Terra: The Burning Sensation
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TERRA: UNDERWATER PROBLEMS!* Terras dad has been kidnapped and Hades is the number one suspect. Hades daughter gets discovered and plays a key role in everything, but what? When a dead friend/foe comes back, how will everyone handle it? *DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! The sequel to Terra: Underwater Problems, which is the sequel to Terra: The Stone of Life!!! Third story to the Terra series!! Okay, I'm not really going to explain what happened in the first two series, only the important parts. So, I think you'll have to read the other ones, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJ&O...=[**

**Chapter 1**

I dodged another snowball coming from Brooklyn and laughed when Zack hit her in the face with one. She glared at him and threw a snowball at him, but that was useless because once it got near him, it melted. He laughed hysterically because the snow wouldn't affect him. So, he only wore a sweater and jeans because he's _oh, so warm! _Of course, this didn't freak out Brooklyn because she knew about half-bloods. So did Cash, who was across from me, getting snowballs ready.

"Not fair! Turn your heat off!" Cried Brooklyn.

Zack laughed even more. "I can't turn it off! It's a gift!" He said.

I giggled and was thrown backwards by a fairly large snowball. I shivered form the cold and scrambled up.

"I wasn't ready!" I yelled to Cash.

"That's the point!" He called back and laughed.

I put my hat on my head and started building a fort. My hair was drenched from the melted snow. I had recently dyed the inside of my hair dark red, leaving the outside it's original back color. It was a dare, but it looks pretty cool.

Cash and Brooklyn are half-bloods, too. We don't know their parents yet, because they haven't been to camp yet. Cash has brown wavy hair and his eyes change colors, I don't know what _that _means. Brooklyn has dirty blond hair, black eyes, and really pale skin.

I was half-way through my fort, but then Cash knocked it down. I glared at him and started chasing him. Now, what are three fourteen year old's, and one fifteen year old including Zack, playing in the snow like little kids? Well, we were bored. And there's nothing else to do on this snowy December day but play in the snow.

We all froze when we heard a loud roar. I turned, and was face-to-face with an extremely large hell hound. I backed up slowly so I was next to Cash.

"So, what's the GP, TA?" he asked my.

"What did you just say?" I asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Game plan, Terra Ada." he said.

"You're using initials now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it saves time." He replied.

"Well, not if you have to translate." I said mockingly.

He thought for a moment and said, "GP"

"Game plan?"

He rolled his eyes. "Good Point." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, can we just focus on the matter at hand?" Brooklyn whispered to us.

I grinned and my bow and arrow appeared at my hands. The hell hound turned to me and growled. I shot an arrow at the eye of the hound. It howled and look me angrily.

"Scatter!" Zack yelled and we all went separate ways.

I jumped to the left, Zack ran back, Brooklyn went right, and Cash slid under the hound and ran to the back. Brooklyn and Cash took out swords that Zack and I lent them and stood in battle stance. Yeah, we've been training them.

I ran around it, shooting arrows, while Zack hid behind a tree trying to get a shot at the inside of it's mouth. Cash started attacking the hound's leg with his sword. But Brooklyn stood still.

"Brooklyn, fight!" I yelled.

She seemed to hear me, but didn't do anything. "I can't!" She yelled.

"Why?" I said, sounding a bit whiny.

"I-I just can't. Something's is telling me not to!" She argued.

Suddenly, the hound's ears perked up. It froze and kicked Cash off it's foot, and he hit the tree. I went to run to him, but the hound jumped in front of Brooklyn and I froze. What was it doing? It seemed to be...heeling. Brooklyn stared at it, wide-eyed.

I heard a loud whistle and it exploded. But, like it caught fire, then it exploded. I blinked in surprise.

"Your welcome!" Zack called out.

I turned to him, he was holding an arrow with fire on it. He was smirking like it was all him. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked jogged to Brooklyn. I stopped when I saw something above her head. It was roundish...and scary looking...and..._it was the helm of Hades. _My eyes widened.

"A little help over here!" Cash yelled behind me.

Brooklyn looked terrified. I heard cash groan groan loudly to catch my attention. I sighed and ran to where he was thrown. I bent down to him. He was filled with snow, I stifled a laugh.

"Okay, what hurts?" I asked.

"Arm" He said.

Lifted up his sleeve and almost gagged. The wound was large and turning black, it was bleeding, too.

"Disgusting" I muttered.

He smirked and said. "I seen the cut on your leg, it's worst"

I glared at him. "How did you-"

"Pool party" He reminded me.

I nodded, remembering the crazy pool party. I helped him up and helped him walk over to Zack and Brooklyn.

"How is it that you never get hurt when monsters attack you?" Cash asked.

"Because I'm been in worst situations." I said. He looked at the scar that ran form my ear to my neck and said nothing.

I got that scar from my twin, Juliet. We were in battle...and things didn't work out well for me. Zack looked at me worriedly. We made an empathy link a few weeks ago, so he knows my feelings and stuff like that. Right now, I was worried.

"We need to get to Camp Half-blood" I said.

Everyone looked at me. "Why?" Zack questioned.

"Brooklyn," I said, "Just got claimed by Hades. The Hell hound heeled when it saw her. When you shot it, Hades helm appeared over her head and she was claimed."

"Wow" Muttered Cash.

Zack scratched his head. "So, now? We better message Chiron."

"And me and Brooklyn have to tell our parents." Cash said.

"Brooklyn and I" I corrected.

He rolled his eyes at me. I grinned and gave him some nectar.

"Is that bad?" Brooklyn suddenly said.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Being Hades' daughter?"

I thought for a moment. "Not anymore, I told you about Percy Jackson, right? Luna's father?" I told everything about camp and what happened when I found out she was a half-blood. "The wish? Well, it's not bad. You're just really strong. And you're the third that's been born."

She nodded looked away.

"Well, I have to tell my father, so bye.. See you in half an hour!"Cash said and walked away holding his bruised arm.

I looked at Brooklyn curiously. "Don't you have to tell your mom?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "She wouldn't care"

I nodded, remembering that her mom is never home. "Clothes?"

She smiled weakly. "Don't your clothes fit me...?" She said.

I laughed and said, "Fine."

"We got to tell your dad" Zack said and headed towards the house.

Brooklyn went after him, then I did. I got inside, only to find my father gone. "Dad?" I called out.

No response.

"Wasn't he here, like, an hour ago?" I heard Brooklyn call out from my room.

"Yeah...but, he's not here." I said.

"He could be out on one of his writing trips." Zack suggested.

I shook my head. "He would have told me. He wouldn't leave like that." I said searched his study.

I became worried. I had a feeling that my father was truly gone. My eyes widened with realization. That hell hound...maybe it was a distraction? But, then why would Hades send it? Unless...Hades' was framed...

"We have to go, now" I announced and ran to my room.

While I hurriedly packed my things, I remembered my meeting with the Olympians. I was short and not really what I expected. I guess something was bothering them because there was tension in the air. I was upset because Zeus was mad at me because Juliet killed Carla, his daughter, and she killed Carla's and Carlo's little sister. I was furious because he's blaming me for something my sister did. Then, Aphrodite looked a beautiful mess because her daughter and my best friend died. Leslie. I still grieve for her and Carla My mother wasn't there, Hecate was busy with something else. Athena advised me that I am very quick thinking and smart, I would helped them a great deal in the future, then she gave Apollo a _look. _What's that suppose to mean? Luna, thankfully, came with me. Luna is my best friend, since I went to Camp Half-blood for the first time.

I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door, hoping it was my dad. But was greeted by the face of Luna, her dad, Percy Jackson, and her mom, Annabeth Jackson. I wiped tears away and let them in. They've been visiting me and my friends, and my dad, since I came from camp. My dad and Luna's parents are good friends.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Is your father here?" Her dad asked.

I shook my head violently. Brooklyn came in, her face white, she was still shocked. "Hi, Brooklyn" Luna's mom greeted, she nodded in response.

"I checked everywhere, I can't find him." She said slumped down onto a chair.

"I think the hound was a distraction. But, the hounds must've come from Hades. Why does he-" Zack stopped when he saw Luna and her family.

This was absolute chaos. Percy stood up. "What is happening?" He asked.

"Terra's father is gone. We think he's been kidnapped." Brooklyn said softly.

Annabeth's hand went to her mouth. I explained everything to Luna's parents. Percy decided we should all go to camp and see what Chiron says. Maybe he would have an explanation. But, my question is, why would Hades send a hell hound after his own daughter? And why does he need my father? What _exactly _was he planing?

* * *

**Okay, fanfiction-ers. How was that first chapter? I know I posted this early, but, as I repeat, I already had this and it was torture not posting it!! Please review and tell me how it was!!**

**Oh! And I want to tell you readers something. It's about a book my mom recently got me, it's called _Graceling. _I'm up to page 47, and I have to say this book is amazing. It's about a girl named Katsa who is graced with killing. It's a fantastic book by Kristin Cashore. You _must_ read it ;]**

**Good-bye now!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated, my internet was down again. Well, it's back now!**

**And, I don't know why, but I'm thinking of adding a pixie or faerie to this story. I just got a random obsession with them! I really want to add one, so, which one? A pixie or faerie? Or just nothing at all and I'm being totally retarded? But, none of those Disney type of things, yuck. Well, you choose. I'm being creative for some reason, my English teacher got me thinking all sorts of things!!**

**This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. But, it's also a very important chapter. **

**On with the chapter now!**

**Chapter 2**

Luna's parents were going to meet us at Camp Half-blood. Her father, Percy, said I should ride Angel, my Pegasus, to camp. He said if someone kidnapped my father, they would want me, too. So, I'm traveling in the skies with Zack. Brooklyn, Cash, and Luna are taking a ride from the gray sisters.

"We'll probably get there first, if we do, we'll tell Chiron what happened." Cash said to me while I was closing my suitcase.

I nodded and didn't say a word. He looked at me worriedly, but left me alone soon after. I placed my hands on my suitcase and closed my eyes.

"_κατασκήνωση __μισο__-αίμα, καμπίνα του Εκάτ_" I chanted softly.

I felt my suitcase disappear. In a few seconds, it would be at camp in my cabin. I felt a little of my energy burn away from the magic. I changed my thin black jacket for a big, warn white one and put on layers of sweat pants. I could tell there was going to be a blizzard, and I didn't want to freeze to death. As if on cue, snow began falling fast. I grabbed my bow and arrow and ran out my room.

"Hey, arrow boy!," I called, "Hurry up, a blizzard's coming and we want to get to camp before-hand."

He came from the kitchen eating a slice of bread and putting on a coat. "Almost ready, mirl." he said and jogged to my room. I would've smiled at the use of our nicknames that we haven't used in so long, but we were in the middle of a crisis.

I grabbed my dagger from the living room table and headed out, Zack right behind me. I called to Angel in my mind. A few minutes later, she was skidding to a stop in our front lawn. I rubbed her wings in an attempt to warm her.

"My father is the god of the sun, I can warm her." Zack said and hopped up on, pulling me behind me.

Zack did something, and I felt warm. Angel neighed as Cash, Brooklyn and Luna stepped out of my house.

"Meet you at camp." Brooklyn said and I sent a nod towards her.

Luna dropped a drachma into the ground and muttered something. She's a year older than me, but she doesn't act her age. She much more mature. A few seconds later, a gray cab was sitting on the road. My three friends got in and they were off.

"Okay, Angel. To Camp Half-blood, once again." I said.

Angel took a running start, jumped into the air, and we were flying. I couldn't see much because of the snow, and it was very irritating. I held on to Zack's back, the winds were strong and I was starting to lose balance. I yelped as something grazed my face. My hand shot up to my cheek and came back down with Zack.

"Terra! Your sister!" Zack yelled over the wind.

I looked around and spotted her. She seemed to blend in with the sky because of her pale skin and pale blond her. She was wearing all white and levitating perfect in the air.

"Juliet" I growled.

I jumped off Angel and took a moment to levitate in the air like Juliet.

"Terra?! What are you doing?!" Zack yelled.

I ignored him, and the cold. I could see the dark outline on me and her because of the magic we were using up to levitate.

"Greetings, sister." She said. I noticed her British accent wasn't as strong as when I last saw her.

"Do you have my father?" I asked.

She frowned slightly. "I believe it's _our _father." She corrected.

"You are not related to either of us anymore" I snapped.

"But, we're twins! You can't forget that can you!"

"You tried killing me multiple times! You killed two of my friends and gave me a scar on my face that will never go away. And now, since you killed Carla, Zeus' daughter, he despises you, me and mother!" I screamed.

She shrugged, I could feel adrenaline moving through my veins. "I suppose you're right. I still want to play a little, though."

She swiftly appeared in front of me and I spun around to kick her stomach. She flew back a couple of feet and I tried keeping balance in the air. I took out a dagger strapped to my boot and she took out a much longer sword. I blocked some of her hits, the ones I didn't block tore open my coat and I shivered from the cold.

I moved closer and punched her in the stomach and stabbed her on the leg. She twisted my arm around and sent a kick to my head. I grabbed her leg and swung her around, throwing her a couple yards into the yard. I focused on making a ball of my magic appear in my hands. I aimed it to her and threw it. I silently cheered when I let it go.

"Zack, get to camp! This is going to take a while!" I yelled.

I heard a muffled response. It sounded like a warning. I turned saw Juliet going to me with her sword. I blocked with my arm, a bad move and the sword cut off the sleeve of my coat, and cut my arm. I resisted crying out and went up.

I blinked when I couldn't see her. "You've gotten better" I heard her voice say, though I can't see any sign of her. "So have I" she growled.

Once she said that. She was in front of me, letting one of her own magic balls go through me. I screamed and black spots appear everywhere. And I started falling. I didn't have the energy to move, so I went with the flow and let the sensation of falling entertain me.

Suddenly, I was filled with warmth. My eyes shot open and I realized that I wasn't going to plunge to me death right now. The warmth brought back some of my energy and I flew back up to a laughing Juliet. I punched her in the face and twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out in pain and I grinned. Satisfied that I finally made her feel _some _pain.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked.

"I will tell you nothing. Just three words._ He's coming back_." She said.

She twirled gracefully and kicked me in the stomach. I struggled to gain balance in the air. I looked up and she was gone. I took a deep breath, but then all the warmth left me and I lost my energy.

"Terra, come on!" I heard Zack say.

A few moments later, he grabbed me and pulled me onto the flying horse. I knew I was going to pass out form the loss of blood, so I calmed down. I was confused about something. What did Juliet mean, He's coming back? Who's he? And, I noticed when I twisted her arm, I saw a mark on her wrist. I couldn't make it out, but it was a sign of some sort.

I didn't have time to search me memory for it, because I had already passed out.

* * *

**Sorry for this incredibly short chapter!! This chapter is leading up to the third, and something utterly incredible will happen. And if I continued it from the end of this, the important event will happen here and I don't want that to happen. But, this chapter is important!**

**So, about the pixie or faery thing, I know I'm being dumb, but I'm not sure about it. I want it to be, like, one of the gods made some type of new creature and give it another name, and it _will _play a key role in the story. So, the pixie/faery thing, yay? Or nay?**

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, my parents took away my laptop because of my report card...So, only one person comment on the pixie/faerie thing...I'm not sure what to do...I guess I'll wait a bit more. Pixies or faeries??? Choose please!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

I felt a tingly sensation crawling all over me. Like...fire. I felt really warm. I shifted and opened my eyes. I looked to my right and saw Zack. He was holding my hand and seemed to be concentrating hard.

"What are you doing?" My voice sounded hoarse.

His eyes snapped open and I felt cold again. He let go of my hand and let out a relieved sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "I was healing you" he answered.

"How come you never healed me before?" I asked, confused.

"I did, you were just never conscious to know." He ruffled my hair and grinned. "I'm the reason you're alive, Mirl." He added and started walking towards the door.

"Arrow boy?" I called out.

He waved me away and continued walking out. "Your welcome" he said.

I grinned and laid back down. I shot back up and looked around worriedly. _Where am I?_ When I saw a Camp Half-blood sweater on the edge of the bed I was on, I knew. Camp half-blood infirmary. I slipped out of the bed and shivered when my feet touched the cold floor. That's why they put the sweater there. I put on my sneakers that were beside the bed and put on the camp sweater.

I looked in the mirror and touched the pale scar on my face. What struck my weird is why I'm not in any pain right now. Usually, after I fight Juliet, I'm left with at least one broken bone. _Ooohh, right. _Zack healed me.

I smoothed out my hair and ran outside. I stopped at the door when I saw it was snowing lightly. The sight made me smile. Not many kids were here, since it was winter. Maybe only 100 campers were here...I walked to the Big House when I saw Chiron waving me over.

"Hi, Chiron." I greeted when I got there.

"Hello, child." He responded and smiled, though his smile looked forced. "May I ask the reason you're here?" he asked.

I frowned and nodded. I sat down and told him what happened. The hell hound, Brooklyn getting claimed, my father missing, and Juliet's attack. He thought for a moment.

"I suppose Brooklyn would need to see the oracle. I'm not sure what to make of your father, and what Juliet is planning. What was it that she said again? He's coming back? That could mean a lot of things, but none are good." He sighed. "Inform me when Brooklyn comes, I need a word with the gods."

I nodded and Chiron went inside the Big House.

I turned and took a deep breath. Brooklyn, Cash, Luna and her parents aren't here yet. I might as well wait. I jogged to the horse stables and looked around the place for Angel.

"Hi" I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped and quickly turned with my bow and arrow set. I lowered it when I noticed I was facing a camper. It was a he. A head taller than me, red-brown hair(With a buzz cut), dark brown eyes, and, well...hot. An Apollo guy.

He stepped back with his arms raised. "Didn't mean to offend you." he said.

I strapped my bow and arrow to my back and apologized. "Sorry, you just scared me." I said.

He nodded. "Who are you looking for?" He asked.

It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the horses. "Um, Angel. My Pegasus." I said.

He nodded and led me down the aisle. He gestured to a white Pegasus. I walked to the flying horse and touched her muzzle.

"Hey Angel, want to go for a ride?" I asked her.

She raised one leg and neighed happily. It galloped outside and I turned to the Apollo guy.

"Thanks for taking care of her." I said.

He nodded and I started walking out the stables. "I'm Trey" he called out.

I turned and studied him for a moment. "I'm Terra." I backed away and continued outside.

I hopped on Angel and as she was about to fly off, another Pegasus flew right in front of us. Angel neighed loudly, I heard a girl shriek and another Pegasus neigh. Angel kicked upwards and I fell off. I landed on the snow with a _thud! _

The girl who shrieked fell down, too. Trey came running out of the stables, wondering whats wrong. He saw me on the ground and a smile formed on his lips. I scrambled up and glared at him.

"What are you smiling at?" I growled.

He laughed. "Nothing, it's just that, that's a funny sight." he said.

I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. I grinned, because he was right. I saw a girl with brown hair and pale skin stand up from this ground. She looked up and saw me, covered in snow. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! This is my first time flying, and I'm trying to get over my fear of heights." She said quickly. I noticed her eyes were gray.

"It's okay." I said, before she tried saying anything else.

Both of the Pegasus stood up and shook the snow off. The girl looked about my age.

"I'm sorry, again. And, I'm Hunter." She said.

Hunter? What a strange name. "Terra" I said and shook her hand.

"I'm Trey, Terra's new best friend" He put his arm around me and shook Hunter's hand.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him ten feet into the air with my magic. Hunter's eyes narrowed at me. "Hecate?" she questioned.

Trey landed on the ground. I looked at Hunter and nodded. She grinned. "I've heard a lot about what you did. The stone of life and the sea battle." She said.

I smiled slightly. "Glad to know I'm famous." I said.

Trey groaned and stood up. He was covered in snow now, too. I laughed and wiped some from his face.

"I should've let you know that I'm Hecate's daughter. Then you would know this would happen often." I said.

I glared at me and took some snow off his sweater. I looked at Hunter. "Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah" She answered.

I nodded and was about to go on Angel, when I heard someone say my name behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Oliver!" I yelled and hugged my black-haired _friend _tightly.

A few months ago, I told him I can't keep much people close after Leslie and Carla's death. But, I really like Oliver. And I think he feels the same way. So, I'm not sure how this _not-keeping-people-close-because-my-sister-will-kill-them-just-to-annoy-me _will work.

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I skipped. Only for today so I can't stay for long." He said sadly. I frowned, but nodded. "How about you? Luna called saying something about your father?"

My shoulders sagged and I told him what happened. When I was done, he opened his mouth to say something, but someone behind me cleared their throat. I forgot that Hunter and Trey were still behind me.

"Oh, um, Oliver this is Hunter and Trey. Hunter and Trey, this is Oliver." I said.

They exchanged "Hi's" and "Hey's". I glanced back at The Big House and saw a few dark figures. I recognized them all immediately.

"Finally! They're here!" I took Oliver's hand and ran towards, Brooklyn, Cash, Luna, and Luna's parents. I noticed Oliver's parents were there, too. Nico and Maryanne Di Angelo.

I slowed down when I noticed they were all staring at Half-blood hill. I stopped beside Luna made a trail to what she was staring at. Oliver stared at the Hill of a Half-blood, too. Trey and Hunter ran up to us.

There was a blond guy there, he looked about nineteen. He had blue eyes. But, he looked bloodied and like he wouldn't survive much longer. Someone was helping him across, but I couldn't recognize who.

I stared at Half-blood hill. The guy struggled to cross it, but no one went to help. I could see a pale scar running down his face. Suddenly, Luna's mom dropped down and started crying. Her dad didn't even noticed his wife crying. He continued staring at the guy. Then, I realized who he is. But, that's impossible! How could Hades let that happen...?

I know how he looks from the stories I've heard throughout the years. Everyone does. A bunch of campers were outside staring at him, too. I saw that he was shivering from the snow, and so was the person helping him.

I decided that I wasn't going to let him die. Again. So,I build up the courage and ran to Half-blood Hill. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the person helping him was a girl. And she looked exactly like him. Except, without the scar.

She saw me coming and sighed. "Thank you! No one is helping! Can you please help?" She said.

I nodded and helped her, help him. I took some ambrosia out of my pocket and fed it to him. I could see him starting to heal. I gave one to the girl. She shook her head.

"No thank you, as long as he's okay, I'm okay." She said, though she sounded out of breath.

We couldn't carry him far, but then Chiron came. He looked at the guy's body grimly. He looked back and nodded. Two Apollo campers came and started carrying him muttered the guy's name and my thoughts were confirmed.

_Somehow, someway, Luke Castellan had come back alive._

* * *

**-GASP!- OhMyGods! Luke!! Huh, maybe not all of you are surprised...maybe you seen it coming...Well, sorry if this chapter isn't any good. And for Oliver-lovers, sorry he won't be in this story much. But, he'll show up from time-to-time. =]**

**And remember the PIXIE OR FAERIES thing!**

**I LOVE reviews!! -Hint hint-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I updated this quickly! This is a random chapter I thought of to explain some stuff, and add some stuff. **

**And to answer some of a reader's question. **

**-I have something planned for all my characters, well most because sometimes I forget them, do I'm writing them down now. I have a lot of characters because most of them play a big role in the current story, or the next one. So...yeah**

**-Brooklyn, Cash and Luna took the gray cab. That's why Luna threw the drachma in the ground in the second chapter, she was summoning the gray cab. Well, I think it's called the gray cab...Luna's parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, left on Percy's Pegasus. Blackjack. Hope that clears up some things!**

**That's all, if you have more questions, just ask. I'll be happy to answer. **

**Chapter 3**

I threw myself onto my bed in the Hecate cabin and sighed. _Way to much is happening. _Sometimes I wish I was never a half-blood. I pushed the thought out of my mind and thought about Luke. How did he come back? Did he make a deal with Hades? Or...did someone _let _him out? But, why now? After twenty-something years? I rubbed the temples of my aching head and got up.

I'm thinking about this too much. I need to empty my mind. I put on a jacket and went outside. I avoided my friends, and ran into the woods. I looked around until I found a spot where the sun hit perfectly and a large tree stump was there.

The ADHD part of me wondered why would someone cut down a tree where dryads and satyrs "Hang out."

I sat down on the tree stump with my legs crossed and closed my eyes. I concentrated on emptying my mind. I felt the snow and wind around me slow down, and stop. It was peaceful and quiet. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around slowly. There was a purple fog around the tree stump. I could feel my magic gaining power, and strength entered my arms. I closed my eyes

I shut my eyes tighter when I felt an odd sensation flow through me. I was very..._hot. _Like, my insides were on fire. Then, I felt my skin starting to go warm.

Then, I was cold. Because I was just splashed with cold water. I shrieked and fell off the tree stump, landing on my back once again. I groaned and looked up.

"You were on fire." I heard Luna say.

I scratched my head and stood up. "What?" I asked.

She was standing several feet away from me and Oliver was behind her, trying not to smile.

"You were on fire." Oliver repeated.

I thought about it for a moment. I thought about a book my mother gave me two years ago. About controlling the elements. Fire was one of them. Could it be that bursting into flames was one of the side effects? But, I felt the pain of being on fire, maybe I wasn't doing it right.

I looked down at me clothes. They were a bit dark, but maybe that's just because Luna drenched me in water. Why, would my clothes be burned off? Thing about, I realized that having your clothes burned off would be very embarrassing.

"_Hello, _Terra, you still here?" Oliver's hand waved in front of my face. I whacked it away, he faked being hurt.

Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Care to tell us why you were on fire? And you didn't even looked like you felt it?"

"I did feel it, I felt really warm. And I felt the pain. Just not as much," I said, "Don't worry about."

She sighed and nodded. Oliver put his arm around me and led me out the forest, Luna walking beside me with her arms still crossed.

"Your friend is going to see the oracle. The girl who was claimed be Hades." Oliver said, thought he sounded a bit cold.

Rachel was here? I smirked, and remembered that, in a way, Brooklyn was Oliver's aunt. Oliver had never met her before. "Oh, you mean your _aunt_?" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes. "She's not my _aunt._" He insisted.

"But, she's your father's half-sister which makes her your...half-aunt." I said.

He laughed. "You know, for a person that's so smart, you're really dumb." He said playfully.

I playfully pushed him and laughed. I slowed down when I saw the girl that came with Luke. She was sitting outside the infirmary, and she looked like she was crying. I tapped Luna and gestured to the girl.

Luna shrugged. "Hold on." I said to them and went over to the girl.

I sat down next to her and waited for her to say something, anything about how Luke came back to life.

"When he hurts, I hurt" She said.

I stared at her. Is that even possible? "Do you have an empathy link?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No...I'm not suppose to tell anyone. He needs me to be alive, or he won't, I don't really know ow to explain it. But, I'm a part of him. Είμαι ένα μέρος της ψυχής του." She said.

I understood what she said. I thought it was strange. How is she a part of his soul? How could someone with such power do that?

"Do you know who brought him back to life? And who took you from, uh, his soul?" I asked.

"I don't remember, it's actually a big blur. I don't know much of what happened. I remember seeing this lady...a goddess. Something with an H." She said.

I nodded and thought about goddess' with the letter H. I surprised myself with the first name I thought of. _Hecate. _I shook the thought out of my head. My mother would never do that. I stood up and looked around.

"I'll see what I can find out. And, what's your name again?" I asked.

"Luke. The same as Luke." She said.

I stared at her and sat back down. "Luke? But that's a guy name. Why not name yourself, since you don't have a real name?" I told her.

She shrugged. "I guess." She thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Cooper." she said.

"Why Cooper?" I asked.

"Because when I was with the goddess, there was a person named Cooper. I like that name." She said.

I nodded and stood up again. "How old are you then? His age?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked down sadly. "I'm the age where he started thinking...evil thoughts. When he was under the influence of...Kronos. Fifteen."

I nodded, not fully understanding. "I think you should talk to Chiron and tell him everything." I told her.

She nodded and stood up. She gave a long look at the infirmary and walked to the Big House. A few seconds later, Oliver was next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"She's kind of cute." Oliver commented.

I elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over, holding his stomach. I grinned realizing what he just said.

"You know, in a way, you're saying Luke is cute." I said.

He groaned. "Oh, gods." He put me in a playful headlock. "This is why I can't tell you things, because I wind up looking stupid."

I laughed and removed his arm from my neck. "It's not looking, it's _being._" I laughed.

"Oh, really?" He said, an eyebrow rasied.

Next thing I'm being pushed into the snow. I yelped as he landed on top of me. He rolled off and we laughed for quite a bit of time. Our laughing slowed, and I was wiping tears from my eyes. I leaned on my side, facing him. He wiped some snow off my cheek, and I smiled. That's when he leaned in and kissed me.

I forgot about everything for a moment. My dad missing, Luke, Juliet. But, then there's that thing when you're not paying attention to anything but the person you're kissing.

I didn't notice that close-by, someone was keeping an eye on me. At the time, I didn't know I was in danger.

* * *

**Ahhhh, how was that? Good? Bad? So-so? Completely awful? Please review!!  
**

**And, the pixie or faerie thing...tell me!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, some of you might not like me because of this chapter. Sorry, but I had to do it...Oh, and, since most people voted Faerie, that's what I'm doing!! But, I'll come in the near chapters, you can still give your opinion on it!!**

**And, _Person Who? _I really like it when you review(I'm not being sarcastic!) You give me more ideas! And to answer a question of yours, everyone who was in the other two stories and was not in this one, they're with their mortal families. You see how Terra came in the winter, when summer ended which meant they could go back. Tyler and them, they not really that strong, so they got to go home for the school year and stuff. They'll be back in the summer. Jace doesn't use much of his power, so he's not considered strong. So he went home. And, I like the idea for the tree stump! =] Cooper/Luke has been told not to tell anyone what happened to Luke and her. Most likely because the person who brought Luke back didn't want to be exposed. I think that answers all your questions, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for this long authors note, read on!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Now!" Someone yelled and I was instantly alert.

I jumped up and out of instinct, I moved to the left. Which was good, since an arrow flew right where I was standing.

"Not now! I told you to wait 'till after!" Another voice said. A familiar voice. Oliver.

I stared at him. He was glaring at a tree. "What do you mean, wait 'till after?" I asked.

Oliver seemed to comprehend I was still there. He opened his mouth to say something, but another voice beat him to it.

"Shut up, Oliver." I heard my sister's voice say.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Luna running to get help. Suddenly, someone jumped from the tree Oliver glared at. A guy, he looked really strong. He swiftly ran to Luna, grabbed her, and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Luna!" I cried out.

I stared helplessly at Oliver. His arms were crossed and he looked really calm. I heard a conch horn sound and from half-blood hill, an army of Half-bloods invaded camp. I was still shocked, everything was happening too fast.

"Oliver, what's happening?!" I yelled.

Juliet walked to us and put her arm around Oliver, who looked down sadly. Juliet grinned evilly and I knew what happened.

"He betrayed you. This was all a part of the plan. We needed you distracted, and Oliver was specially trained for two years." Juliet said. She walked towards me and patted my head. "Sister, you are very gullible. You trust people too much. Like me for instance, and Oliver," She laughed, "I find it funny how you _let _him play with your heart, when he never wanted it. You should know that a child of Hecate should never trust people so easily."

I was too shocked to do anything. Oliver...he betrayed me? And, he wasn't saying anything, so it must be true. I felt like crawling into a hole and cry. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. That someone being Oliver. But, I refused to let it get to me. So, anger filled me. Causing my magic and everything else to act up.

It suddenly got really dark. I heard campers fighting the enemies, while Juliet grinned at me and Oliver looking down sadly. _His fake sadness. _

Magic rushed to my arms and I pushed Juliet, my magic making her go back ten feet, onto a large rock. I turned to Oliver.

"Who could you?" I asked, hot tears coming down my face.

He stepped forward, I didn't move. "Terra, I-"

I took out my dagger and hit him with the hilt. He stared at me, surprised that I would hurt him. _Well, take that. You heart-breaker, _I thought stupidly.

"Terra, I'm going to have to fight you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said.

I glared at him, adrenaline running through my veins. "I don't care if you fight me. And I _know _you're not sorry if you hurt me. Because you already did." I growled.

I kicked him in the chest and he fell back. In my hand, a sword appeared. I almost dropped it. That's the sword Juliet used to kill Carla. I haven't used it since. But, strangely, I stood in battle with it. I felt to angry to care about who was killed with the sword.

Oliver stood up and looked at the sword worriedly. "Terra, please. You know you can't fight with that sword. Carla-"

"I know what happened to Carla!" I yelled. "I can and I will fight with this sword! I'll...finish you off with it! And it'll mean nothing!" I screamed and attacked him.

A black sword appeared in his hand. He blocked my hits with his sword and tried not fighting back.

"Why don't you fight? You already hurt me enough!" I said.

I was crying through this whole ordeal. "Terra, I-" Oliver started.

"Shut-up!" I screamed and pushed him with the hilt of my sword. "Did you even care?!"

I think he was starting to fight back now. He spun around and tripped me, and I hit the ground. He tried grabbing my legs, but I thrashed, and kicked him in the face. He cried out in pain and took this moment to fight back. I kicked him in the stomach, and he cried out once more. I dropped on him, pushing my knees onto his chest, I bet that hurt. I was too angry to care that I was hurting him a lot. I put my sword to his neck.

"I_ loved_ you, you know that?" I said, making emphasis on the word _loved. _

"Love_d_?" He asked, his voice cracked.

"I really shouldn't have trusted you. Maybe Juliet's right, I shouldn't trust anyone." I forced a laughed. "And to think I thought I was protecting _you _from _her._" I said coldly.

Any feeling of love towards him had turned into hate. "Every think of why I'm doing this?!" He yelled. He shifted so he was pinning down my arms. He looked at me angrily.

"What?! Why would I wonder _why _you betrayed me?! Betrayed everyone! Gods, I'm so stupid for ever liking you! What in the _Hades _was I thinking?!" I screamed, tears still coming down.

"Fine! Fine! I freaking _get it! _I betrayed you alright! I'm on Juliet's side! Are you happy now?! You happy that I finally admitted it?!" He yelled back.

"_I. Hate. You._ I should have never left Irial." I growled.

He looked astonished. Before he said anything that would make me break down and cry, I lifted my legs up to my chest and kicked him. He flew upwards and landed hard on the snow. He groaned and turned so he was on his stomach now. I heard Juliet laughing in the background. I walked to Oliver and kicked him hard in the stomach. Feeling only hatred, betrayed, and heartbroken.

He curled up, holding his stomach. I crouched down to his level and whispered in his ear, "This isn't even close to the pain you're causing me"

I ran from him and went to help Luna, who was in a head lock by the strong man. I pushed him back with my magic. Luna took a deep breath and dropped her knees to the ground. She glanced at my tear-stained face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oliver happened. He's on Juliet's side. He's been playing with us all this time." I told her.

She looked down sadly, and tried not to cry. "Terra!" A voice cried out.

I turned and saw my white-eyes friend. Adara! But, she was being pinned down by Juliet. I ran to her pushed Juliet off her. Adara raised her arms and think grassed grabbed Juliet. Juliet tried squirming out of it, but it would just grabbed her stronger than before.

"Fine, I surrender!" Juliet yelled.

Adara glanced at me for a decision. I shook my head. Juliet sighed loudly and glared at me.

"You know, Oliver never loved you." She commented.

Somehow, as much as I hate Oliver, that set me off. I jumped on Juliet and started attacking her. She had come out of the grass and was fighting back. I received multiple punches to my stomach, but I still held on strong. My arrow appeared in hands, and out of defense, I stuck the edge in her stomach. She gasped and cried out in pain. I left the arrow in her stomach and scrambled away from her. This is the first time I actually hurt her deeply.

She seemed to struggle for a breath. "Terra, you'll pay for this!" She yelled.

Then, she did something that I still can't master. She disappeared. I don't know to where, she probably transported to some other place. I dropped to the ground on my knees, I wasted way too much energy. I heard a yell and our enemies ran out of camp. That's when my body decided to collapse.

* * *

**Sorry for any Oliver-lovers!! I hope you like this chapter, please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm updating this a lot lately, huh. And so, to answer more questions!!**

**-In the end, Terra didn't really faint. Her mother wanted to contact her, as you'll see in the beginning of this chapter. That was the only way her mother could talk to her, she couldn't just pop up in Camp, right? Well, I'll try to not make Terra faint so much (Unless absolutely necessary! Like, if her arms get cut off for some reason!But, then she would be dead...kind of...)**

**-When Juliet disappeared, her army(Including Oliver and Strong man) decided they can't act without her, so they fled. **

**-Adara appeared when she thought something was wrong. So she went to camp right away, but when she got there, Juliet attacked her. Or you can just make believe Adara was brought up by the grass :) **

**-And sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I was bothered by my cousins and could concentrate a lot.**

**There you go! =] Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 6**

_I had a dream, I was in a cave. The one I lived in with Zack and my mother after the first summer of Camp Half-blood. And...I was with my mother. I didn't know why she needed my presence, but I'm actually kind of happy. We haven't talked in a while, and she only sent me gifts. But, I was glad to see her again. _

"_Hello, daughter." She greeted. _

"_Mother" I said and bowed. _

"_Do you know why you're here?" She asked. I was afraid I was in trouble. She chuckled. "You are not in trouble, dear. I'm giving you a warning." She said. _

_My eyebrows furrowed. "A warning? Why?"_

_She sat down on a chair that looked like it was made of smoke. "Juliet was right." She said, which made me confused. "About trust. I suggest you not trust people so easily. And your friends, be careful. Don't let your emotions run get in the way. You caused the storm, when you found out about the betrayal of you loved one."_

"_He's not my loved one!" I snapped. Hecate stayed silent. I looked down. "I apologize for my rudeness." I said. _

_She nodded. "I understand how you feel, but don't let that get in the way of anything," She said, "Listen, when you created the storm, do you know what you were doing?" I shook my head. "You were controlling the element of air. And, I believed you experienced..Ah, bursting into flames? You were controlling the element of fire. But, you still have yet to know about water, or stone." _

_I sighed, slightly confused. "Alright, but, if I may ask, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked. _

"_This means, you are one step closer on becoming more official." She told me. She stood up and handed something. A necklace, and it was beautiful. It was gold, and in the edge, there was a purple stone. "This will enhance yo magic, strength and energy. Use it well, let no one know you have it." _

_I nodded and put on the necklace. I bowed to her again. "Is that all, mother?" I asked. _

_She thought for a moment. "No, it's not. Whatever you do, do not leave camp. I forbid you to. And, no quest." She said sternly. _

_Why didn't she was me to go on a quest? I sighed and nodded, not fully understanding. A girl about my age, maybe older, came in. She passed Hecate a silver box. She glanced at me and glared. _

"_Thank you, Cooper._" _Hecate said. I tried hiding my surprise. Cooper? Does that mean Hecate was- "Terra, you will wake up now."_

I woke up breathing hard. And with someone slapping my face. My eyes fluttered open and I was facing Adara.

"Finally! Gods, do you always do this?" Adara said.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Always." I said and looked around.

I was still outside, where I "Fallen Asleep" Everyone was still pretty shocked about the sudden attack. And most were bruised badly. I saw the Ares cabin take a left over enemy over to the Big House, probably for questioning. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell her my dream, but thought better of it. Didn't Hecate tell me not to trust anyone? But then again, she probably brought Luke to life. Because there was a girl names Cooper, and Cooper/Luke said that's a name she heard. This is all way too confusing.

I got up. "I'm going to my cabin, Adara. I need to...think. I 'll see you later." I said to her and ran to my cabin.

I saw Luna and called her over. I decided I would tell her. "Luna? I need to tell you something." I said.

She nodded. I told her about my dream. I left nothing out. She thought about the situation. She sighed scratched her head. "I don't know. Why would Hecate do that? Maybe Cooper**(A/N She means the Cooper/Luke)** heard wrong?" She tried.

"No, I think she was sure. I just don't know what to do! I was ordered to stay here, but I want to know what's happening!" I said.

"It could be that she doesn't want you to find out the truth. Maybe she's making people believe that Hades is the one who brought Luke back." Luna thought aloud.

I thought about that. "It could be that. Maybe...maybe, we need to talk to Luke!" I said.

"What? Why?! I don't want to talk to a once-dead person! What if he's still evil?!" She said.

"He turned good last minute!"

"It would've been a trap." Luna insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, think logically. Now, lets go, to see if he's awake." I said.

I started walking to the infirmary, she had no choice but to follow. I opened the door, but looked around first. No one's suppose to know I'm going to talk to him. Truthfully, I was nervous. I didn't know what to say to him. And he still has a lot of catching up to do. I stepped in the infirmary and tip-toed to his room with Luna. I gasped when I saw he wasn't there. Rather, Cooper was there, crying.

"Where is he?" Luna cried out.

Cooper looked up surprised and stood up. "He-he was taken. By two people." She stuttered.

"How do they look like?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The boy had black hair, an olive-type of skin, and wore a lot of black. The girl wore a lot of pink, short brown hair." she said.

I knew immediately. Oliver and Zora. Zora...I didn't see her anywhere. I thought she was with her mortal family. She did hate me...and of course she would side with..._Him. _I felt so angry.

"Oliver and Zora" I muttered to Luna and ran out.

I was stopped by Zack. "Terra? What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-I need to get away for a while...I'll be back. Maybe." I said and ran to the stables.

I came out a few seconds later with Angel. I hopped on her and we flew into the sky.

"Terra?!" I heard Trey's voice cry out.

I ignored him and Angel and I went higher in the sky. I didn't care if my mother told me not to leave. I don't care if Luke is gone. I don't care if I die right now. I was too angry to think clearly. This was all way too much.

_I need to find my father. Bring him home and he'll make me his famous chocolate-chips pancakes. We'll be happy and I'll never go camp. He'll never get kidnapped again, and he won't be hurt. I'll be safe with him. I need to go to the Underworld. _

* * *

**How was that chapter?? Sorry if that it was short, and sorry if there anything wrong. **

**Please leave a review!!**

**P.S. I feel like changing my name, any suggestions??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy, readers! Hope you had a good day!! I didn't, massive headaches(Ughh!) But, I managed to write this!!**

**And to answer questions! Well, only one. **

**-Zack's at camp half-blood! Before Terra stormed off, she told Zack she needs to get away, and she'll be back, but _maybe. _So, she ran off, and didn't wait for him to follow her or say anything. So, since she ran off, Zack is now feeling sad and angry at himself because he let Terra get away, when he was supposed to be her protector.**

**Hope that answers your question!!**

**Chapter 7**

I find it hard to believe the Underworld is in California. I would've thought Hades would be in some cold dark place like...the mountains. Or the bottom of the Grand Canyon. Then again, I still have a lot to learn about the gods and their weird habits. Especially my mother and her strange warning.

I could trust people. I just pick the wrong people to trust. I wonder if Oliver is with the ultimate evil couple, Juliet and Carlos, laughing about how foolish I was to love him. I wonder if he's thinking how stupid and gullible for believe him and his dumb lies. I wonder if he had the chance, he would stop all this madness. I wonder..._I wonder if he ever loved me. _

Nonsense, he never cared. If he did, he wouldn't have betrayed me. I mean, he wouldn't have betrayed everyone. What was he thinking? His parents probably feel as heartbroken as me. Luna was his best friend from the moment they met twelve years ago, or so I've been told. And I think they even dated for a while. I wonder how she must feel.

And to think he was in cahoots with Zora. That...that stupid Aphrodite girl. She dated him, of course she was as bad as him! She was evil before, and _I _believed I turned her good.

And Irial...he would have been evil, too? Could he? I mean, I _know _he's good. Or is it all an act?

_Ugh! _This is all me mothers fault! She told me not to trust people so easily, and now I'm being paranoid! Irial would never betray me, he cared! _Remember, you did leave him for Oliver. He would've turned, too, _a voice inside of me spoke.

I screamed in frustration and told Angel to head for land. We didn't fly much, we were going _really _slow. We were only in Georgia. I wasn't anxious about saving my father, what if I don't like what I find? But, something inside of me told me to look up.

I saw a dark speck in the sky. Coming towards me. Actually, _two _dark specks, becoming bigger and bigger. I pulled Angels reins into an old farmhouse and hid near the window. I looked out and thought the worse as the two specks landed in front of the house. They were riding Pegasus, both beautiful and brown. But, I couldn't make out the two people.

"Stupid, dirty glass." I muttered angrily to the inanimate object.

When I heard the doorknob turn, Angel dashes into a room and folded herself up behind a large bed. _Smart horse. _I looked around, but couldn't find anywhere to hide. Only one of those things people use to change behind. That will work. I sprinted behind it, and crouched low.

The two people were obviously boys. And in fact...they look kind of familiar. I got out from my hiding spot and glared at them.

"Why did you follow me?!" I asked Zack and Trey.

Zack stepped up. "Terra, I'm your protector. You can't run off in this dangerous world all by yourself, you-"

"I don't need protection! I can do perfectly fine by myself!" I interrupted.

"No, you can't!" Zack yelled angrily. "Do you not see how badly Juliet beat you before?! Do you know how _hurt _you were? You were lucky this time, you actually managed to stab her! You father would have killed me if he found out you endangered yourself looking for him! And your mother...she would bring me back alive and torture me!"

"Is that what this is all about?! Your well-being? You protect me only because Hecate asked you to?! Nice to know you were never actually my _friend_!" I screamed.

Zack's face softened. "No, Terra. It's not. I am your friend, but I'm your protector, too. Now, you need to come to camp." He said.

I stomped my foot foot angrily, I felt like a little kid. "No! I want to find my father! I'm not going back! And neither of you will stop me!" I said. I glanced at Trey, who was watching all this. "What are _you _doing here?!"

He smirked. "I'm here to make sure you go back to camp. And to make sure you're okay." he said.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" I screamed.

Zack started laughing. "You see, this is another reason why I brought him. So he can take Angel, while I take you."

Before I could do anything, Trey had ran to the room where Angel was. Zack tied my hands behind my back and led me outside. Trey came out, holding Angel's reins. He picked me up and tied me to Angel. Zack took out some type of...instrument.

"This is the only way you'll get back to camp. And now, good night." he said.

He started play a soft melody, and I started feeling really drowsy. How long has it been since I slept? This was his plan, the only way he could bring me back to camp...is if I was asleep.

"I need to find my father." I said one last time, my words were slurred.

Zack looked at me sadly as I drifted off to sleep unwillingly.

* * *

"I hate you." I said to Zack and Trey once I woke up.

We were walking down Half-blood hill, my hands still tied behind me back. Turns out, someone had charmed it so I can't use my magic. And I was completely weaponless. I can't fight well with my hands tied.

"This is for your own good." Trey said and put his arm on my shoulders.

"You're liking this way too much" I told him.

He grinned and said nothing. I looked at Zack. "So, I can't look for my dad?" I asked him, forgiving him for doing all this to me.

"Not according to your mom, you can't. Why didn't you tell me Hecate forbade you to leave camp?" He asked.

"How did you know she told me that?" I growled.

"You talk in your sleep." Zack stated.

"And, uh, sorry about that kid, uh, Oliver?" Trey said awkwardly. I gave him a _wtf? _Look. "You're a very loud sleep-talker." he added. I cursed under my breath and made a mental note for a potion to stop me from sleep talking.

Camp had recovered fast, because all that destroyed, which wasn't a lot, had been build. But, I noticed, even from far, that someone had burned down my cabin, and that was ye not fixed. Mine was the only one burned down. Someone clearly hated me. I sighed sadly, think off all my spell books and clothes. And my wonderful, comfortable bed.

"Don't worry, your all your spell books made it. Turns out, they were completely damage-proof. Unfortunately, nothing else survived." Zack told me.

I didn't even wonder how he knew I was think that. But, I was happy my books were okay. Not so happy I have no where to sleep, and no change of clothes. At least the Hephaestus cabin was already starting to rebuild it, no doubt they would make it awesome-er.

"Terra?! Holy Zeus, why did you run off? You left me in the infirmary wondering why you left for a good hour! Do you know how long you've been gone? The _whole _day!" Luna yelled, stomping over to me. It didn't even occur to me that the sky was dark. I shrugged, not knowing what to say to her. He crossed her arms and looked at Trey. "Who's that?" She asked.

"I sense this chick is a bit rude" Trey growled.

Luna gathered all her willpower not to deck him in the face. "Luna, that's Trey." I said.

"Yeah, her new best friend." He said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and shook head. Then, I realized my hands were tied, but I can still use my legs. Trey swiftly spin and tripped both Zack and Trey. They landed on their backs and groaned.

"Does she do this a lot?" Trey asked.

"Yes, she does." Zack answered.

"And she will again if you don't untie me!" I yelled.

Zack stood and un-knotted it. Once he took it off, I could feel my magic coming back.

"Happy?" Trey said and stood up.

I made them fly ten feet into the air, and dropped them. "Yeah, actually I am." I turned to Luna. "Lets go to Cooper and ask her what else she saw and heard. We need to know if Zora and...him really took Luke or not." I said.

Luna nodded and we dashed to the infirmary. I tried not thinking of Oliver too much, or I would start crying. But, still. A tear made it's way down my cheek. I tried not think of my dad, too. And my burnt down cabin. Not to mention I still hadn't seen Brooklyn yet, or the Oracle, Rachel.

* * *

**Was that good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Tell me!! And, sorry for the short chapter!  
**

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION! I HAVE CHANGED MY FANFIC NAME TO: The Evil Hershey Panda. I was recently Demi-god daughter of the sea, I got bored of the name, so I did a new one. Hope it doesn't confuse you!**

**Okay then. I'm updating a lot lately, maybe because I'm not busy with homework and such. Well, here's a new chapter, and sorry to all the Oliver-lovers!!**

**And, for this chapter, I think you should listen to the song _Already Gone by Crossfade_. It's how Terra is feeling this whole chapter, the song is really good. **

**But, I'm doing this chapter in Song form, and Terra and Oliver's point of view. Hope you like it, I've never done this before. **

**And question answering time!**

**-I know it was kind of awkward with Zack and Trey -cause they're guys and all, I thought about it too, but didn't want to change it. It's just, they were the only people who she seemed to talk to before she ran off, not including confused Luna who was in the infirmary with Cooper. And sorry about the spelling mistakes and such, I'll see if I can get to them later on. **

**-He arrived with Brooklyn, and still is with Brooklyn. She went to go see the oracle, Rachel. But, a coincidence...She, Cash and Rachel are missing, could it have something to do with the prophecy?? (Spoiler alert!) Ha, ha. **

**-And, I'll put Terra's fatal flaw in this chapter, I don't know the official term for it, but if anyone would find out and tell me, it would be lovely. Her flaw makes her dangerous, as you'll see in this chapter. **

**I was already done when I read your review, and decided to stick the answers to your questions here so you don't have to wait until the ninth chapter. =] Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Read on!!**

**Chapter 8**

_***Oliver's POV***_

_I will not leave a letter nothing at all  
I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone  
I wont break this silence we've shared for so long  
I will be strong _

I trudged through the snow from coming from the ship as I thought of Terra. Camp half-blood's beach was already filled with snow, though it stopped by now. I looked up at the dark sky and wondered if I choose the right path. Behind me, on the ship, Juliet was urging me on with that sly smile planted on her face.

_  
I will not leave a letter nothing at all  
I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone  
Why did I stay here stay for so long  
When we're so far gone _

_I feel so stupid taking this fall _

_***Terra's POV***_

_I should have seen it known all along  
I won't break this silence we've shared for so long  
__I will be strong_

_What could you possibly want from me  
Can't you see I'm already gone  
Everything we thought we'd be  
I still don't feel sorry for this loss _

I still can't believe Oliver would betray me. The laughter, happiness, and friendship we shared is now all pointless. I hate him now, and I never wish to see him again.

_I will not waste a moment thinking these thoughts  
Forgetting comes easy  
I never cared at all  
Hurt became hate now I'm feeling the strain  
There's just too much pain _

_***Oliver's POV***_

_Falling to pieces get swept away  
Left all our pictures some to fade  
I won't break this silence we've shared for so long  
I will be strong_

_What could you possibly want from me  
Can't you see I'm already gone  
Everything we thought we'd be  
I still don't feel sorry for this loss_

_You don't have to say anything at all  
I wont stop you from walking away  
I'll do nothing at all  
_

I should just let her be. After all, she hates me now. I have to deal with it. Not that I really liked her during this mission. I'm a good actor, that's what actors do. They play people other people wish them to be like. It's what I did with Terra, I made her fall in love with me, only to break her heart in the worse way. So I'll just leave her alone, after _this _mission of course. I jogged forward, into the forest...

_***Terra's POV***_

I slipped outside, wanting to get some air. I didn't even stop to cover my bare arms or put sneakers on. Something...urged me to go outside. Into the forest. I swiftly and stealthily made my way to the center of the forest. I avoided the harpies at all cost. I shivered from a cold wind and walked faster.

I came upon the large tree stump from earlier. It was clear of snow, but I noticed something I didn't notice before. A large crack, about three feet or more, going towards the stump. I also notice there was no wind, and it was kind of warm. I sat on the stump with my legs crossed. I looked up at the dark sky, and still, Oliver crossed my mind again.

_  
Sitting here I waste a day,  
While the memories fade away,  
You know I expected so much more from you _

I heard a branch crack, and jumped off the stump, my bow and arrows appeared at hand. I stood, shocked at the sight before me. Oliver.

_***Normal, Terra's POV now. The song is finished, I hope you liked it!!***_

Anger flared inside of me, and I dropped my bow and held my arrow to his neck. "What are you doing here, traitor?!" I growled.

He flinched, but didn't back away. "Terra, I need to talk to you." He said.

I forced a laughed, "Ha! Like I'd ever talk to you! Now leave before I make you!" I yelled.

Harsh winds started whipped around us, my hair began hitting my face annoyingly. "Terra, I know you won't make me." He said softly, I could barely here him over the wind.

I glared at him, the winds getting stronger. "How dare you tell me what I may or may not do! I should slit your throat open right now!" I said.

"Terra, you don't want to kill me." He said again.

"Oliver! What the hell are you talking about?! I'll kill you, bring you back to life, then murder you again! Can't you get that I _hate _you now! Do you know who much hurt you caused everyone?! And grieve?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I screamed. A few tears slid down my cheek, but the wind blew it away.

Anger flared in his eyes now. "Alright then I get it! You hate me! You know what, I hate you, too! I never liked you at all! You're aggressive, annoying, clueless, _and stupid!_" He yelled back.

I blinked in surprise, but just got angrier. I didn't even notice that I pushed the arrow against his skin so hard, it was bleeding. I dropped the arrow angrily. I glared at him, my fist clenched. He dropped on his knees and hands on the ground and a painful expression settled on his face. He gagged and his eyes started rolling behind it's sockets.

"Terra!" I heard a voice yell.

A force pushed me to the ground and instantly, all the wind died. I shivered from the cold snow and heard Oliver coughing and gasping for breath. Surprisingly, that force was Trey.

"Trey?" I questioned, confused. But, anger still there.

He pinned down my arms, his eyes full of worry. "You are not that person. You can't kill him, the guilt will kill _you_ afterward_._ You are not that kind of person." he said softly.

Now, the anger was completely gone. I realized what I was doing, I was trying to kill Oliver slowly, and painfully.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to learn how to control my powers and-" I stuttered, only to be cut off by him.

"Fatal flaw, that's it. That's your fatal flaw, you're unable to control yourself." He said.

I blinked, but understood. I need to learn how to control myself. Trey helped me up, his touch making me warm. _Duh, he's Apollo's son. _

He sighed and looked at Oliver, who was still trying to catch his breath. He glanced upwards and glared at me, then Trey.

"Come on, you'll freeze." Trey said and led me away from Oliver.

"But, what about-" I started.

"Don't worry, he'll go back to where he came from." he said.

I nodded and continued walking. I need to learn how to control by powers, even if it means training day and night. And, I'm pretty sure something to happened to Brooklyn. No doubt Cash would be wish her, and maybe Rachel, too because I haven't seen her. I sighed and concentrated on the sound of my cold feet stepping through the snow. I sneezed, and almost laughed, I guess I was sick. I said goodbye to Trey before I went into my cabin and decided tomorrow I would train hard, and see if I can get some medicine. I tried not thinking off any other problems I have in my life, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**-On ship where Juliet, Zora, Oliver, Carlos, and evil army are on.-**_

"I couldn't do anything." Oliver said angrily and slammed his sword onto the table.

"What?! Why not?!" Juliet cried out.

Oliver sighed and slumped on a chair, and coughed. "I couldn't do anything, but I did get to her. She has this power...Like, she was suffocating me without touching me. The feeling was awful and painful." he said quietly.

"Did she say anything useful?" Zora asked, bouncing on the tip of her sneakers.

Oliver smirking, topping off the evil look. "I heard this guy, _Trey, _say her fatal flaw." He said, forcing the name out a bit.

Carlos' eyebrow furrowed and looked out the window worriedly. Juliet leaned forward as Oliver blurted out Terra's new secret.

* * *

**I think I did pretty good in this chapter, but my opinion doesn't count. Yours does!!  
**

**Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'm sick, and, well, that's no walk in the park. And, I hurt my finger again, playing _basketball. _But, this time it was my middle finger. I'm such a klutz.**

**A/N I know there hasn't been much action, sorry 'bout that. I'll be sure to include some in this chapter. And, I know I should of done something about Oliver, it's just that all he needed was information. NOTE: He feels guilty about Terra. That's all I'll say. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 9**

I moved my strawberry pancakes around on my plate. I looked up at the morning sky, wonder I would actually _do _something to help my friends. I've been doing nothing for _two days. Two days! _It was torture! I've asked Chiron many times, but he's always like, "Patience child, your time will come." It gets me so _frustrated. _I feel restless, I want action. I feel guilty sitting around moping, not being any help to my friends. I cursed myself for being so self-fish. _You're not the only one going through this, Terra. Some others are worried about them, too. _

I looked at all the other tables, some a bit bare, but campers were still having fun. Zack was enjoying himself at the Apollo table, along with Trey. Luna had left, she had to go home, for school and such. Hunter and I have been getting along well, she's been really nice. Cooper was _distraught. _And I didn't blame her, if anything happened to Luke, it would happen to her, she's been worried ever since.

I fingered my necklace, a habit by now. I started getting angry, angry that I'm not able to help. And it's my mother's fault! She's not going to let me leave camp! And it was Chiron's fault, too, he won't send me to find the missing persons. I felt myself getting hot, and knew that my anger was causing this. From the corner of my eye, I saw Zack's head snap up and turn to me. He read my emotion, and possibly felt my energy going over-drive. He gave me a look that said, _Are you okay? _I nodded and silently got up, avoid Chiron and anyone who would've seen me, and I sprinted to my cabin.

Hephaestus fixed it up, it looked like it did before it was burnt down. The wonders builders can...build.

I paced in my cabin and thought about what I should do. I need to save Brooklyn, Cash, Rachel, and Luke. But, how if I can't go anywhere.

I imagined a little light bulb appearing over my head as I thought of an idea. I mentally called Zack over to my cabin, a few minutes later and he was there. I explained my plan to him, he protested. But, eventually, he came though. Now, all I need was...Trey and Hunter.

**~*~Time Lapse~*~**

"Please?" I begged Hunter, once again.

"I don't know, it'll be breaking the rules, it wouldn't be smart-"

"Are you really going to let rules get in the way of the fate of the world?" I asked, trying to my my voice as convincing as possible.

"It's not the fate of the world-" She started.

"It will be if we don't do anyhing!" I said.

She sighed. "But, my siblings, what will they say? Won't they worry and go looking for me, just causing more danger?" She asked.

"We'll leave a note! Come one, you know I'll need Athena's smarts..." I said.

She scratched her blond hair and sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. "Alright, only to help the fate of the world."

I smiled. "Great! Now, you know where we have to go right, it's pretty obvious, right?" I asked.

She nodded and scanned through the notebook she was holding. "The Underworld. That's our best guess. Rachel could have told Brooklyn her prophecy, Brooklyn must've gotten angry and ran into the woods, Rachel running after her. Cash probably ran after Brooklyn, too, worrying something will happen. That crack you explained to me earlier, Brooklyn might have escaped into the underworld through there. Except, Rachel and Cash fell in as well, leading them all to the Underworld and into the hands of our prime suspect; Hades." She explained.

My eyebrows furrowed and I thought about what she had said, I only thought half of that, but no doubt she was right. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone behind popped up suddenly and I jumped about a foot into the air.

"Sorry" Trey muttered and cleared his throat. "So, what's this crack you were talking about? Maybe we should check it out for any clues?" He suggested.

I nodded, thinking it was a good idea. Trey went to get Zack as Hunter and I ran ahead. I followed my foot-steps to where I saw the tree stump with the crack coming for it. I got there, to the peaceful setting. Here, there was no wind, and it was warm, only some snow had melted. I looked to where two nights ago, I was fiercely attacking Oliver. I noticed something that looked like blood and tried think it was someone else blood. Zack and Trey was behind us now, went Hunter let out a small yelp and ran to the crack. I ran next to her and crouched down.

"Is it...Is it _closing?_" Trey asked.

I blinked a dozen times, how is that possible? And, it was closing at great speed. I wasn't using any magic to close it.

"I think someone's trying to keep us from learning the truth." Hunter stated.

"I second your thought" Zack muttered.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, once the crack closed, the wind picked up. That's it, it's over for the clues about the crack.

"Lets leave it at that. We should get ready for tonight, we're leaving once we're sure everyone's asleep" I said and trudged angrily though the fluffy snow.

**A/N This is all happening a bit too fast, sorry. But, I really don't know how to word it. Up to this point, this was re-written 4 times with different plots...BTW, Luna left because she had to go home. Just in case you get confused, Terra already asked Trey and he accepted.**

Chiron wasn't the least bit suspicious throughout the day, or so we thought. That night, around three, I sneaked out of my cabin. I buttoned up my black trench coat as a strong gust of wind hit me. Maybe...maybe I can warm my self up. With fire.

I looked around for any sign of movement. I outstretched my hand and imagined a small fire on it, burning without burning me. I imagined the warmth and brightness of it. I put a bit of my anger towards it, just in case it needed emotions to heat up. I close my eyes, as if that was going to help.

"Is it me, or do you see the fire, too?" A voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I didn't even look around to see who said that. I stared at the small fire on my hand, not burning me.

"Fire" I whispered, as if I just discovered it. Trey leaned over my shoulder and stared at the fire as well.

"I guess the training over the days worked out" he commented.

I grinned and nodded, completely hypnotized.

"Zack is leaving a note for our cabin mates and Chiron" He added.

I peeled my eyes away from the fire, and just as I did, it evaporated. I frowned and looked to where a figure was running towards us.

"Okay! I'm here!" Hunter breathed.

"Great, now lets find Zack." I said and we quietly sprinted to the big house, but stopped short. Zack was there alright...talking to Chiron.

Chiron saw us and motioned us over, we walked slower, but we obeyed.

"Have a safe trip." was all he said. He looked at the necklace my mother gave me. "Don't let that get in the wrong hands."

"Aren't you going to stop us?" I asked.

"Stop what? You're not here. As far as I know, I don't even know you're leaving." He winked and walked back inside.

"That was cool of him." Hunter stated.

"Uh-huh" Trey agreed.

"Lets just go" I said and walked ahead with Zack. "What did he tell you?" I asked.

"He knows Hecate didn't want you leaving camp. But, he needs Rachel back here. And, Brooklyn and Cash need to be safe, as well as Luke." he said. He looked behind us, Trey and Hunter were talking, not paying much attention to us. Or so we thought.

"You're not doing this because of your dad, are you?" Zack whispered.

I blinked. "No. No, I'm not. I am having thoughts...that maybe he's there in the underworld...but, now I'm not so convinced. Why would they want my father?" I said nervously.

"You tried escaping to see hi. You tried going to the underworld, alone." he said. He stopped and fully faced me. "Promise me that if you see your father in the Underworld in bad condition, you won't forget our mission. Swear on the river stinx." he asked.

I thought about it. I looked back at Trey and Hunter who was watching us. I knew that I couldn't let them get hurt because of my selfish reasons. "I swear on the river stinx." I told Zack quietly and went ahead of them.

Up at Half-blood hill, Angel and another Pegasus, Ice, were waiting for us. I patted Angel and rubbed Ice's muzzle. They could withstand the cold, but not for long. I hopped on, not bothering to even glance at Zack hop on behind me. I'm not talking to him, I can't believe he made say such a swear. Trey and Hunter went on the other Pegasus. Hunter looked down nervously.

"I'm not to thrilled about flying after my last experience. Maybe we should-" Her voice got cut off by her own screaming as Ice flew directly up in the air dramatically.

Trey laughed as Ice did a full circle and headed to New York. Angel flew after Ice gracefully, not bothering to do any elaborate circle, square, or triangle.

The snow had stopped and the wind died down, seems that Zeus still wants me safe, even though him and my mom are having a quarrel. I wasn't saying anything, neither was Zack. I was upset, but I knew what he meant. If I didn't like what I saw, I would over-react and forget about them.

I glanced over at Trey and Hunter. Hunter's eyes were tightly shut and she held on to Ice like she was going to fall, I couldn't blame her. I think someone gave Ice too much sugar cubes. Trey was smiling with delight as Ice swirled in the air, he too was holding on tight, afraid to fall. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I hurriedly looked away, I could almost _feel _him frowning.

About an hour later, we had spotted New York City. I still hadn't spoken to Zack, and he wasn't speaking to me either. Our empathy link didn't really help that. Angel and Ice landed in an alley. I slipped off her and gave her an apple from my bag, I gave one to Ice, too.

"You did great" I muttered to Angel. Ice neighed and I assured him he did well, too. "Now, back to camp, we'll see you if we come back" I said to angel and gave her two pats.

She took a running start and flew into the sky with Ice. Hunter wobbled over to me, looking a little green.

"Can we...stay for a while?" She asked. I nodded, she sighed and sat on the floor with her face in her hands.

I stepped out the alley and looked around. The station a block away, from there we'll go from here to Virginia. I looked fro any monsters. _Nope, no monsters._

"It's all clear guys." I called out. I received murmurs of _okay's _from them.

Trey stepped beside me and looked around. "Want to tell me what Zack meant when he made you swear?" He asked.

I looked down, then glanced back. "We're going for a walk" I called out. I didn't wait for Zack's response.

We walked, not really saying anything. After a while Trey cleared his throat. "Do you want about it?" he asked.

I nodded. "My father was taken away. Zack, Cash, Brooklyn and I were outside when hell hound attacked us. We defeated it, of course, but when we got inside, my father was gone. The hell hound was clearly a distraction, and hell hounds come form the underworld...so Hades might have sent it. Which means my father might be there." I explained and dreaded my next words. "Dead or alive."

Trey stayed quiet. I snuck a look at him. The street lights made a shadow go over his face, he was deep in thought. He looked at me and forced a smile, not really succeeding.

"It'll be okay. With you, mighty Terror, everything will." he said.

I grinned, rolling my eyes at _mighty Terror. _He held my hand squeezed it reassuringly, lingered a bit, then let go.

"Hiya." A high voice said. Trey and I stopped dead in our tracks. _Zora. _I glared at her, looking at her made me nauseous. She was wearing pink _everything. _"On a date, are we?" she giggled.

I clenched my hands, unfazed, though Trey looked down at his sneakers. "_Zora_" I growled. "What are your doing here?"

"You mean _we._" Behind her, two figures stepped up. Carlos and _Oliver. _I tensed at the sight of Oliver and avoided his eyes. Zora grinned, "Feeling uncomfortable, huh, Terra?" she said.

My bow and arrow appeared at my hands and I held it up in a _move and I attack _motion. Trey placed his hand on mine, forcing me to lower my weapon. He gave me a small nod. _Not yet. _

My eyes flickered to Oliver, then quickly went to Carlos. "Why are you still with them? Don't you realize Juliet killed both of you sisters?" I asked him. He said nothing, though his eyes looked glossy. I looked at Zora and narrowed my eyes at her. "Is that a _zit_?!" I asked.

Her hands flew to her face feeling around, Aphrodite girls are so gullible. Trey smirked. Oliver stepped in front of Zora.

"Stop playing games, Terra." He said sternly, like he was my father.

Trey stepped in front of me. "You can't tell her what to do." He growled.

I stepped from behind him and glared at Oliver. "What do you want?"

"A negotiation." he replied.

"I would never compromise with the likes of _you._" I said.

"Don't make me force you." he said.

"You cannot force me, touch me and I'll attack" I said, holding up my bow and I notched an arrow.

He blinked a couple times and took out a sword. I glanced upwards, I made all the street lights lit up with my magic so I could see them more clearly. In my mind, I called to Zack, even thought I hated to.

"We want you to be on our team." Carlos said stepping up.

I stepped forward, but Trey held my arm and pulled me back. Oliver flicked his black hair from his eyes and looked at Trey.

"You can't decide for her." He said.

"What makes you think she'll go with you? After all you've done to her?" Trey said coldly.

Oliver winced then looked at me. "Because we know something about her father."

I think my heart skipped a beat. My legs felt like jello and Trey held me up. "Where is he?" I asked.

Trey gave me a look. "The swear." He whispered.

I blinked. The swear, right. It would be deadly if I broke the swear. "Forget it." I told Oliver and he snapped back in surprised.

I absolutely _hated _Zack for making say that stupid swear! Why did I even _accept?! _Ugh!

"You don't want to save your father?" Carlos asked.

Two dark figures dropped from the sky, or the roof, and held dagger to Zora's, who was looking in a mirror, and Carlos. Oliver turned, surprised and took out his sword. Trey leaped up and knocked his sword away. Suddenly, I had an urge to look at the clock. It was four thirty, a.m. The train!

"Guys, the train!" I said.

"Crap" Trey muttered. He kicked Oliver on the back and Oliver fell to the ground. Hunter pushed Zora to the ground, and soon Carlos was on the ground, too.

Zack grabbed my hand, "Come one, before we miss it!" He said and all four of us started running.

Behind us, Oliver got up, helped Zora and Carlos, and they started running after us. I pushed them back with my magic and they all fell.

We ran down the stairs of the station and quickly pain the cashier for a the nine hour trip. The train just got here, and we rushed over to it, then we saw Oliver and them again. We pushed past small groups of people with suitcases and threw ourselves into the train. Just as the doors closed, Oliver got in front of them. He kicked the trained door angrily and started walking back, he turned and looked straight me. Then the train started moving. I sighed as everyone settled into the train beds. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did they want from you?" Hunter asked, clearly over her flying sickness.

"They wanted to recruit me." I said.

She said nothing, just nodded. I shivered suddenly feeling the cold, and yet I was _very _warm. I started sniffling. I shuddered and took my coat off. Zack looked up from what he was doing and looked at me, I gave him a silent thank you, he nodded, but still went over to me. I touched my head with the back of his hand and quickly took it up.

"You're burning up." he said and handed me a canteen of nectar. I drank some, turns out, godly food heals bruises and broken bones, not sore throats and a stuffy nose.

* * *

**I just had to rhyme in that ending, I found it funny...Anyways, as I mentioned before, this is the forth time I wrote this, I hope you like it. I made this chapter long, because I won't be updating for a while, so consider this an early Christmas present. Speaking of Christmas, what are YOU getting??? I'm getting an iPod nano, 5th generation. So, Tell me what _you're_ getting!! I'm really excited for X-mas =)**

**Please review !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy, okay, I made a mistake, THIS is the last chapter until the New Year. =] And, for answers and stuff to the reviews: I'll try and be more descriptive with where the group, I think that's what I need to work on, being more descriptive. And, I didn't make the crack up on the spot, in the previous chapter(I think) I mentioned it, only for a moment. And, I haven't read PJ&O in a while, so I didn't know how to spell 'Styx', thanks for the correction!! And, yeah, sorry about how the 'Evil' people just popped up out of no where, I'll try to fix that in the later chapters. =] And, sorry for the language in this chapter as well. **

**Aaand(You don't _have _to read this) I sneaked a peek at one of my Christmas surprise, and now I feel guilty, but also very happy, I'm getting a stereo!! =] But, still, the guilt is slowly KILLING me!! And for the other who mentioned their presents, that's awesome! Hope you have a great Christmas!!**

**Oh! This chapter focuses on Oliver, Zora, Carlos, and the rest of the evil group. Sorry it's short. Hope you don't get confused or anything...**

**Chapter 10**

Oliver jogged up the steps, upset that he let them get away. He could have shadow traveled, he could have raised the dead, he could have attacked with a sword. But, somehow, he felt he couldn't, _wouldn't. _He wasn't really sure what to make of this. He pulled up his hood as he left the tunnel and was out in open air. Zora and Carlos was waiting for him around the corner, both of them absorbed in an iPod.

Zora saw him leaned off the wall and walked up to him, along with Carlos. She glanced behind Oliver, and frowned. "I guess you didn't get them?" she snapped.

"They went in a train, what was I suppose to do?" He asked.

She forced a laugh. "You know what you could have done." She turned to walk off, but then turned abruptly. "You're not getting second thoughts...are you?" She asked.

"About what?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Stop playing dumb, you're not getting feelings of that bitch, Terra, are you?" She yelled.

"No! You think I would after she nearly killed me?!" He scoffed, "I...don't know" He said, more softly.

"The plan was to make her fall in love with you, not vice-versa. If Juliet finds out that you are, you'll regret it." Zora growled. "You're on our team, not theirs. If I find out you let them get away, or if I find out you're betraying us, I promise, I will beat you to crap."

She turned, heading to their secret camp. Oliver glanced at Carlos, who was staring off into space, deep in thought. "You're not going to say anything?" Oliver asked.

Carlos snapped out of his day dreamed and blinked. "What?" Oliver rolled his eyes, smacked Carlos on the head, and followed Zora.

The secret camp was in a manhole. One that Juliet made with magic. When you fall through it, it transports you to the _real _camp. Oliver was the last to go through. He gave one last look outside and jumped in.

He landed in a forest clearing, a very _large _one. Half-bloods who have turned was either mingling, fighting, or doing nothing. In the middle of it all, was a large tent. The one Juliet was in. Oliver walked over to it, and slipped inside.

In it, was actually much bigger than it looked, everything was white there were tons of beds, and then a room for the lieutenants. Oliver, Zora, Carlos, and Juliet slept and planned in that room. Oliver went in and sat down at a rectangular table where Zora, Carlos, and Juliet were sitting. Zora and Juliet were currently arguing, and Carlos was resting his on the table. Oliver rubbed his eyes and slammed a fist on the table, Zora and Juliet stopped arguing and glared at Oliver.

"Why are you arguing this time?" He asked calmly.

"Juliet wants to send a spy on Terra and the other kids, but I say we wait, since we already know where they're going!" Zora yelled.

Juliet's eyes flashed and Zora was pushed back onto the wall. Zora groaned in pain and slid down from the wall. Oliver rushed over to her, and knelt down. He felt her head, and discovered it was bleeding a little. And there was a possible sprain in her elbow, because of the impact. Oliver glared at Juliet.

"What was that for?! You can't go around beating up your own team! You're not the boss her!" He yelled at her.

Juliet clenched her fist and glared up at Oliver's intense stare. "I might not be the leader around here, but I have certain restrictions. I can kill you right here and now and she won't even glance at your dead body twice." She growled.

Oliver stepped up to her. "Try me" He growled back.

Juliet did nothing. She stared into his dark eyes, and wished she could. She wished she could kill them all, especially Terra, for being the obstacle in their plan. Oliver smirked, causing her to whip out her sword and hold it to his throat. Oliver was too quick though. He grabbed her wrist, took the sword from her, twisted her arm around so her back was to him. He held her own sword to her throat.

"One move, and you'll find yourself in the Underworld the quick way." He said.

"You can't do anything to me, Oliver." Juliet said, laughter in her voice. "Is this anger because of Terra? Are you upset that I hurt her before? Are you upset she no longer loves you, but hates you? You know, she did love you. A lot, more than anything actually. Now she hates you guts. And...I believe you love her, too. I guess spending all that time with her before has finally caught up with you." She said.

Oliver pushed her away and dropped her sword. "I do not love her, I am against her. Do not accuse me of betraying any of you." He said and sat down, not glancing at Zora, who was starting to get up.

Juliet grinned evilly. Knowing he's thinking about it, considering it. And he was, against his will of course. Carlos stood, "Guys, stop irritating each other, alright? No one here is a traitor, and that's it" he said.

_Except me, _Oliver thought to himself. _I betrayed everyone at camp. My father and mother must be disappointed._

A knock was heard at the door. Juliet opened it with her magic and laid down on her bed. At the door stooda half-blood. He was holding someone. Juliet leaned up and smiled at the person.

"Ah, the infamous, Luke." She greeted.

His hands were tied, and he looked beaten up. "Who are you?" He forced the words out.

"My name is Juliet. From now on, you're a part of our evil little plan." She said cheerfully.

"I'm taking any part in this. Years ago, this was what caused my death." He said.

He glanced behind Juliet and looked at Oliver. "You look just like your father. He was a great help in the war. The war I started. I can't believe you, out of all people, would betray camp." he said.

Oliver said nothing, and looked down. Juliet slapped Luke across the face and glared at him. She looked at the half-blood holding him. "Lock him up for now, until tonight." she said.

The half-blood bowed and dragged protesting Luke away. Juliet slammed the door and looked at Oliver.

"Leave, I need a word with Zora and Carlos." She announced to him. He stood up and walked out the door, and gave a final look at Juliet, who was sneering at him.

* * *

**How was that??? I hope you like it because it's the last chapter until after Christmas!! Please review, and Merry Christmas!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy after Holidays! Hope you had a great time! And, I think I uploaded this chapter earlier than expected...oh, well. And, to answer a few questions. It wasn't the camp half-blood forest they were at, it was just a forest at a base camp no one can know about ;] Well, mostly because it doesn't really matter. Juliet wasn't with Oliver, Carlos, and Zora at the train station or anything because she had special business to attend to, that you can't know about, she got back to the base camp before Oliver, Zora, and Carlos did. Lets just say Oliver and the others didn't know what she was up to...Oliver and Zora captured Luke, they did so by forcing already beaten up Cooper to give them Luke. And, yeah, when Luke said "I'm taking any part in this.", I meant ****"I'm not taking any part in this." **

**On to the story!  
**

**Chapter 11**

The fever wasn't anything serious, it just a reaction to the build up of all the energy from the fire I was conjuring up. It helped that Zack knew about this, he had gone through it a few times. I thought kids of Apollo couldn't _make _fire, only set off heat. Fire would be from a child of Hephaestus or Hecate. Zack was acting suspicious when I asked him about it, so I dropped it, making sure not to mention it again because I don't want us to go back to not talking.

We've been on the train for about a day now, and there wasn't _anything _to do. No monsters had attacked us, which I found weird, but I enjoyed not getting attacked. We hadn't seen Juliet in a while, so I was afraid she has something big planed for us.

Right now, I was siting near the window with Hunter, away from the guys.

"So...I'm guessing back there...yesterday, there's something going on with you and the black-haired dude, that wanted to recruit you?" Hunter asked me. She was sitting across from me, with her feet on my seat, just as I was sitting, expect the opposite.

I considered telling her. We were on a quest together, I couldn't lie. "There was. He's my...ex-boyfriend, as you may call it." I said.

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward. From a few feet behind her, I could tell Trey was listening. So, I decided to keep it short. Since, thinking of Oliver made me angry. "I _loved _Oliver. He betrayed me, and now I hate him." I said.

I leaned back and crossed my arms, Hunter copied my movements. "I see...guess you really fell hard." she said.

I sighed and looked out the window. "I guess...but, that's all over now!" I said.

She nodded, thinking it over. Then, the train came to a sudden halt. I fell forward, and banged my head onto the seat in front of me. I groaned and stood up, looking around like everyone else. I heard a roar outside, and I was reminded that we were still pretty vulnerable.

"Attention passengers, attention passengers. Due to engine fail, you will have to wait until an engineer comes by and fixes it." I heard an old mans voice come from the PA system. He repeated it a couple times and let us know we can leave the train 'till it's fixed. We were stuck in Arkansas.

Trey, Zack, Hunter and I went straight outside. All of us heard the monster roar. We were close to the front of the train, so we could clearly see that there were three giants at the front of the train. One had stopped the train apparently, another was sitting on top of it, and another was getting ready to smash the engines.

I nodded at Zack and he took out his bow and arrow, and mine appeared in my hands. Hunter and Trey whipped out their swords and we all charged. I headed to the closest giant, and shot a few arrows to the head. It swamped it away like they were bugs and ripped a tree off it's roots and held it like a weapon.

I charged at me and brought down the tree to crush me. I flipped backwards, the tree missing me by a few inches. I jumped up on the tree and swiftly ran from the trunk to the giant's arms, and headed for it's head. Another giant turned from Zack and Trey and saw me. It grabbed me mid-jump and threw me to the ground and _stepped on me_. And, that hurt like I was being crushed between two wall. I cried out and Zack rushed to my side. He stabbed the foot of the giant with the dagger he took from my belt and helped me up as the giant howled in pain.

"You okay?" He asked, look for any serious injuries.

"Of course not!" I said rubbing my shoulder. "Now I know how a freaking cockroach feels." I muttered.

Zack rolled his eyes and ran to help Hunter, just after passing me my dagger. I attached my bow to my back, and slipped the dagger into my belt. I used my magic to fly onto the giants head and stuck my arrow into it. It roared and fell, bringing me down with it. I jumped off before it hit the ground. It leaned up and shook it's head dazedly.

I concentrated on the monster and stood straight up. Soon, the monster yelled out a pained cry and exploded into mucky, goo filled dust. I gagged and went to help Trey. He was getting beaten up pretty badly.

"How you doing?" I asked, while avoid a blow from the giant.

He glared at me as I smirked. He made sure to show me the large cut on his arm. "Pretty good, you?" he responded.

As if to mock me, the giant took it's large hand and flicked me, sending me flying back a few feet. "Never better" I called out to Trey.

I heard him laugh and made a mental note to push him off a cliff later. I rolled out of the way as one giant tried to step on me again. I was _not _going through that again. I jumped up and pressed my hand against the leg of the giant. I concentrated on it and muttered: _"__Σταματάω"_

The giant started moving very slowly, until it was no longer moving. Trey shot a few arrows at its head and the monster exploded, sending goo flying everywhere. _Yuck. _I heard tons of people from the train scream. _Oh, gods, I forgot all about them! _Most of them jumped out of the train and started running from the scene. I don't know what they saw, but I was glad it made them run away. Unfortunately, the train driver was among those who ran.

While studying the crowds of people, I didn't realize what was going on around me. So when Trey yelled, "_Terra!_" My head snapped up and I was pushed to the ground.

We fell with a grunt on the ground and I winced as arrows flew above my head. "Trey, you _are _heavy, you know that?" I said.

His cheeks heated up as he stood up, I smile, but it vanished as I looked at my surroundings. Tons of half-bloods, I assumed they were, were standing around me and Trey with swords and bows and arrows. I froze when I saw Zack and Hunter there. They were being held by two half-bloods, with swords to their throats. I could see both of them calculating ways we could get out of here.

"Terra...where did these people come from?" Trey whispered.

"How would I-" It dawned on me then. "The train." I said as I recognized a few people. "We were surround the whole time." I gulped, hating myself for not realizing.

"One move and your friends are dead." Someone said. A girl voice. I turned slightly, and nearly gasped out loud. The girl...she was wearing all black, and a hood, making a shadow over her face. But I could see clearly who she was. Cooper. From the dream where my mother gave me the necklace.

My hand flew up to my necklace, and instantly, I felt stronger. "Trey, fight." I said.

"What?!" He asked.

I whipped out my bow and arrow and began shoot all around me. Everyone attacked at once. I was careful not to attack Cooper, she could be more powerful than I thought, if she was with my mom. My plan was simple. I noticed a black jeep coming our way. From there...I think you an guess what I was going to do. I quickly made my way to Hunter and Zack, avoiding the fight, and pushed the people holding them back with my magic. I glanced at the car then at them, and they understood.

"Trey!" I called out, he made his way towards me, and everyone started going towards us.

"I'll hold them off, try stopping the car!" I said and jumped into the middle of the crowd. "I hope this works." I muttered. I closed my eyes and called out, "Hey, idiots, over here!" They all turned and ran to me.

At that moment, I felt a warm sensation. I had burst into fire. Everyone stepped back. I resisted the urge to smile an held my arms out, concentrating. I could feel my magic weakening, so I made it quick. I took deep breaths, and in a matter of seconds, fire was circulating me beautifully. I made little spinning motions with my hands and the fire circled faster and I was getting affected by the heat, because I was losing energy. The fire wall was circling around the enemy, and me.

"Terra! Get out of there!" I heard Zack yell.

_Alright, now how do I get out of here? _While everyone was busy panicking, I sprinted right into the fire with my arms in front of my face. I felt non-smoke filled air and breathed it into, then hit the floor. Someone laughed, and said, "Klutz."

"Shut up, Trey" I said and got up.

They got the car, but no one was in it. I looked at Zack. "What happened to the driver?" I asked.

"There was none. It was running by itself." He said.

By itself? That doesn't make any sense! "Lets just forget about that right now, Terra's Fire thing it disappearing!" Hunter yelled.

We all scrambled in the car and I ended up in the driver's seat. "I can't drive! I'm only fourteen!" I screeched.

"Just drive! Hit the pedal thing!" Trey yelled from shot-gun.

"Oh, yeah, that clears it up!" I yelled back.

"Just move!" He yelled and sat in the drivers seat and motioned my to sit in the seat he was sitting.

I heard lots of shouting, the fire wall had disappeared. "Just go!" Hunter yelled.

Without warning, Trey hit the 'Pedal thing' and I was slammed back to the drivers seat. He ended up siting on me while I yelled for him get off.

"Why don't you just move!?" He yelled.

"_I can't you're sitting on me!_" I screamed.

He yelled in frustration. Zack pulled me from the drivers seat and put me to Trey's former seat.

"Happy?!" Trey yelled.

"Yes, I am!" I yelled back and scrambled to put on my seat belt.

A few bad turns, awful accelerating, and screaming later, we were around a town. Trey tried driving slow, since we were around pedestrians, but didn't really succeed. He drover over a bridge, which was over a large river. I started getting nervous and noticed something weird. Black vans surrounded us.

"I think we're being followed." I said.

Trey was aware of that. He hit one of the cars on the side, and tried zooming forward. But, the van in front of us backed up and hit us, I heard Hunter scream as another van hit us from the side. Trey tried moving to the other side, but then one of the vans hit us a little too hard. Too hard meaning, we went _sailing _off the bridge. Hunter and I screamed our girlie screams, while Zack and Trey just yelled, "_Oh, my gods!_"

I tried making the car stop, but my magic was drained from the fire, and I only managed to slow it down. As we hit the surface of the water, the front glass broke and salt water slammed onto our faces. I closed my mouth, not wanting to drink the foul water.

The car slowed down in the water, but the car started filling up with water fast. I couldn't get my seat belt off, slid out of it from under and went to Trey, who had passed out form the impacted. I helped him out of the seat belt and looked at the back seat. Zack was helping Hunter out of her seat belt. With passed out Trey in one arm, I took Zack's hand and he took Hunter's. I pulled us out of the car, and swam up to the surface. Once above the water, I took a deep breath, so did Zack and Hunter.

"You okay?" Zack asked us. Hunter nodded.

"I am, but Trey's not. He's knocked out." I said and looked at Trey's body worriedly. I hope he isn't dead.

We swam to shore, me being a little slow from carrying Trey. Once there, I checked Trey's heart and ignored my shivering. I preformed mouth-to-mouth, and _hoped _Trey wasn't faking all this. A few breaths later, Trey's eyes snapped open. He turned to the side and spit our some water.

I sighed, relieved. He leaned up and winced, I noticed a bruise on his face. "That didn't go as I hoped" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not so thrilled either. I had to give you mouth-to-mouth." I said.

He gave me a sly look and smirked. "So...you kissed me?" He asked.

I punched him in the shoulder and stood up. "It just had to be you" I said.

"Hey, love birds, we have a problem." Hunter said.

I ignored the love birds comment and noticed we did have a problem. Half-bloods were racing towards us. In a minute, we were surrounded again. I pushed my wet hair out of my face and shivered, hating that I lost my coat in the water. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands, and I shot at the first person. But, that first person happened to be evil Cooper.

Her hand faced me and the arrow stopped midair air and burned to the ground. With a flick of her hand, we all went flying back. I groaned as I hit the ground. She clenched her hands, and suddenly, I felt a very strong pain in my stomach. Like...someone had filled it with needles and it was trying to digest. Zack, Trey and Hunter was feeling the pain, too.

I heard myself scream, the pain was becoming _unbearable. _Tears spilled down my cheeks as I realized this is what I did to Oliver. Now, felt guilty. I started coughing and gagging, not being able to breath. Cooper held four darts in her hand, and shot one at Zack, and he instantly went down, next was Trey, then Hunter, then me. She smirked before hitting me with the dart. I dropped to the ground, thinking this was better that the awful pain I just experienced.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter, please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated, my laptop isn't working properly. But, I'm updating now, so yeah. Just to answer a few questions. In the train, when they were surrounded by the enemy half-bloods, not all of the half-bloods were fourteen, some were younger, most were older, and they had disguises. When Terra got stepped on by the giant, it squished her hard and hurt her shoulder, I'll try to make her pain more...show-able?(hahaha) But, I don't under stand this question, **_**And I understand she could use her magic to fly around, but how did she push the petal?**_**Sorry...Anyways, Terra couldn't stop the car from falling because her magic and energy was drained, she wouldn't be able to if she wanted to. And, Terra felt guilty about Oliver because she experienced the exact same pain he went though, and as much as she hated him, she didn't want that to be on her conscience. I'll try to put more personality in the characters, and try not making Terra a Mary-sue. BTW, the Cooper in the last chapter isn't Luke-Cooper, it's EVIL Cooper, I know how that can be confusing, sorry about that.**

**Chapter 12**

I slowly woke up with someone nudging me annoyingly, I lifted my hand to slap that someone, but found out I couldn't. I forced my eyes to open and glanced down at my hand; they were expertly tie with thick rope. I looked down at my legs and sighed, they weren't tied. I looked looked up and saw that Zack, Hunter, and Trey were looking miserable, each of them were also tied. I struggled to lean up and looked around me.

We were in the middle of a clearing, between thick trees, and there was enough space for all of us and it was dark out. I thought I was leaning on a smooth tree, but it was really _air. _I'm thinking it's an invisible cage or shield of some sort. Though, as I moved around, I felt like I was leaning against two separate bars. _Where are we?_

Beside me, Hunter seemed to be thinking hard. She looked around, scanning everything then looked down at her tied hands, calculating. She struggled to take the rope off.

"It's no use, it's too tight" I said sadly.

She blinked a few times and looked at me accusingly. "This is all your fault! If you didn't get us all mixed up in this, we would have been at camp, _not _tied up, _not _about to probably get killed! You dragged into your little scheme and now we're all in trouble!" she yelled at me.

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Anger flared in me; she was blaming this on _me. _"Whoa, whoa, _whoa! _Don't put the blame on me! You knew the consequences when you agreed to help me! Did you forget that little _Athena _child?" I sneered.

She forced a laugh, "Do you, little _witch, _remember that _you _convinced me to go with you? I agreed because I wanted an adventure! But, apparently, I chose the _wrong _person to go with! You know, Trey and I heard what you and Zack were talking about, before we left camp. _You _weren't suppose to leave camp! You were _forbidden, _if Chiron knew, we would be at camp. If you had listened to you 'Mother' we wouldn't be in this mess! We wouldn't be _this _close to death every _day!_"

"Oh, _please!_" I yelled, "If you knew, you should have said something, not staying quiet like an _idiot. _I thought daughter of Athena was smart, wouldn't if be _smart _if you turned and went back to your cabin like a good little girl? Wouldn't it be _smart _to tell Chiron what we were up to? Wouldn't it be _smart _to shut the _hell _up?!"

"Are you implying I'm _stupid? _Terra, you don't know how to control your powers, you can't care about anyone safety because your small brain can't comprehend, for goodness sakes, _you can't even fight Juliet! Haven't_ you realize when ever you get near her, you get _beat-up? _You, Miss Perfect, think that you could do anything, when, frankly, you can't. If we die, it's because of _you, _how could Chiron tell a stupid girl like you to save the Oracle and the others? Did you use your little witch magic on him? Did you use you witch magic on all of us so we can come with you? If you hadn't noticed, right now, all of us _hate _you! If you trusty sidekick _Zack! _No one everyone is always betraying you, _you are a bitch! _If we get out of here, I'm leaving!" She yelled.

I didn't say anything. Zack opened his mouth to say something, but Hunter shot him such a scary look, he closed his mouth and looked down. Trey was ripping grass out with his tied hand, looking awkward. I couldn't help but think I'm a burden on everyone. She's right, I caused all this.

We all froze when we heard someone clapping. Out of the darkness, Juliet stepped out, glowing slightly in the dark. She was smiling at us like we were her best friends.

"Wow, Hunter, didn't think a little Athena child can be so..._Harsh?_" She said.

Hunter glared at her, I tried mustering enough energy, but I was completely defenseless. With Juliet was Carlos, Zora, and Oliver. Carlos was frowning, Zora was looking bored, and Oliver was against a tree with his arms crossed, but I couldn't see his face because of the dark.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here." She started.

I didn't want to listen to this. I turned my back on her and put my knees against my chest, feeling depressed about what Hunter said.

"Listen to me!" Juliet yelled.

Suddenly, I felt like my insides were burning. I gasped and held my stomach. It's like the burning was coming from there. My knees hit the ground and I held myself up with one hand on the grass and the other was painfully holding my stomach. I started trembling madly and I struggled to breath. _Juliet was trying to control me. _I was forced to sit up and turned around to look at her, she was concentrating hard, I knew it took a lot of energy. The burning grew worse until tears started spilling down my cheeks and a loud ringing entered my ears. From the corner of my eye, I _swear _I saw Oliver lean up from the the tree with a flash of alarm in his eyes. I ignored it and focused on not passing out. They burning stopped and I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. I blinked multiple times and focused on the ground instead of crying like a little baby.

"You're here, until we let you out, and that will take a while. Yo have been interfering with our plans, but we're taking care of this nuisance. You're just a delay, and soon everything _will _be perfect." Her accent seemed to grow weaker, so she sounded weird.

_Wait- _what plans?

"What plans are you talking about?" Zack yelled out.

She smiled, "I'm not allowed to tell you that. But, I will tell you that they don't involve four annoying campers." With that, she walked out, but her voice was heard perfectly from the trees. "Oliver and Zora, watch them!"

Carlos sighed and and trailed behind her like a dog. Hunter was sitting farthest from me, glaring at me. "_All. Your. Fault._" She said.

I didn't respond, I pressed again st the corner of the invisible cage and looked out into the woods. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if Oliver and Zora was watching us, with Zora trying to flirt with him. I didn't care if Trey and Zack didn't stick up for me when Hunter yelled, because what she said was true. This _is _all my fault. And I'm not going to make it any worse. But, the fact that _Zack _did say anything really hurt me. He was my protector, my best friend. And just sat there, saying nothing, agreeing with Hunter. And Trey, I was starting to like him, but he thought the same thing Hunter did. Hunter...well she made it clear she didn't want anything to do with me.

They were being forced through all this torture, they were miserable. Because of me. I need to get them out of here, I would stay if I had to, but I was going to break out of this place, go to the underworld and save Rachel, Brooklyn, and Cash. I have to save up my energy, and build it up and the same time. I have to meditate to build up my energy, but I can't make it obvious. I have I can do this with my knees pulled up. I shivered as it began to snow lightly, I still didn't have a coat. And they took about all of our weapons, but I think I could still make my bow and arrow pop up, then again, I can't use a bow with my hands tied

I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. I focused on breathing and calming myself. Right away, the wind died and the snow slowed and stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over my shoulder, at Oliver. He had seen me meditate before and knew what happens what I do, I hope he doesn't remember. He had a blank expression on his face and didn't seemed to notice anything. I tried breathing in and out to build up my energy, but I felt a bit of it when pain entered my stomach.

I cried out and held my stomach and the wind picked up and snow began falling again. I felt eyes on be but ignored it. What was happening? What did Juliet do? My stomach felt like it was burning again and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. I took quick breaths and calmed down when the burning subsided. I think whatever she did to me affected me when I use magic.

I felt my neck for the necklace my mother gave me. It's still there, I took it off (Kind of hard since my hands were tied) and looked at it, my stomach still burning causing my head to form beads of sweat. It felt like I had really cramps, but I grit my teeth and studied the necklace. The purple stone glinted, even in the dark. Why did it look so familiar?

My eyes widened when I realized what it was. "Oh, my gods." I said, not realizing I said it out loud. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't acknowledge them.

_The Stone of Life. _Did I destroy it properly? I remember it breaking into pieces...and I _bet _this is one of the pieces. But...I remember my mother saying it turned to ash, she told me when I was staying with her for a year...and I remember her saying she kept a piece. _Oh, gods..._Didn't the Stone of Life give you strength? Why was I feeling so weak?

"What's that?" A high voice asked and I jumped. Zora. She felt around for the bars of the cage and slipped her thin arm through it. She grabbed the necklace and studied it. Oliver walked over.

"Give it back." I said.

She smiled, "This necklace is kind of pretty...Maybe I should keep it, jewelry is a girl's best friend, you know." she said and admired it.

"Zora, just give her the necklace." Oliver said.

I stood up and glared at him, "I don't need you to speak for me." I growled. I looked at Zora. "Give me my necklace."

"No, I'm keeping it. What are you going to do? Attack me? You can't even get near me." She said, she started opening the clasp, but couldn't.

"Stop! You're going to break it!" I yelled angrily.

She fiddled with it and pulled it hard. I heard a _snap _and she looked at the ground where the necklace fell. She looked at me and and smiled. "Oops. I think I broke it. Sorry"

Something inside me just lost it and my eyes flashed angrily at her. I felt a warm sensation and knew that energy was filling me, but I didn't experience any more pain. I was still angry, she broke my necklace! She broke the Stone of Life! The wind started picking up and it became strong, though I wasn't getting cold. The rope that tied my hands burned my skin and resisted crying out. The rope burned until it turned into ashed. I shook my hands and held them out either side of me.

"What are you doing?!" Zora yelled.

I shut my eyes and focused on breaking the cage. I knew I wasn't strong enough. "_Mother," _I whispered, "_Please help me_"

I felt sudden surge of energy and gasped, the feeling was amazing, I can't even describe it. The cage turned visible and started turning red...like it was burning. Zack, Trey, and Hunter yelped as if it singed them. The cage exploded and We all dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit by pieces of the magic metal. I felt something graze my arm painfully and all the power and energy in my body immediately left. A sharp piece of metal had dug into my arm and burning painfully. I bit my tongue and refused to scream.

The pieces of metal stopped falling, but it was still cold. It was silent for a moment and I felt blood ooze out of my arm, I ignored it and struggled to stand. I winced and looked around. Zora was knocked out and Oliver was just getting up. Hunter, Zack and Trey looked confused and stood. I felt weak as I backed up, not really wanting to confront them. I looked at my arm and winced as I pulled the metal out. Blood was dripping on the snow, staining the fluffy whiteness that had just appeared on the ground. I covered the large gash with my hand. I shivered and looked around for a way out.

"This way!" Zack hissed and ran through the trees. The others followed him, and reluctantly followed them.

"Hey, stop!" Oliver voice rang out in the silence as the wind died down a bit.

I kept running, my hand securely on my wound. I screamed as two skeletons suddenly rose from the ground and stood in front from of me saying things I didn't understand. Oliver appeared out of a shadow and stood behind the skeletons.

"Don't move!" He yelled.

I felt dizzy and took a step back, feeling warm blood slip out of my hand. Oliver's eyes trailed down to my wound but quickly made it's way back to my eyes. He looked around and stepped past the skeletons. He stepped closer to me, and I took a few clumsy steps back.

"Terra, listen to me." He said in a low voice. As I kept stepping back, he stepped forward.

"Don't come closer, I'll turn you into a toad!" I yelled.

"I know you don't have any energy or magic left." He said, almost sounding like his old self.

I glared at him stopped moving. "Oliver, stop, you traitor. I can still fight." I said bravely, though I felt like I couldn't move anymore.

He winced at the word traitor, "Don't be be silly, you badly hurt."

I took another step back and he took another one forward. "Terra, _please. _Just listen to me!"

"You think I'll listen to you after all this? I'm not that gullible anymore, Oliver. So _step away from me._" I growled.

He moved a little closer and stopped. He touched my hand and I shivered and moved back more, feeling even more dizzy from the lose of blood. And from his touch...I didn't realize how much I miss him.

"Please. Listen" He pleaded.

I actually considered it for a moment! "You're trying to trick me! Just _shut-up! _Stop it! You're going to drive me crazy! Stop acting like that! Don't you think you've done enough?!" I yelled. I hoped my ex-friends would at least turn back for me, but right now, I just wish Oliver would leave me alone.

Oliver put both of his hands on both of my shoulders and shook me. "I'm trying to tell you something important! I'm sorry everything!" He yelled back.

I shook my head, making my dizziness worse. "_No! _Stop, _lying!_" I felt like a child, I didn't like the feeling Oliver gave me.

Without thinking, I turned and ran. I ignored the pain in my hand, the coldness, and the urge that's telling me to turn around and run back. I jumped to avoid trees and branched and was amazed for my speed. Behind me, I saw skeletons running after me and among them, Oliver.

I spotted a clearing and forced myself to run through the biting cold. I reached the clearing and stopped dead in my tracks. _A cliff. _I was at the edge of a cliff. Where am I? Is this where the army is staying? The skeletons had caught up with me and was edging me off the cliff. I could have used my bow and arrow, my my arm was no use. And the skeletons had swords. I saw no sign of Oliver, he sent these skeletons. He was lying again, I can't believe I almost believed him!

By now, my army was numb, so I didn't feel as much pain. I tried avoiding blows from the skeletons, but one nudged me with the end of it's sword and I started stumbling backwards. Panicked filled me as I didn't feel the ground beneath me. I started falling and screamed, the sound of my own yelling was drowned out by the wind. I heard someone above me yell...I think I heard two voices.

Suddenly, I was scooped up and sat down on something hard. I winced and looked around me, wondering why I was going up, not down. I was on something black with wings. A Pegasus...I only know one black Pegasus, Blackjack. I looked in front of me and a smiled for the first time that day.

"Luna!" I yelled, but then remembered about my heard arm and winced again.

"I got a distress call from someone!" She shouted over the wind.

I didn't ask who, she'll tell me later, right now, I held on tight to the Pegasus and focused on not falling as we went upwards. We passed the cliff and I saw Oliver standing next to a pile of bones looking up at us. As we went higher and headed to down a bridge, I loved back and inside the forest we were trapped in, I saw a lit place full of tents...like a camp. It hit me that it must be Juliet and her army's tent. I looked forward as Luna slowed down. She was heading down near a lake, and there were tents set up there, too. And wolves.

Luna landed on the ground and she panted Blackjack. "Can't fly too much, Blackjack's getting old." She said. Blackjack neighed and she laughed. She helped me off and helped me over to the camp.

A girl with black hard, piercing blue eyes, a silver jacket, and something shiny on her head approached us.

"Terra! Long time no see!" Thalia said.

I forced a smile, "Yup"

"Terra has a deep wound" Luna said and showed Thalia the deep cut. "Ouch" Thalia muttered and led me to one of the tents.

Two other girls greeted me and set to work on my arm, I was yelling _ouch! _Every time they touched it, I winced. They fed me some nectar and I felt myself get better. Though I still felt very weak. Luna came up to me and asked what happened, I told her everything. Then I asked her what she was doing here.

"Well...someone sent a call, I can't tell you who, and they said all of you were in trouble. Thalia was staying with me and my dad while my mother was working in Olympus and my dad said I could go with Thalia and figure out what happened. Thalia and the hunters helped me look for you." she explained.

I nodded and shifted in my seat. "Can we look for the others?" I asked.

Thalia frowned, "It's sounds to me like they abandoned you, even after you saved them. You know, they actually sound kind of mean, coming from me that's saying a lot" she said.

I didn't care about that, I still wanted to save them, I don't want anything bad happen to them.

"You know..." Thalia started. "The spot is still open. You can still be a hunter." she said.

Luna looked down uncomfortably. I stared at down at my hands, shocked. They still wanted me to be apart of the hunt? I was actually considering agreeing.

* * *

**WOW, this chapter is long. So, should she become a hunter? Yes? Or no? Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya.! Seems like people want Terra to **_**not **_**be a hunter, and some do...I'll see what I can do =] & Sorry for not updating, I wrote this like a week ago, I just forgot to upload it *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry!  
**

**Chapter 13**

Thalia looked at me expectantly, and I looked down. I glanced back up at Luna, who decided to talk to one of the hunter and leave me alone with the lieutenant. "I-I don't know. Becoming a hunter is really life changing...and I'm not sure I can go through with it." I finally said.

Thalia frowned then scrunched her face up. "Hold on," she said and ran into a large tent. A few minutes later, she came back. She was holding a glowing, silver jacket that the hunters wear. She held it out to me. "Here, think about it. When you're done with your quest, tell us what you think." she said.

I took the jacket, which felt surprisingly light. I shivered and wondered how the thin jacket was going to warm me from the cold. "You can't freeze when wearing the jacket, it's warm. For the winter." Thalia said.

She must be right because all the hunters were wearing the kind of clothes people would wear in the fall, and they didn't look cold. I put it on, and shivered; not from the cold, but from the sudden change of temperature, I _was _warm. "I'll think about it." I reassured Thalia.

She grinned and nodded, "Hey," I said, "Where's Artemis, she won't be angry about me wearing this?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head, "She won't mind, she's not here. She's at Olympus,she's been going there more and more lately, I think somethings seriously wrong, something she's not telling us."Thalia looked up and I left her there, she was lost in her thoughts.I don't want to interrupt her.

"Terra! Did you say yes? You're wearing the jacket, you said said yes, didn't you?" Luna pressed me for details.

"Whoa, calm down, Luna. I said I'll think about, she gave me the jacket." I said.

She sighed and smiled, "Okay, that's good." She said. What did she mean that?

I looked up, and saw the cliff far away. "I need to find them. What if they turned, thinking I stopped? What if they got captured? Can I go looking for them on Blackjack, Luna? Please?" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I want to look for them, too. I kind of miss that big protector of yours." she said and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"So...is that a yes?" I asked. She nodded. I quickly hugged her, "Thanks, as much as they hate me right now, I need to know if they're okay or not."

"The quicker you find them, the quicker we get done with the quest." She walked to Thalia, and told her something. Thalia nodded and hugged her. She came back to me, "Let's go."

***

A few minutes later, Luna and I were hopping on Blackjack's back. I had a black leather bag over my shoulder with some food, water, nectar, and other necessities. I waved a final good-bye to the hunters and nodded when Thalia mouthed to me, _think about it. _Luna waved and blackjack took a running start, she kept nodding, and I felt left out that she and Blackjack are having a conversation I can't hear. Blackjack's wings burst out and we were lifted off the ground. He flew in one circle, and headed for the cliff.

"A year ago, he could do five circles" Luna called out, laughing at the Pegasus. I laughed as Blackjack snorted and flew higher.

I flicked some hair out of my eyes and noticed it was getting much longer, a few weeks ago I put a charm on it that would make it stop growing, I guess it's wearing off. Luna's blond hair started getting in my eyes, and I started getting annoyed.

"Can we look for them on foot?" I asked, aggravated.

"Uh, yeah!" Luna called out and tapped Blackjack two times. He went downward, towards the cliff where I nearly I fell off of. I was glad there was no sign of Oliver, I don't want to run into him again. Blackjack landed clumsily on the snowy ground and stopped moving. I noticed a pair of crumpled bones on the edge.

Luna and I got off him, and I wobbled a little, unfortunately, there was no saddle on the flying horse and that's not the most comfortable things in the world. Luna and Blackjack made a silent agreement, and the Pegasus galloped off the cliff, and into the sky, past the hunters' camp.

"I told him to tell my father what I'm doing." Luna said, noticing my puzzled look.

I nodded and we turned to the forest. Somewhere among the tree's, Juliet was camped and my...friends(?) were lost. Or taken. Or happy I'm gone. I sighed and nodded at Luna and we set off into the trees, my jacket glowing brighter than ever...at least I think it was my jacket. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands, it made me feel safer. But, something else landed in my hands. I yelled and dropped it. Luna jumped and looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Something fell..." My voice trailed off as I saw what I let drop. A book. I picked it up again and studied it. It had a black leather cover and looked brand new. It said, _Survival, for beginners. _I raised an eye brow and showed it to Luna.

She opened it and scanned the first few pages, "Looks weird, the letters are all...glowy?" She said.

I took it form her and looked at the first page. It was written on parchment, and the letters were glowing a little. I realized what it was, "It's spells" I muttered. _This book is from my mom._

"Cool, does that mean it can help us find Zack and the others?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I quickly looked at each page, searching for anything that might help find people. After a few minutes of the wind roaring in our ears, I snapped the book shut. "This is wasting time, I can't find anything. Let's just look around."

"Alright..." Luna said, sounding uncertain.

I put the book in my leather bag and continued walking with Luna. "What if we don't find them?" Luna asked.

I thought for a moment then spoke, "I don't know. Maybe they really did leave me, but I don't think they did. Hunter probably did, she hates my guts now." I said.

"She's the daughter of Athena, not Ares. She won't hold a grudge against you."

She said nothing more and slipped her hands in her pockets. I adjusted my hunters' jacket, I had put it over my own coat. I'm starting to get cold, I thought this would keep me warm. I put my gray hat on and dragged my foot through the five inches of snow. The wind was blowing snow off trees, the snow was randomly falling on me and Luna, we got quite a laugh out of it. I was enjoying myself. It was just like old times, when it was just me, Luna and..._Ahem...Don't think about him Terra. _

***

"-then you fell inside!" I burst out laughing as Luna re-told one of my hilarious, and silly, moments.

Suddenly, Luna stopped laughing and froze. My laughed slowed and stopped, I looked at her curiously. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her hand and I shut up. I listened for anything, Luna must've heard something. I strained to hear something, then finally did. I heard...swords clashing, and a lot of yelling. Luna and I looked at each other, and nodded. She took out her sword, _Riptide, _and I notched an arrow. We quietly walked towards the noise. I was afraid the glowing of my jacket would give us away. We peeked through snow-filled bushes, looking out at who, or what, was making the noise. My eyes widened when I saw Zack and Trey. They widened even more when I saw them struggling against...five other half-bloods and a bunch skeletons. Of course, Oliver didn't mean anything he said, he was attacking Zack and Trey! I tried looking for him, but saw no sign of him.

"That's them!" I whispered loudly.

"Attack?" Luna question, determine written all over her face.

"Attack." I confirmed.

We jumped through the bushes, into the mini-battle scene. Luna attacked the nearest person, and I shot arrows at the skeletons; two crumpled down to the floor, but I gasped as they slid back into place and stood up. They looked at their attacker, they saw me and made a beeline to me. I cursed under my breath, and put away my bow, since Zora confiscated my dagger and sword. I attacked the skeletons with my arrow, and stuck one where it's heart was suppose to be located. It burst into dust and stained the white snow. Something kicked my on the back and I fell to the ground. I groaned and swung my leg around, tripping a skeleton that was about to stab me. I quickly got up and stabbed it in the chest.

Luna was suddenly next to me, fighting. She stabbed a couple skeletons with her sword, while I took out my bow and shot the ones that were far. When the snow was filled with monster left-overs, the skeletons stopped appearing. Luna and I moved onto the half-bloods. We fought them, not killed them. I kicked one in the chest and he started falling back, his armor weighed him down and he fell. He couldn't get back up because of the armor. I looked at his terrified eyes sadly, how old was he? Nine? Ten?

"Ah! It's you!" The boy yelled. He rolled on his stomach and struggled to get up. He ran from me, into the dark. I rubbed my temples and gasped as someone landed a punch on my stomach. I fell on one knee then got up again.

I kicked the person in the leg and he jumped up and down, holding his leg. "You guys aren't trained very well are you?" I said.

The guy glared at me, "I was trained by the great fighter, Juliet." he growled.

"Ah, no wonder you doing so awful" I said.

He pushed me back, his hurt leg clearly forgotten. He took my arrow and _snap! _He broke it in half. Luna jumped between us and punched him in the nose. He fell back, clutching his nose. Luna dragged me away and helped me up, she shook her hand, "Ow, that hurt. I think I broke his nose."

I sighed, though it came out as a laugh. I ran to knock out someone who attacked Zack. I didn't notice Zack and Trey were beat up pretty badly, they were bleeding. I shrieked as someone struck me in the arm, I felt the cut on my arm open, the one that was cut by the cage. I held my useless arm as Luna beat the person and they half-bloods ran off, probably to tell Juliet or Oliver that they saw us, and I didn't fall off the cliff into my death.

We all took heavy breaths, not knowing what to say to each other. I made up my mind, they clearly showed what they thought of me before, and now I'm not talking to them. I know, it's childish. I took nectar out of my bag and drank a bit of it. My arm was still in pain, but I ignored it and passed the nectar to Luna, who didn't need it, so she passed it to Zack. He took a large gulp and passed it to Trey, who refused.

"Thanks" Zack said. I said nothing, Luna didn't either. I had told her everything when we were walking.

"Thanks for waiting." I muttered, without meaning to and instantly regretted it.

"Hey, we thought you were behind us-" Trey objected.

"Hunter?" I interrupted.

"She left." Answered Zack. _Of course. _"Why are you glowing?" Zack asked. I didn't even notice that along with the jacket, I was glowing, too. I looked at Luna and shook my head, my look saying _don't tell them. _

"Fine. Don't talk. We were looking for you, you know, after Hunter left." Zack said angrily. I didn't say anything, that wasn't what I was angry about. Well, it was part of it. I know they didn't have to stick up for me when Hunter was saying all those things, but they still could have said _something, _or at least they should have told me that face-to-face. The truth.

"Is that a hunters' jacket?" Trey asked.

I didn't answer, instead, I got up and grabbed my bag, then winced when I felt pain strike my arm. "They have camp somewhere here, and I'm going to find it." I said, ignoring my arm.

I picked up my arrow and threw it far from here. A new one appeared in my hand. "You're not going alone, I'm your protector." Zack said, getting up.

"I'm not, I'm going with Luna. And, you're not my protector anymore." I growled.

"Your mother told me to protect you. I'm going to do my job!" He argued.

"If you did your job right, I would not have been chased off a cliff by Oliver!" I yelled.

He blinked, then anger flared in his eyes. "Sorry if I thought you were behind us when we were running for our lives!"

"I was the one who got you out of the damn cage, couldn't you just look over your shoulder and notice I was gone? Couldn't you just _check _if I was with you guys?"

"If you hadn't noticed _we _came back for you!" He yelled.

I stopped myself from yelling again. He was right. And how could he have looked back, when that would just cause him to trip over a rock, or tree root? How could he have known I was stopped, and attacked? Empathy link? No, that wouldn't have helped, it was blocked for some reason. Like he was dead, he must have been blocked out from my mind, too.

"We'll make camp today, and tomorrow we'll work things out, okay?" Luna said, stepping between me and Zack. I didn't even notice we looked like we were about to fight, I knew if I fought with him, I would have no chance, so I backed up and nodded.

Zack closed his eyes, and a wave of warmth hit me, the snow around us melted. We all sat down, happy to have a few moments of peace. I put my back against a tree and closed my eyes. I was afraid the more these guys got me angry, the more I would want to become a hunter. I rubbed my temples; I was getting a headache. I had a memory of Hunter's words. I should think about what they're experiencing. _You're not the only one who has problems, _I reminded myself. I made a mental promise to at least be less selfish. I have a quest with them, I have to make it work.

I yawned, which reminded me how tired I am. _Tomorrow I'll work things out. _My head fell against the tree, and I readied myself to sleep. But then I felt a sharp pain, which reminded me about my arm. Maybe I _should _drink a little more nectar. I felt eyes on me as I took a canteen out of my bag and drank out of it. I looked at Trey, who was watching me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were saying, _I'm sorry. _I sent him a small smile, and he nodded. I leaned back on the tree, and actually fell asleep this time.

* * *

**How was that? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter, here =] Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up about a few hours after I fell asleep. I'm not sure _what _woke me, but something had. I leaned up and looked around. Across from me, Trey was leaning against a tree, inspecting an arrow. I looked up, it wasn't snowing and I think most of the snow on the ground was gone. I straightened up and reached for my bag, and Trey looked up, seeming dazed. I took out a water bottle from my bag and waved at him. He blinked looking tired and stood. He walked next to me and sat down. Luna and Zack were asleep on different trees.

"Hey" Trey said after a while.

I took a sip of water. "Hey" I don't think this conversation was going anywhere. I took another sip of water and straightened up more, my arm was in an awkward position, making it hurt more.

"You're arm is still hurt?" He asked. I nodded. "Let me help you."I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Apollo's son, he's the god of the sun, everything art, and health." he said.

"Alright" I agreed, before he went on a lecture about Apollo. I took of my jacket and showed him where I got hurt. He took something from his pocket. Cloth bandage. He wrapped it around my arm and secure it with a pin.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I put my jacket back on after I realized I was getting cold.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I have a headache, the ache was right between my eyebrows. I glanced at Trey who had looked down. He had his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard. I took another sip of water and put the bottle back in my bag.

"I'm sorry" Trey said, surprising me.

I blinked a few times, then realized _why _he said sorry. That made me feel guilty. Zack and Trey had come back, just not at the right time. _Well, do you expect them to stop and look for you when they're running for their lives? Face it- you not special. You're equal to everyone, if you were in that situation, I'm sure you would have done the same thing. _I hate it when the logical part of my brain is right.

"_I'm _sorry. You ran; I understand that. You can't risk you life to save some little selfish girl. I probably would've done the same thing. I over-reacted." I said. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him with my words. "My. Fault. Don't blame yourself." I said and stood up. The sun was in view, so it was time to wake up Luna and Zack. I shook them both and they woke up, alert.

"We have to go" I said.

They nodded and started getting up, but somehow they fell right back down. They looked around, confused. I looked around, too. I didn't do that, and it looked like they were pushed.

"What was-" before I could finish my sentence, I was forcefully pushed back into a tree. I yelped as my arm and my head hit the tree trunk. I stumbled up and held my arm, looking for any since of movement in the trees. Luna, Zack, and Trey were alert, too. Suddenly, I felt like someone was dropping something massive and heavy on my back. I was being pushed to the ground, and I could tell Luna, Zack, and Trey felt the same way. We all dropped to our knees and forced our heads to look up.

Of course, it was Juliet. She was glaring down at us with disgust, I could tell she was upset about us escaping. "Seems like you're still as weak as ever. Expect, now I think you're worse, if that's possible." she sneered.

I could even _talk. _It's like...she was controlling us. But, I could tell using magic drained a lot of energy from her. She was powerful, but she can't keep this up. But, I was starting to feel numb. She was doing something else...I don't know what it was. I gasped when I found out. She was trying to distract us. Last thing I saw was her breathing heavily, looking like _she _was about to pass out. I knocked with something in my head and fell to the ground.

__

__

I was getting tired of getting knocked out. I woke up with a headache that's much worse than before. Everything was black at first, but after a blinked several times, I saw a dim light above me. I was in a cave of some sort. I squinted my eyes and stood up. I _was _in a cave. And there was a door. It was metal and large and seemed to be bolted shut. I walked to the door and tried the handle.

"Of course, it's locked. Idiot" I muttered to myself.

I wonder where Luna, Zack, and Oliver is. Are they somewhere out there. What if Luke is here? And Brooklyn, Cash, and Rachel? Or my father?

I looked at the door. I have to get out of here. I have a quest to finish. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands and I angled the arrow at the bolts. My arm stung from stretching it, my I ignored it and shot the arrow. I gasped and threw myself to the ground. The arrow bounced off the door harmlessly and headed straight towards me. When I ducked, it kept going, crashed into the cave wall, then broke into pieces.

"So much for that idea" I scolded myself and stood up.

I could use my magic, I think I have the energy to cast a spell. I looked down automatically, I was looking for my bag. I turned and searched all over the floor but my bag was no where in sight. _Of course they took my bag! _What do I do now? _Just sit and wait. _

I followed my gut and sat down against the wall. I wasn't going to let the deafening silences and the eery light get to me. I'm going to wait until something happens.

Maybe I should practice controlling the elements. I've _kinda _mastered fire, I did a bit of water, I'm not sure about air, but I can't seem to do anything with rock. I'm in a cave, with is made of rock. I think this will work. I closed my eyes and pictured the walls around me moving and expanding it. I felt a tremble, but nothing else. I opened my eyes and frowned when I saw everything was in the exact same place as before.

_I can't do it. _I decided and slumped back down on the wall. I closed my eyes, might as well build up energy just in case something comes up.

After I don't know how long, I heard a loud bang outside the door. I was feeling very light headed from the lack of water and food, so all I could do was glance up and squint my eyes against a bright light. Someone had opened the door. I knew I should except, but from the lack of food I was weak. I need energy. I didn't know my hunger would feed on my energy until it was all gone.

A dark figure stood at the door, waiting. I took a deep, painful breath and stood up. I stretched a bit and slowly walked to the door, cautious. I was slightly bent, if I stood straight up, my stomach would cramp up. As I edged closer to the door, I recognized who was standing there. Oliver. Does Juliet send him just to torture me by looking at him?

His hair covered his eyes, but I still saw them sparkle through the thick hair. I sent him a glare and moved through the door, careful not to touch him. He gestured for me to walk down a brightly light hallway, also some sort of cave, until I stopped. I had a painful headache and I was getting more light-headed. I leaned onto the wall and jumped when someone touched my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at Oliver and jerked backwards, which only made my arm and my head hurt even more.

He reached into his pocket and took out a plastic bag. Inside it was ambrosia squares. He offered one to me, "Here"

I stepped back and glared a him. "I'm not taking anything from you. You might have poisoned it or...dipped it in hot sauce." I said. I cursed myself for saying something so stupid.

Oliver smiled a little, "I didn't poison it or dip it in any sauce. You're going to pass out if you don't take one. Juliet will-"

"Shut-up! I don't care what Juliet thinks!" I whispered, afraid someone would hear us quarreling. "Just stop with the act an stuff me in one of your little dungeons. Or better yet, throw me in a tub of chainsaws! You would like that wouldn't you?!" I was absolutely hysterical.

I felt even more light-headed, but I tried not making it show. Oliver seemed to lose his temper quicker than he used to. _Or maybe he always did, but he was just a really good actor. _I thought bitterly.

"Gods, Terra! You know, that girl, Hunter, she was right! You're selfish! And stubborn! One day, this will bite you back and you'll be dead before you know it! You know, Hunter, she was stubborn, too. Leaving without the other losers, Juliet found her easily. She was wondering helplessly in the woods, but now you'll find her under tons of grass. Dead. Because you practically drove her away!" He whispered very loudly. He seemed to realize what he said and shut his mouth. He took a couple steps back.

I stared at him unable to believe what he said. Hunter was dead? Juliet killed her? He can't blame everything on me, she chose to leave. He _cannot _blame all this on me! Suddenly I got really angry. I forgot all my pains and hunger and attacked him. I ran and knocked him down and hit him several times. I pressed my knees to his chest and he struggled to breath. He grabbed my arms to stop me from hitting me and pushed me off of him. He took several deep breaths, I turned to I can get up and run, but he quickly got up and grabbed my arms. He pinned my arms on the walls and opened his mouth to say something but I closed my eyes and concentrated on his energy. I felt guilty for doing this, but he left me no choice.

I was stealing half of his energy and transferring into me. I could feel the sensation sweeping through my body and my light-headed-ness faded away. My stomach no longer hurt and my arm stopped hurting. I stopped before I could take anymore and kill him. I only took half. He gasped and let me go and pressed himself against the rock wall across from me. He took deep breaths and stared at me. He knew what I did. He dropped down to one knee while I started tip-toeing away slowly. Suddenly, I heard lots of banging coming from my right. I ran to where the banging was and found another metal door.

I banged back against it and tried calling to whoever was behind there. My throat was dry, it was really hot in this cave place. I recognized a voice on the other side of the door.

"Trey!" I yelled. He yelled back something, but I couldn't understand.

I need the key! I looked back at Oliver, who was struggling to get up and stuffed an ambrosia square in his mouth. He shivered and stood up, rubbing his face with his eyes. He must have the key. But, how can I get it? I made a mad dash for the other side of the hallway, where another large metal door was, it was open and I saw a light through it. Oliver was healed enough; he grabbed my arm and I jerked back. He dragged me out through the door, while I pretended to struggle.

We were out the door and we followed a series of torch lights. I blinked as there was suddenly a bright flash of white and I was breathing cold, fresh air. Unfortunately, Juliet was there waiting. Seeing her made me think of Hunter's death. And Leslie's. And Carla's.

On the bright side, I've already slipped the key into my back pocket.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah, another chapter =] For the question: Terra took the key from Oliver by creating a distraction and just taking it. =]**

**Chapter 15**

Juliet wasn't happy; actually, she looked horrible. There were dark bags under her eyes, her eyes were drooping and she looked paler than she already was. She tried glaring at me, but she just looked even more sick.

"What's your problem?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Oliver held my arm tight and I winced when he rubbed his thumb over an old scar. He seemed to notice this and loosened his grip. Juliet sat down on a tree stump and put her face in her hands.

"Honestly, Terra, it's you. We are trying to accomplish what no other has before, not even that Perseus Jackson. You are holding us back." She stood up. "I've got a story to tell little Terrance Susanna Ada." I winced when she said my full name. I never told anyone my full name, how did she know?

"You've heard of Perseus Jackson, am I correct?" She continued. "Loads of years ago, the titan god Kronos made an attempt to...come back. But, alas, he was defeated by the trouble-some boy, _Percy. _And Luke as well, he, as you say in America, _chickened out. _You know, Kronos rising was just the first part of the plan. We were planning something much bigger, but that's story is for another day" She made a hand gesture and I heard lots of shuffling behind me. Oliver turned, making me turn, too. There was Luke, tape over his mouth, and being dragged out by Carlos. He was trying to hit Carlos, but no luck. Juliet smiled weakly. "We brought Luke back to life, it took lots of time, magic, and energy. Eventually we made his heart beat, but we needed someone else. That's where that girl, Cooper?, comes along. We erased her memory and joined her soul with Luke's, and soon he was completely alive."

"What do you mean by we?" I asked, careful not to look at Luke just yet.

"Mother, of course!" She said, throwing her arms in the air. "She didn't realize what she was doing. A little spell I made, works on _everyone. _Including goddess'. She too busy to notice what's going on down here, what I'm doing. There's a big problem in Olympus that not even I know of."

I gaped at her. A question erupted in my mind. "What do you look like that? What happened?" I asked, not concerned, but interested.

She frowned and anger flared in her eyes. "This is your fault! When I..._tried _controlling you, something happened. Something was blocking me. It took all my energy to bring you to the ground, but for your friends it was easy. Why was it almost impossible for my to control you?" She snapped.

Could it be my necklace? I looked down at my necklace. I think it is, the Stone of Life gave me power. I looked back up, Juliet spotted the necklace. I cursed under my breath. Juliet walked towards me.

"Is it that necklace you're wearing? Is it giving you power somehow? What is it made of?" She asked. Her eyes widened then she quickly regained composure. "Stone of Life. That's a piece of the stone of life. The one I specially ordered _Carlos _to take." She looked at Carlos, who blushed and looked down.

"Stone of Life?" Oliver whispered to himself.

"How did you get it? I thought you destroyed it!" She yelled.

I smirked, "Seems like mommy has a favorite." I sneered.

With any warning, Juliet raised her hand and slapped me, hard. When she slapped me, Oliver jerked back, surprised. Juliet made a beeline for my necklace, but when she touched it, she screamed an ear-piercing scream and fell to the ground. Carlos dropped Luke on the ground and rushed to Juliet's side. Oliver stood there, all he did was tighten his grip on me. I tried moving out of Oliver grasp, but he wouldn't budge. Carlos tried waking up Juliet, who had passed out. He turned to me, angry. He stood up, pushed Oliver down, and grabbed my neck. He pushed me against the wall and I gasped for air.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled.

I opened my mouth, but only a squeak came out. I had no air, I felt like my lungs where going to burst. He loosened his grip slightly, just enough for me to talk. "I....did....noth...ing" I choked.

He gave gave my neck a good, hard squeeze and dropped me to the ground. He ran back to Juliet's side. I was on my knees, holding my neck, gagging and coughing, trying to breath. I saw Luke crawl over to me and pat my back, though I wasn't sure what that would do. When Carlos ran to Juliet's side, he had dropped Luke. His mouth was still taped and his blond hair looked gray and dirty. I noticed gray streaks in it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Oliver lean up from the ground. He touched his head and was surprised to see blood on his hand. He glanced at me staring for a while. Luke helped me stand and ripped the tape off his mouth. I felt the key in my pocket, still coughing. I raised my arm, using magic to push Oliver and Carlos down.

I ran back inside the cave, my neck throbbing and Luke close behind behind. I ran to the door where Trey was locked behind. I fumbled for the key and it took three tries until the door finally opened. Once it was opened, Trey was there, in a fighting stance. He saw me and sighed of relief. I ran to him and hugged him hard. I led him back out into the bright hallway. He stopped me and felt my neck, I winced.

"What happened to your neck, there's bruises all over it." He said.

"Doesn't matter, we have to find the others." I said.

There was another door in the hallway. We ran towards it and opened it, there was another hallway with three doors. One was opened.

"That's were I was" Luke said, pointing to the open one.

I nodded and ran to the other one and quickly unlocked it. In it, Luna blinked against the light and saw me.

"Finally!" She said, but I was already at the next door. I opened it with the key and Zack was there, pacing he saw me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm suppose to be the one saving you, why is it always the other way around?" He said. I smiled.

We ran back the way we came. We went outside the cave and saw that Juliet's body was still there, but Oliver and Carlo was gone. Something cold touched my neck and I froze.

"One movement and you're dead." A high voice whispered in my ear. A voice I recognized to be a child of Aphrodite.

"Zora?" Luna whispered.

I gulped slowly as Zora held the knife to me my and started stepping back, taking me with her. To my friends, I mouths the words, _go. _Zack shook his head. Trey and Luna stared while Luke glared at Zora. There was rustling in the trees beside us. Carlos stepped out, looking angry, but controlled.

_Go! _Mouthed to them. I spoke in Zack's head, _go or I'll move and Zora will kill me. _Zack's eyes widened then turned sad, _we're coming back, _he thought back to me. I could see his mouth moving , but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The other frowned but nodded. In a flash, they all ran to the right disappeared into the darkness. Carlo's ran to stop them.

"Stop!" Zora yelled, "We don't need them anyways, safe you energy. Help Juliet." He clenched his hand and nodded. He went to Juliet and picked her up. Zora hauled me through a path I've never seen. "Come on, _Terrance. _Ha ha! Is that really your real name?" She snickered like it was her own personal joke. "Loser" she said and continued dragging me along.

_____

_____

I can't believe everyone knows my real name now. I mean- yeah, there _are _more important things going on, but I was absolutely mortified. _Terrance. _Ugh, I hate it! Everyone made fun of the name because it was a guy's name...so, in sixth grade, when I went to a new school, I unofficially changed it to Terra. Why did my dad have to give me such a sucky name?

Oh, my gods. Dad. As Zora dragged me through the path surrounded by trees, I found myself tearing up. I hadn't given a _thought _about him since...well, since a long time. I didn't realize how much I missed him and he might be dead right now. I also realized that it was way past New Years, and we haven't spent any of the holidays together. I feel like such a crappy daughter.

I have to save him. Being caught and killed isn't going to help anything. And even if he was..._gone, _I still have to save Brooklyn, Cash, and Rachel. Either they were here, at this camp, or the underworld. I still have a long way to go.

We were out of the trees now, and were in a clearing I didn't see before. The grass here was yellow and dead and wet with melted snow. A large, unattractive rock stood in the middle, creating an odd look to this heck of a place. Strangely enough, we were heading towards the large rock. I saw a Greek sign on the rock, but I wasn't able to see it clearly because Zora had gone in front of me. Carlos grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving and Oliver showed up, carrying Juliet's limp body. Was she dead.

I looked back at Zora and gasped. The rock had opened somehow and led underground. But it looked dark and easy to get lost in. I looked behind me. Carlos took some type of string out of his pocket and handed it to Zora. I don't know what's going on. Zora gestured for Oliver to get in front of her. He nodded and went over to the rock opening, Juliet still in his arms. Zora held his forearm and took Carlos' free hand. Carlos tightened his grip on me and we all entered the darkness.

I finally get it. The string, the rock, the...going-inside-of-rock. This was an entrance to the Labyrinth. The string was guiding us somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sadly, my voice sounded scared. Very scared.

"We're going to our camp, so stop crying you little baby." Zora snapped and we continued our way through the darkness, with only a glowing string guiding us.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you like it, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated, I had this chapter written out, but something happened and everything was deleted =[ &I was just too lazy to re-write because my other version was incredible. A lot happened, but I'm in spring break now and I finally have time to update! So, here ya go, hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 16 **

I resisted going inside, but Carlos pulled me in. Behind me, the rock shut and we were left in darkness expect for the glow of the string. I was terrified, what if we lose the string and end up walking here for eternity? What if we all end up being separated and I end up in a place where gorillas dominate the land and will skin me alive? What if…_where is everyone? _I couldn't feel anyone holding me, I didn't even feel _anything _around me! I froze, what if I don't move, will happen? I started trembling as I thought about the situation, what if all those _what if'_s come true? I shook my head, I'm being absolutely ridiculous. I took a step forward and waved my arms around, trying to feel for a wall.

Suddenly, a white light appeared and I went flying. Well, actually I was just pulled towards the light. I felt coldness and wind then instantly felt like kissing the snow that filled ground and thanking the gods, but then I looked up and saw Oliver, Zora, Carlos, and limp Juliet. I frowned and whipped my face - I was crying and I didn't even notice. Oliver had taken me out of the Labyrinth. We ended up coming out of a tree, weird. I sat down cross legged in the snow and shifted so I was facing the morning sun. How long were we in there?

I looked up. Oliver was inspecting his dagger, Zora was laying against a rock with her eyes closed(Doesn't she mind the coldness?), and Carlos was feeding Juliet nectar. From her chest rising and lowering, I take it that she's alive. Yay. (Sarcasm)

Maybe this was my chance, no one was paying attention to me. I got up slowly, scanning anyone for reactions. No one moved. I turned around and was going to run, but then I felt something cold touch my neck. Oliver had his dagger to my throat.

I turned, looking at him in the eye. "You can't hurt me." I said. Carlos glanced at us causally and went back to tending Juliet.

Oliver glared at me, a little bait never hurts. I grabbed the handle of the dagger and twisted it around so it was at his throat and not mine. I spun and held out my leg and he dropped onto his back. Zora stood, holding a pink sword. She ran to me, holding her sword out but I parried her attack with the dagger. She struck me in the side with her hand then aimed her sword at my arm, but I quickly moved. She tripped me and I fell to the ground. She held her sword at my neck grinning. I pulled her leg down with mine and she landed with a thud. I jumped up and grabbed her sword. I held it at her neck, but then something hit my back body went numb. The air smelled like…electricity. Carlos. I dropped to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

***

I woke with someone applying something warm and wet on my head. I forced my eyes open and found myself facing a girl. She had dark skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes. She seemed a little older, maybe nineteen?

"You're awake, great." She said, her voice sound very sarcastic. I couldn't force my head to move to look around the place I'm in, so I asked her instead. "We're in the infirmary. And, not of Camp Half-blood just so you know. This is Juliet's camp. I don't get why she wants you healthy, you're our enemy. Don't worry, thirty minutes you'll be able to move." She said, sitting down on a chair and glaring at me.

I don't think I'm in a very good position. I sighed, shut my eyes and decided to think. How do I get out of here? The empathy link! I made one with Zack - maybe I could communicate with him. I concentrated on Zack and sent him a message, _Zack! It's Terra, where are you? I'm at the camp - the one we were caught in before. I was attacked by Carlos, so I'm numb for the next twenty-nine minutes. I'm in the infirmary. Please hurry, I just want to get away from here and finish this quest. _I cleared my mind and waited for a message. Nothing. Did something happen to him? No, Zack could take care of the group. I'm sure of it. Maybe he got the message and doesn't feel like responding and he's on his way. Yeah, that's it. I let out a nervous sigh and shut my eyes.

I felt all tingly all over a few minutes later. I think I was getting some feeling back. I wiggled my fingers, they tingled annoyingly, but that's a good sign. I moved my head, it hurt badly, but I can take it. As more feeling came back, the more my body ached. But, the pain was focused more on my lower back, wasn't that where Carlos' struck me? I leaned up but instantly regretted it. I dropped back down on the bed and held my breath and didn't move. My back hurt _so much! _The girl chuckled at my pain and gave me a cup full of nectar. I drank it happily, loving the feeling of my energy returning and the pain going away slightly.

Several minutes later someone walked into the fairly large infirmary tent. It was Juliet, looking as healthy as ever. She walked towards me and sat on a chair. She glanced at the other girl and glared at her, the girl hurried to exit the tent.

"Terra, you're really annoying." Was her first words to me.

I had most of my feeling back so I put my head back and laughed, "No, really?" I said.

She glared at m then leaned up towards me, "Why did she give the necklace to you? Why did she let you stay with her for a _damn year, _and not me? Why does she talk to _you _and not _me_?" She asked.

I stared at her surprised. I blinked and shook my head, "You're _evil, _remember?" I said, as if jogging her memory, "Did fall a little hard, my dear sister?"

"She didn't know I was so-called_ evil _before! She could've asked me, not you, you filthy piece of--"

"Don't use bad words now!" I said, interrupting her, looking like I'm enjoying this. Really, I'm just confused. "Are you jealous of me, Juliet?"

"Yes! I am! You had special training, while I had to learn on my own! You have the stone to amplify your powers, all I have is a damn charm! Everyone likes _you _because you're not some evil psycho girl ordering everyone around!" She screamed. She looked angry, and the ADHD part of my mind noticed her accent isn't as strong.

_Waaait- she's jealous of me? _"Why are you doing all this? For revenge? _Why _are you an evil psycho girl who orders people around?" I asked.

"No, I'm not doing this for revenge! I'm doing it for power! And once I have that, I'll help with the Great Rise! Everyone will be grateful because of me, everyone that isn't one of you! I hate you, Terra, and I will have my revenge, but right now, I need to keep you alive and healthy. We have certain expectations from you." She got up and glared at me, but now I had all my feeling back.

I got up and glared right back at her. "What expectations? I am doing _nothing _for you." I said.

She smiled, "Oh, yes you are, you wouldn't want _our _father to get hurt, right?"

I looked at her in disgust. Without thinking, I pushed her. She clenched her fist, as if determined not to fight, but then I pushed her again. "You are not going to hurt my father, Juliet." I said. "If you do, you will regret it." I said.

"Oh, yeah?" She growled.

I pushed her again, harder, and this time she fell. She got up and pushed me and soon, we were on the ground clawing at each other shouting hateful words. But then we heard a horn and we froze. There was lots of shouting and sword-clashing noises. Juliet pushed me away and stood up, staring at the door. Suddenly, the tent caught fire and Juliet screamed. It was spreading through out the whole tent and Juliet was panicking. Black smoke filled the place and I started for the tent door. I was just about to un-zip it, when someone burst through it and fell on me, crushing me.

"Terra?"

"Zack!" I screamed and hugged him. He hugged me back, but he seemed tense. From the empathy link, I sensed he was troubled.

He pulled me up, "Lets get out of here." He said.

We ran out the tent door and Juliet followed us. She had a sword in her hands and jumped to attack me. "Whoa, what happened to, 'No one hurt Terra!'?" I said.

She ignored me and whipped the sword at me again. Zack passed me a sword and I avoided Juliet's attack. I felt Zack move away from me as someone attacked him. Juliet looked angry - as always - so I guess the anger powered her up more. Then again, I have something to power me up, too. I grabbed my necklace with one hand and fought with the other. I felt myself getting stronger, and I'm sure Juliet sensed it, too. I quickly gained on her and swung her sword away. She glared at me as I held the sword to her throat. I knew I couldn't _kill _my own sister, no matter how crazy and evil she is. She smirked, as if reading my mind. I smiled back and hit her in the head with the butt of my sword. She slid to the ground, unconscious.

I turned, there weren't many of Juliet's followers here, they must be at a another camp, but there was still many of them, Zack, Luna, and Trey couldn't hold up for long. I noticed Oliver was fighting Zack and both looked really tense. Zack looked like he hated him with all his guts, and I don't blame him. They were pretty good friends, or at least, Zack was. _Oliver = enemy, remember that Terra. _

Oliver kind of looked like he was winning so I ran over to them. Oliver was about to run his dagger through Zack's arm, but I put my sword between the skin and the sword. Oliver looked astonished, but then glared at me. He did this weird thing with his dagger, he pushed it close to me, hit the edge of my sword and my sword clanged away from my hands. Didn't Luna teach him that move? Zack jumped in front of me, doing his job, protecting me, I just hope he doesn't get hurt in the middle of it.

I backed up and ran to grab my sword, but someone stopped me. It was Zora. I glared at her then kicked her in the stomach and quickly grabbed my sword. She aimed her dagger to my ribs, but I moved out the way and she ended up falling.

"You know, you Aphrodite kids are made for beauty, not fighting." I said cheerfully.

I ran to Zack's side and started to help him fight off Oliver, who was staring to look like he didn't care anymore. _There's too much of them, _I thought to Zack as I glanced around, Lune and Trey was being circled by a large group. _I know, we'll have to run, have any tricks up your sleeve? _I glanced at Zack and smirked then nodded. Oliver looked between us, knowing something was up. I moved from them and to the middle of the camp. _I can make other people invisible, but not me. So you'll have to get Trey and Luna then run north, alright? I'll follow you soon enough. _I thought to Zack. He stopped then looked at me, so did Oliver when he noticed Zack wasn't fighting.

"I'm not leaving you again." He said aloud, Oliver looked at us curiously. At the time, I didn't get why Oliver didn't fight him while he was distracted.

"Please" I said. He looked pained, but nodded.

I grabbed my necklace and muttered a spell that I remembered. It was long, but I can do the magic and I have enough power to do it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Zack disappear, so did Trey and Luna. I spotted faint footsteps on the ground running to where Trey and Luna was. Three pair of footprints started from the trees, and no one noticed.

But, everyone around started panicking. They didn't know where everyone went, but they saw me and knew I did something.

"Don't let Terra get away, find the others!" Carlos yelled, He looked at Oliver who just stood there. "Oliver, get Terra!" He yelled.

I continued concentrating while running, and it wasn't easy. I could look where I was going and was tripping over tree roots. I felt someone grab my waist and I was lifted off the ground, and just like that, my concentration broke. Oliver was dragging me back to their camp. I struggled, but he had a firm grip. Suddenly, I was falling know, and so was Oliver.

Zack had attacked him from behind. I scrambled up and backed away from Oliver who was holding his bleeding head looking dazed. Zack ran past me, grabbing my hand on the way, forcing me to follow. We kept running until we reached the cliff Luna and I landed with Blackjack a few days ago, (I think it was a few days). Trey and Luna was there, collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Zack and I slowed down and sat down. I took deep breaths to get my heart to its normal speed and thanked the cold wind for cooling me down. I looked up, the sun was starting to set, how long were we running?

I sighed and laid down the ground as it started to snow lightly. Luna groaned and put on her hat. "I, for one, cannot wait 'till we get to the underworld." she said angrily.

Zack raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Because the entrance is in Cali! And if you didn't already know, let me inform you huge, filled-with-nothing head that California is _warm. _Not, _cold, _or _snowy._ So, tomorrow, we leave early, get some train tickets, then head right off because I'm getting tired of this already, alright?!"

"Definitely"

"Yup"

"Sure"

I smiled and shut my eyes. Its good to have my friends back. This quest started out badly, but tomorrow, we'll make it our goal to reach the underworld soon.

* * *

**I think I did a pretty good job, kind a helped you understand Juliet's hatred and stuff :] Leave a review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I won't be updating a lot because my laptop is not working. Sorry. But, I will be updating from time-to-time, like now! Soo, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17**

I woke at the sound of leave rustling. I jumped up at once, from instinct. I was surprised that everyone was still sleeping. Everyone must be tired, we've been on the run for a long time. It's great to finally get back to the quest without any problems. I nudged Zack awake and he was instantly aware.

"Hey, what time is it?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "Can't you tell by the sun?" He he looked up and squinted. "Around twelve?"

My eyes shot open. "We need to go, now! EVERYONE, WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Luna and Trey sat up, afraid. "What?" They both yelled at the same time.

I started grabbing my bag and getting ready. "We need to go." I said calmly.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Wow, this is why you woke us up?" She laid back down but quickly jumped up. "Oh, crap!"

My friends are great.

About an hour later, we were at the train station getting a one-way ticket to Arizona. After we received it, Trey looked gloomy.

"No more money. No more food." He said sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "They serve food on the train." I said.

"Not fast food!" He argued.

I ignored him and locked arms with Luna. "Guys." We muttered and hopped on the train as is stopped in front of us.

The four of us got up and went to our part of the train. It was a section with three seats that lean back and turn into beds, mostly everything was brown, and it smelled like airplane. A pretty good place actually. There was a bathroom/shower outside, in the hallway part of the train. I took a shower, even though I was afraid of touching anything. It felt so good to take off all the grime from my skin and hair. My hair had grown a lot since the charm worn off, it was up to my elbow. I put on the same clothes I wore before, but I used a spell on it so it looked slightly more cleaner.

I went back into our little 'Cabin'. I noticed mostly everything said _Hermes Travel. _I almost laughed. At least the gods are looking after us. As Luna went to the shower and Zack went to go find something to eat, I sat with Trey.

"Some adventure, huh?" I said and forced a laugh.

"You can say that again." He muttered. "It's nice to finally settle down, for now. A monster's bound to find us..."

I nodded and studied him. His hair was growing, giving him a funny look. I almost smiled at his frustrated face. His eyes were squinted and he was frowning, like he's trying to remember something. He seemed to have an everlasting tan, even though it was winter. Though winter is almost over._ How much time exactly passed? I can't wait until this is over. I just want to relax. _Relaxing made me think of hot chocolate, now I really want hot chocolate. Whoa, my ADHD is getting kind of crazy. How did I go from talking about how cute Trey is to hot chocolate? _Waait – did I just say Trey was cute?_

"Terra... Terra... Hey, I know I'm pretty hot, you don't have to stare." I heard Trey say.

I blinked and gave him a confused look. Then I glared at him, "Don't be flattered, I was day-dreaming." I said.

He smirked, "About me?" He leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me, until he started to loudly make kissing noises at me. I laughed as my cheeks heated slightly. I pushed him away and stood then stretched. I decided to walk around, look for anything suspicious. I guess I was kind of looking for trouble.

I walked down the aisle, nodding and smiling at people. My wet hair was wetting my back so it was irritating me. I started getting angry at my stupid hair. Why does it have to be so long? I looked for someone who worked there... maybe they have scissors. I walked to an employee, but froze.

I turned, scanning everyone's faces. I thought I heard something. I turned back around. _Thud. _There it is again! I looked around, not seeing anything wrong. But, then I heard the thud even more. _On the roof. _I went the way I heard the noise. The moving of the train made me trip a couple of times, but the noise finally stopped. I looked up anxiously. There was non in the cabin I was in. I looked back up. There was like a trap door on the room. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands and I braced myself. The trap door busted open and I winced as someone fell though. I actually let out a little scream. Then, I screamed again when I realized who it is.

"Tyler!" I yelled happily.

He looked surprised at the sound of his name. He saw me and smiled widely. "Terra!" He scrambled up from the floor and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shook his dirty blond hair around and smiled lopsidedly, "Well... I was hoping for a trip to Cali, but, uh, I forgot my ticket."

I rolled my eyes, "Real reason?"

"I heard about your dilemma and decided to help. And...I heard about Hunter." He said.

I frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry. I should have been there, I could have helped her, but-"

"Don't blame yourself. It's all good. We're pretty upset, but we're getting through it." He smiled.

I nodded warily, "Lets go see the others." I said and led him to everyone else.

When Luna saw him, she practically jumped on him. I guess they were pretty close. Zack looked extremely uncomfortable when she hugged him. I resisted the urge to laugh. Strangely, I noticed his were...bright than before. A really bright gray. Trey and him seemed to become friends instantly. We told what had happened to use since we began our guest, and he seemed pretty surprised about everything that happened. Especially about Oliver betraying us. By the time we finished our story, the sun had gone down.

We were quiet for long time until Zack said something incredibly random. "Luna, remember when Terra's hair was red?"

We all burst out laughing. "Terra – a redhead?" Trey laughed.

"Hey! It was Zack's fault! I mispronounced a spell!" I said. "But...You know, that was a pretty good color for me. I totally want to do that again." I said, completely serious.

"Oh, my gods! That would be so awesome! We need to do that once we get to camp!" Luna squealed.

I smiled brightly. After that, we laughed about things that happened in the past. All that brought back hilarious memories. Our lives were so easy back then. If I were _fully _human, this would have been great. Now, they're just sad. Our lives are really different. I looked around and my eyes landed on Zack. He seemed distant. Us talking about our memories. Must be kind of weird. Trey didn't seem to mind at all.

"Zack, how were you before you became my protector?" I asked.

He looked down and seemed uncomfortable. I felt bad. "I was..." he shook his head. _Terry, I can't tell you right now. _He told me in my mind. I nodded and changed the subject.

That night, I kept wondering about Zack. How did he meet Hecate? When did he agree to his services? Did he protect anyone other than me? I found myself really wanting to know about Zack's past. I gave up after a while and started falling asleep. _I'll find out tomorrow. _I pledged and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey again! I was watching this new show on Nick, _Victorious? _Yeah, so, I quickly made the character, _Kat, _my favorite. So, I'm watching it then I realize, that's how I picture Terra, like _Kat! _Except with thick, long black hair! But, her voice isn't like hers x] So yeah, I just wanted to mention that. **

**&&Rick Riordan has a new series! It's called _The Red Pyramid, _instead of Greek gods, it's Egyptian gods! I finished reading it and _it is amazing. _I fell in love with it! And, I'm planning on continuing it as a story here on fan fiction, under _The Kane Chronicles, _so read the book, read my story! Kay, bye:)**

**Chapter 18**

I woke up to the train slowing to a stop. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stretched and looked around. No one was in the train cart. I jumped up and opened the door to the next one, no one was there either. It was really quiet, except for the low rumble of the train. I went back to my train cart.

"Guys, if this is a joke, you better hope I find it funny." I growled and waiting for something to happen. I jumped on my toes and started assuming the worse.

I turned to run out, when a hand slapped down on my shoulder. I let out a little squeak and attacked the person who touched me. In the next second I had my arrow pointing to Luna while my knee was to her throat. When I realized it was her, I jumped off and apologized.

"It's okay! Gods, Terra, calm down." She laughed.

"I thought something bad happened! I was about to blow the damn train up." I frowned, "What happened?"

"You slept for, like, the whole day. We're here, the borders of Arizona." She smiled.

I don't see why she's smiling. We're closer to facing what's behind everything that's happening. _Jeez, Terra. That's a pretty negative way to think of things. _Zack's voice in my head made me jump. I forgot about the empathy link. I smiled to myself and followed Luna out after grabbing my stuff.

I exited the train wearing a Hermes shirt, shorts, and cap. I felt like I was betraying mom. I laughed a little at that. There weren't a lot of people waiting outside the train, no one really takes a train from New York to California these days. Trey and Tyler were talking up a storm, they were speaking of this video game or whatever. Zack was studying the crowd intensively. Luna had her arm around my neck, like she was choking me.

"So, never thought I would go to Cali for this reason. I always thought vacation, resort, L.A., you know?" She said.

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah, Luna. I know." She smiled widely, I laughed and shook my head.

We were all waiting around, we were early and the buses still needed to get here. I was not a fan of coldness, so I thought California would be a break from the snow. But, now it's way too hot. The sun was burning down on us and it was also radiating off the dry dirt on the ground.

"I have never been so bored." I groaned and sat down.

After about thirty minutes of me complained and angrily kicking the dirt, three buses came. The five of us quickly got on and found seats in the back before other people did. We were extremely glad that there was air condition.

"_Hmm,_" I started, "You think I control the air and make it somewhat cold outside?"

Trey laughed, he was seated next to be chomping on a cookie he took from the train, and said, "Even _I _know you're not that skilled."

"You shouldn't have said that..." Tyler muttered. Luna grinned and Zack shook his head.

Trey glanced at me and saw my glaring look. He stopped laughing. "I mean...You're _so _pretty!"

I shook my head, he seemed to think I forgave him and relaxed. After a few seconds, I flicked my head and he went flying to the front of the bus. He hit the ground hard. I smirked. He leaned up and glared at me, people glanced at him weird so he told them he tripped.

We were all laughing at him in the back. He sulked back and crossed his arms and he plopped down next to me. "Hey, you asked for it." Zack chuckled.

I turned to him, "Am I skilled not that skilled?" I asked innocently.

He stuck his chin up and said nothing, I giggled and turned to the window. I watched as we made it out the desert field and trees started popping up. It was long until I drifted to sleep, and, thankfully, I had no nightmares. Zack woke me after about forty-five minutes. I haven't had nightmares in a while, something is definitely wrong. I don't like this at all. I grew more and more nervous as we got closer to the DOA Recording Studio.

_What if what I see, I don't like?_

I was secretly hoping a monster _would _attack, or the bus would break down...or fall off a cliff. Just then, we screeched to a stop. _I think you spoke too soon, _Zack thought to me. I glared at him then turned to the window to see what happened.

"_Excuse me everyone, but we're experiencing technical difficulties. I'm sorry for the delay, but this will all be fixed in a while, until then, please stay in your seats. Please and thank you." _The PA blared.

"See? Technical difficulties. Nothing to worry about." I nervously said. I craned my neck to see the front.

"_Uh, Terra?_" Luna said.

"Aw, shit." Trey muttered.

"I think you jinxed it, Terra." Tyler sighed.

"Or, you're attracting monsters. You smell kind of monstrous to me." Zack chuckled.

I glared at them all. In the front, there was a a monster. Human legs, but a abnormally strong upper body of a bull. A minotaur. He looked downright scary as hell, or, _er, _the underworld. We all got up and made our way to the front.

The bus driver looked ahead, narrowed his eyes, then started yelling, _"Crazy bull attack! Run for your lives!_"

Everyone saw and started panicking, the bus moved with all the people moving around. "Calm down!" We were yelling, but it was no use. Then, the bus moved enough to totally tip over onto it's side. We all screamed then cursed the silly mortals.

We stumbled out of the bus eventually. Tons of cars were over-turned, and the minotaur was roaring stupidly every time it over-turned another car. I nodded at my friends and we got ready to attack. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands and I shot arrows at the monster but it wasn't getting affected much. My arrows were more like an annoying sting to him. Luna swiftly ran to it and stabbed it in multiple parts, the minotaur grabbed her and flung her into a tree. Zack shot flaming arrows; that seemed to affect the monster more than my arrows did. Tyler and Trey attacked it full on with their swords and I rushed to Luna's aid.

I helped her out of the tree and she wiped blood from her cheek. "Isn't this the part when you use you magic to kill it?" She said as she pulled leaves out of her hair.

I grinned, "Of course."

I charged my arrow up with energy until I can hardly hold it because it's so heavy. I passed the arrow to Zack and he aimed for the Minotaur's head and shot. It hit the minotaur in the eye. It yelled loudly then exploded. Goo and dust fell on us. The strength from it pushed me down...or was it because I put most of my energy into the arrow?

"That...was gross." Luna said, wiping her face and clothes.

"And way too easy." Trey said and put away his sword.

I stood, slightly dizzy, and tried taking monster remains from my hair. "Ugh, what now? The bus is totally toppled over and from the looks of it, we might go to jail." I said as police cars and ambulances parked near us. We look pretty suspicious standing in the middle of all the wreckage.

We walked from the site, not wanting to draw attention, and ran about a block. When we stopped, Luna went into a store and bought a map of L.A. "Good news, we're not that far from DOA Recording Studios, it's about a mile and a half away. Bad news, we're not that far from DOA Recording Studios." She stated.

"You're making us feel _so _much better, Luna." Trey said while taking something out of his teeth with his dagger.

I elbowed him in the rib cage, "Stop that, you'll hurt yourself." I told him. He huffed and put away his dagger.

"Are we stealing a ride or we walking?" Tyler asked, scratching his head.

"We are not going to steal a car." Zack said. "Let's walk. We don't want to look suspicious."

"Yeah, cause driving a car makes you look like a criminal." Tyler muttered.

Zack glared at him then started walking. Luna and I followed, so Trey and Tyler followed. We bought water bottles for all of us because it was _scorching hot _out. I don't understand how people can leave in this heat! We forced our selves to walk, and at the end of every block, we took a break. I was slowly regaining my energy, thankfully, and the cut on Luna's face healed because of the nectar.

We were a block away when we spotted the DOA Recording Studios sign. I was nervous and my stomach felt like it was trying to escape from my mouth. _I'm afraid, _I admitted. I slowed down, but Trey gently pushed me forward and gave me a reassuring smile. The sun was starting to set and I think that made everything worse. Aren't evil people stronger at night?

In a few minutes, we were there. I was full of energy, but I felt like the exact opposite.

"Let's go guys." I said we stepped into the building.

It looked normal enough. You know, except for the ghost all around us, chilling. Actually, not chilling, but crowding up the place, making me feel claustrophobic. They moaned like mummies and some were just sitting down reading the newspaper like they're...still alive.

We went to front desk where a man that looks extremely bored was sitting. He was pushing papers back and forth, sighing occasionally. Luna gestured us to follow her. The name tag said, _Charon. _Huh. I wonder if he knows Chiron.

She rang the bell on the desk, he looked at her but said nothing. She cleared her throat, "Hello, Charon. My friends and I need to get to the Underworld immediately."

He laughed, "Sorry, kids, you need to be _dead _to get there. Even if you are dead, you have to wait a couple centuries to get near the door." he went back to his paper pushing.

"Listen, if we don't get to the Underworld _now, _the end of the world will be on your hands

Luna glared at him suddenly then grinned. She took my bag and pulled out a couple of drachmas. She set them on his desk. He looked up at her, suddenly interested.

"You were saying?" She asked, plopping a few more drachmas on the desk.

"Hello, newly deads, _right this way._" He purred as he picked up the coins and put them in his pocket. He stood and led us to an elevator and...well, he kind of got in front of it so we wouldn't see and did _something. _"Can't let people see the code anymore, too many pranks." He said and the elevator door opened.

I looked at Luna and whispered to her, "Where did you sprout that idea?"

"My dad." She answered simply.

I grinned, "Of _course._"

We entered the elevator. The ghost that were in the room glared at us. I waved at them then the elevator door closed. Trey put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arms nervously. Zack held Luna's hand and she bit her nails. Tyler talked to Charon, asking questions, Charon looked extremely annoyed.

The elevator finally dinged. I noticed Charon's clothes changed into a dark robe. The doors opened. I don't know whether to feel accomplished or terrified that we finally made it to the Underworld. I chose terrified.

**This story is almost coming to an end :( Who says the series is, though? ;)**

**I admire viewers who leave reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

We went on a boat. Wooden, to be exact. Charon led us through a nasty black river with skeletons – of every kind. Also, there was random objects like... everything. Picture something you care about, it was there. It was creepy and weird, but sad. Depressing actually.

"The River Styx." Luna breathed. "Never thought I'd see this 'till I was dead."

"Don't worry, you get there soon enough." Charon said, looking around calmly.

Luna bit her lip, Zack glared at Charon, but said nothing. Coating it was a dark haze. All the way up the river the haze turned green. I glanced at the dead, just staring ahead, not moving. Like zombies. It was awful, it was like seeing exactly what you'll go through when you die. I started tearing up, it was incredibly sad. Trey gave me a reassuring smile, I managed to return it.

I saw the shore getting closer, it was almost as disgusting as the river. Jagged rocks, black, nasty sand, far up ahead there was a tall, stone wall. I heard faint barking and new that must be Cerberus, the three-headed dog. My stomach churned. It it really giant... and really three-headed? I took a deep breath and tried calming down. Beside me, Charon grinned, I jumped, noticing his... bones were showing.

The boat reached the shore. Dead people walked past me, onto the shore. It scared me, the dead I mean. There was an old woman slowly making her way, a young man, a pregnant woman, and a little kid, not over two years old, taking stumbling steps.

"Having fun, kiddies." Charon said while counting the drachmas. He went back onto the boat and made his way back the way we came.

I turned to my friends, who looked as scared as I was. "Guess there's no turning back now." I said quietly.

"Unless we wait for the boat to come back." Tyler offered.

That made us smile a little. We trudged forward, with the dead. I was surprised when I saw the entrances to the Underworld was... a much more secured toll booth. There was three paths to get in, and a sign that read, _You are now entering Erebus. _The booths had cameras, metal detectors, it was like boarding a plane... a plane to the underworld. Ahead, there was another set of booths with people that looked like Charon standing there like guards.

We said nothing and walked forward. The howling got much louder, so loud I couldn't hear a man near me getting pulled away and being dragged somewhere far. I gave Luna a worried look, she didn't reassure me, which made me even more scared.

We kept walking until it sounded like the howling was right beside us. I was confused, I didn't see anything and it sounded like the barking was right beside me. I turned nothing was there. I looked at Zack, confused. Then I saw it. It was _huge. _Bigger than any giant I saw. It was a Rottweiler, a scary looking one. It's three heads were barking and sniffing at the dead, but the dead walked right under its belly to the next booth like nothing.

"Do you see that?" Trey asked, sounding terrified. I almost laughed.

I nodded, "It kinda disappears when you look at it directly." I said.

"How are we going to get past that?" Luna asked.

Trey stared at me and grinned. "What?" I looked at him weirdly.

"Isn't your mom the goddess of dogs, too? Actually, isn't this like your mom's vacation home or something. She should be best friends with Hades! You can get right through here!" He exclaimed, clearly thinking everything was going to go his way.

I stared at him in disbelief. "He's right." Zack said.

I threw my hands in the air, "I'm not going to go up to that dog! Are you crazy? He's, like, fifty feet tall!"

Luna pushed me towards it, I yelped as it fully came into view. I glared at her then turned back to the dog. It suddenly attacked one of the dead, and I became even more scared. I'm not a fan of dogs. I took a step back, but it stopped attacking whoever it had and turned to me. It growled, barring it's sharp teeth.

"Nice... doggy?" I tried, it barked at me. "Um... Okay, you are a dog. Dogs are sacred to Hecate. I'm the daughter of Hecate. So, you... listen to me?" It barked some more. "Listen, I need to get past you, so either help me and my friends or I'll make you explode!" I yelled.

It barked like a mad dog and jumped around crushing the dead, I gaped at it as it attacked anyone who came near him. Then, three creatures approached him. They had bat wings, a body that looked like a dogs, and... they just looked disgusting. They screeched at him while he barked back at them, they noticed me and flew to me, My bow and arrow appeared in my hands. I raised it to get a shot, but them Cerberus jumped in front of me and savagely attacked them, they all exploded into yellow dust and goo. I growled at anyone who came near.

I turned to it, "Thank you. Uh, you are blessed in behalf of Hecate's name." I told it. It shivered then laid down and put his head down. Like it was... bowing.

"Come on, guys" I said and ran past Cerberus. He had crushed the booths so we ran past that without a problem, thought a bunch of guards took notice and chased after us. I shot arrows, as did Zack. Luna looked around for an exit, Tyler and Trey stopped and fought with their swords. After we realized we couldn't find them all, we took off.

It didn't take long before we outran them. They run terribly slow, like they're not used to running. It was kinda funny actually. We encountered two paths as we ran, one that seemed to go on endlessly, and one where cold wind came from it. We went through the one that a draft was coming in through. We seemed to be running for an extremely long time. We started getting tired, so we slowed down, but then I saw a faint light ahead.

"Guys, wait." I said. "What is that?" I pointed to the faint light.

"Lets find out." Trey said and started moving forward.

I gave Luna a worried look. She locked arms with me and we followed the guys. It took us a while, but we finally got to the light. Near it anyway. We froze when we saw what the light was. About a couple yards away was a hole. Not a normal hole, a large, indescribable hole. Like, an abyss. Except, it was glowing. It was freezing, I think I heard whispering coming from it, and it was just downright horrible. Also, it felt like I was being drawn to it. I took a step forward, but Zack pulled me back and Luna held on to me.

"Tartarus." Tyler said. "Never thought I'd actually see it."

"You mean, like, where really bad... things, people, deities are, um, stored? Locked? Jailed? Put away forever?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Pretty much." Trey said.

"Oh, gods." Luna muttered.

"What would happen if we... slipped inside?" I asked. Zack shook his head, no one said anything. "Is it suppose to be glowing?"

"I really don't think it is. This is weird." Tyler said. "Something's wrong. Really wrong."

"Well, what we do?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling we should stay here. I think this is where we're suppose to be. I really don't think Hades was a part of any of this, this whole quest." I said. I looked at Zack, I noticed he looked extremely pale. "Should we?"

"I think so, too. Whatever has been happening these past few weeks, the answer is here somewhere." He said.

"I don't want to get any closer to the pit." Luna said, her eyes wide.

"We don't have to. We can just... chill here until something happens. Knowing the Underworld, that'll probably be in a few minutes." Trey replied.

I sat down on the ground and stared at the hole. I still felt like I was being drawn to it. I wonder if the others did, too. Zack sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I was immensely worried and paranoid. I reached into my bag and pulled out my dagger. The whispering in the pit had gotten louder.

"Please tell me I'm' not the only one who hears that." Luna muttered

"The whispering, right?" Tyler said.

"Gods, I thought I was going crazy." Trey breathed

"It's coming from Tartarus." Zack's voice sounded flat.

We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to do. Waiting for something, a clue. Something other than the whispering. Then, I heard it. Steps. More than one pair, much more. We all jumped up and turned, our weapons out and we were all in fighting stances. Then someone emerged from the shadows.

"Terra." Juliet growled.

"Juliet." My eyes widened and narrowed. "You couldn't possibly plotted all this on your own. Who helped you? Another camper?"

She grinned, "It's not who helped me, it's who I helped. I'm not the evil master-mind, you know. I'm a lieutenant."

"So, you're not the boss? Guess that's good to hear. Who is?" Trey asked.

"Juliet, what's the problem? Why aren't we-" The voice froze then stepped forward into the dim light. "Terra, how _great _ is it to see you again." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Wait, _Cooper?_" I stared at her. It was Luke/Cooper, but Hecate's immortal apprentice. The year I stayed with Hecate, she decided to leave to 'help' a couple humans who possessed magic abilities. I bet she was out torturing them. That little rat. "So... My mom is a part of all this?"

She chuckled, "No, stupid girl. She doesn't know a thing, only of what everyone else knows, and that's pretty much nothing except people are disappearing." she said

"Wait, there was _more _people you kidnapped?" I asked.

"Of course, you friends had little to no energy in them. Depressing actually." She said.

"What? My friends? Where are they? What'd you do to them?" I growled, Zack held me back.

"I did nothing... much. A complicated spell actually, I'm not sure you've heard of it, you are an armature. What it does is takes the energy from whoever and transfers it to whoever is doing the spell." She said.

I squirmed from Zack's grasped and went up close to Cooper, who glared at me. "Listen, you _will _let my friends, and anyone else you have, _go._"

"Or what?" She sneered.

"Or I'll make you." I stated.

"_Ha! _You really want to go up against me? I've had centuries of experience with magic, you've only had a few years." She laughed.

"Yes, I'll do anything to save my friends, and my father. Anything to stop whatever terribly thing you're planning."

She took out a long, bronze sword that had a red glow coming form it. "A fight to the death." she whispered to me.

I couldn't take her. But I had to. I gave her nod. "Terra!" Zack snatched me back. "You can't-"

"I know what I'm doing." I said through gritted teeth.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Juliet grinning. Zora was beside her, checking her nails, Oliver was with them, too. He looked... afraid. _Of what? _Then, I noticed he was being held by a dracena. I didn't see Carlos. There's about a dozen half-bloods behind them, a few dracena, and two giants.

"Let's begin." Cooper said I was was thrown backwards.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I landed a few feet from Tartarus. I quickly got up and charged at her, she threw something metal at me, when it hit me, it cut through my jacket and blood oozed out of my arm. It went back around then cut my other arm. Like a... a boomerang. I dodged the next one she threw and got up close. She took out a dagger and we fought fiercely. Well, she did. I hadn't managed to lay a scratch on her and I was already bleeding and tiring.

"What? No magic?" I spat as I avoid a blow to the head.

She smirked. "You want magic?" She lifted her hand and with in flick of her finger, I flew to the side, crashing into a dracena who was fighting Luna.

"Great timing." Breathed Luna.

"No problem." I replied and got up.

I released energy from my hand and it went straight to Cooper, it caught her off guard and she hit the wall. She seemed surprised that I managed to get her, but she shook her head and glared at me. I put my dagger away and my bow and arrow appeared. I shot three arrows at Cooper, but had great agility and avoided them all. She pushed off the wall, but I shot an arrow with a chase spell and it went after her then stuck itself on her elbow. I think it hit a nerve because she shook and went on her knees. She seemed to be in a lot of pain.

I went over to her and pushed her back. She kicked me and I flew on my back. She wasn't able to move her left arm. I took out my dagger again and she fought with one arm, she every few second she winced. She screamed in frustration and raked her hand across my face. Her nails dug into my skin and I'm pretty sure I have three deep gashes on my face now. But, at that moment, all I could think is, "_Oooowwwwwwwwwwww!"_

_Exactly how man y times have I been slapped? _I slipped an ambrosia in my mouth, I'm trying to save them, I have about two left. I felt it healing then took some time to survey the battle scene.

Luna was taking on two dracena, she was winning. Zack was fighting hand combat with a strong-looking enemy half-blood. Trey was sword fighting Zora, and she was definitely losing. Tyler was fighting Juliet, and he looked extremely angry. I remembered that Juliet killed Hunter, his half-sister.

Then, I was suddenly slammed in the head with... I don't even know what. I fell to the ground, dazed. Blood ran down the side of my head. I tried leaning up, but everything turned fuzzy and I had an awful headache. I blinked several times and it seemed like ages passed before I got up. I leaned against the wall, my head was throbbing like crazy. I ate one ambrosia and I felt much better, though my head still hurt like hell. _Literally. _I looked around, still a bit dazed, and saw Cooper standing there with a smug smile.

"What? You don't don't know a healing spell yet?" She pushed me back, I almost tripped over my feet. "You don't deserve to be Hecate's daughter." she spat.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're betraying her and you think you deserve to be her apprentice? What kind of world are you living in?" I took a step towards her.

Her eyes flared, "I'm not betraying her, I'm helping her. When the titans rule, they will spare her. Her children, too. The Olympians have ruled long enough. The Titans are rising, whether you like it or not."

"Children? She has others?" I was so surprised, I thought Juliet ad I were her only daughters.

"I don't know if she has other children." Cooper admitted.

My heart sunk. Then I remembered what else she said. "Wait, the Titans are rising? All of them?"

She didn't answer me, she lifted her hand and I went up. Not before grabbing her hair. She screamed and I dropped to the ground, pulling her down with me. I hit my head again, I swear I saw dots every where, but them I felt a small surge of energy. My head was still in immense pain so I had to take a few breaths before getting up. The gashes on my arms started to sting. Cooper slashed at my side, my jacket ripped and I had to double over.

She kicked me onto my back. I was in so much pain I couldn't even register that she had kicked me. Then, my eyesight started getting fuzzy. I managed to see Cooper crumbling down and someone forcing a drink down my throat. It was nectar. I felt some of my wounds close up and the pain in my head was dimming down. I blinked and saw Zack looking over me, looking ever so worried.

"Thank you." I breathed.

He sighed and grinned at me. "I felt you dying, it isn't the best feeling." he said.

I gave him a hug then he helped me stand. Cooper was on the ground, dazed for the time being. Luna was with Trey fighting off a giant. Tyler was fighting a demigod, Juliet was no where to be seen. Zora was on the ground, out cold. I couldn't see... Oliver anywhere, though.

"There's too many." I muttered.

"We can make it, five strong half-bloods, we've already been through a lot, we can make it through this one." Zack said, giving me a bit more nectar. He touched my wounds and started healing me.

I noticed Cooper struggling to get up, but eventually she got it. She saw me and glared. I pushed Zack away slightly. "Lets see if _I _can make it. This chick is tough." Zack frowned, "Zack, this is my battle and I'll fight it myself."

I was stubborn like that. Truth is, I needed every ounce of help I could get. He nodded, he knew I needed help, but I didn't want it. He left me alone and went to help the others. I turned to Cooper.

She was moving her lips. Saying a spell. I pounced on her, breaking her concentration. "_Πάγωμα_" I chanted.

"Do you really think you can beat me with such an amateur spell?" She growled, she gasped. Ice crept along her. She struggled, but it made it's way up and covered her head.

"No, but it sure as hell can buy me a few minutes." I muttered and stood up.

My head still hurt, as did my side. I was limping slightly as I walked. I headed into battle. I fought as much as I can, I felt much more energy surge through me. I felt like I was invincible. Demigods started running back the way they came and one of the giants are scattered all over the ground as yellow dust.

Most of the dracena were out, and a few demigods were left. We were doing pretty good and the last giant had just exploded. I suppose about two hours had passed. I started getting tired, like all my energy had left me. Then I felt huge gust of air then knocked all of us to the ground.

I turned, Cooper was standing there, shivering slightly, glaring at me, with the wind coming from her. I forced myself to stand and got closer. The ground began to shake. "Cooper! Stop this or the roof will cave in!" I yelled.

She muttered something then the gust of wind knocked me off my feet again. I narrowed my eyes at her and took a deep breath. I clenched my fist and she cried out and her knees touched the ground. I walked towards her as she struggled to breathe. I stopped whatever I was doing.

"Cooper, you have the power to end this." I said. To her.

She spun around, tripping. She jumped on me and put her knee to my throat, I gagged. "I have the power to end you. How could you honestly think you could win?"

I produced an energy ball with the last of strength I had and it hit her in the chest. She fell back and twitched on the ground. I took several deep breaths, then I noticed that my friends were finished off the last of the dracena and there was hardly any half-bloods. I think we won. I was about to smile, when someone grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I screamed in pain.

"Miss me?" _I hate that English accent of hers._

I was in too much pain to speak, it's like she was trying to pop my arm out of its socket. She pushed me down and dug my face in the ground. I struggled, but her grip was tight. She dragged me farther down. I heard my friends shout out my name, but Juliet chanted a spell, it was a barrier spell. My friends couldn't get close to us.

"Ever thought about how it was like to be in Tartarus?" She said against my ear.

That's where she was dragging me. She was going to throw me in the pit. I struggled even more, but she pressed a blade to my throat and I stopped moving. I took a big gulp as we got closer to the edge.

Without any warning, I kicked back and she belt down in pain. The blade when against my skin, but I ignored the sting. I was going to pin her down, but she managed to pin me down. By now, we were at the very edge of the pit and the whispering was almost deafening this close. She pushed me forward, dragging me across the ground painfully. My back didn't have any support and I was grabbing onto her with dear life. My legs were the only thing holding me from falling into Tartarus and I didn't have that much leg strength.

"Good-bye, sister." Juliet said, smirking.

I could not move at all. I was frozen with fear. Just as she was about to push me off completely, a blade went right through her chest. I gasped, I didn't even notice the tears streaming from my eyes. Someone grabbed my arm, I couldn't see, it was very dark. I saw a shadow come up from behind the person who was pulling me up. I yelled, but the person had pushed whoever was helping. Instantly, I was unconscious and we free fell into Tartarus.

**Whoaa... Terra just fell into Tartarus! :O Who helped her, I wonder? 0.o Leave your opinions in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I woke a few seconds later, like you needed to be unconscious to enter Tartarus. Someone's arms were wrapped around me, I didn't know who. I couldn't think about anything except for the fact that I was basically thrown into Tartarus.

We free fell for a while, my eyes were glued shut, and then finally, something happened. The air suddenly turned cold and me and whoever was holding me contacted with water. The water was icy cold and once I touched it I was shivering. It felt like normal water, and it was like seawater. When we fell, we kept going down. I didn't feel the bottom of whatever water we were in and I was instantly afraid, cautious, and paranoid.

I was struggling to hold my breath, the water _was _freezing, but then suddenly, whoever held me, was pulling me up up and up. We reached the surface and I took a few quick breaths then a deep breath. I coughed a bit then used one hand to rub the water out of my face. Whoever was holding me began swimming, one arm around me and the other paddling fiercely. I did my best to help, but I couldn't do anything because of the angle I was in.

We finally reached the shore. We collapse on the ground, yes _ground. _It wasn't sand, it was rock. I shook water out of my ears and then my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was a faint glow everywhere. I looked at my companion. I held in a gasp.

"Oliver?" I whispered. He was laying on the ground taking several deep breaths. He looked exhausted. He was wearing a t-shirt and a leather jacket with wet jeans. His shoes were gone, so were mine.

"Nice to see you." He breathed.

I stared at him. All I could think to say was, "You cut your hair." It was a statement, not a question.

He let out a breath and grinned. "'Bout time." He replied. It was shorter and spiky in a messy, cute way. _Whoa. Not cute. Remember who he is, Terra._

I jumped up and stepped back a couple steps. "_Whoa._" I said, "What's happening? What are you doing? What the hell is... _Ugh. _What happened?"

He stood slowly and held his arms up as if he was surrendering or something. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

"Yeah, like I didn't hear that one before." I growled, my bow and arrow appeared and I held up my bow like I was going to shoot at him.

He frowned. "Terra, I mean it. I'm sorry for... for everything I did. Everything I put you and everyone else through. I didn't know exactly what I was thinking I just... I don't know. I wasn't right in the mind. I didn't know what came over me I just... _bleck. _I'm just... I'm sorry."

I stare at him then narrowed my eyes. "Why should I believe you? You've lied before and you were pretty damn good at it."

"You have every right to not believe me, but I am telling the truth. I'm not working for them anymore. I've been struggling with which side I have to be true to. I tried stopping what they were doing, but Cooper found me and... that's why they had chained my arms. Look, I'm sorry. I mean. I swear on the River Styx, I mean it." He pleaded.

I stared at him. He was definitely telling the truth. I bit my lip and gave him a slight nod. He grinned at me. "This doesn't mean I'm cool with you. You've done too many things I don't approve of, horrible things. I'm the daughter of Hecate, I don't forgive and forget."

"I get it." He said, sounding sad.

I frowned, "But you did save me. Truce, for now?" I held out my hand.

He he took then shook it. "I guess I can hand that, pretty fair. Does this mean you'll hate me when we get out of here?" I nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, "And... sorry for killing your sister."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." I muttered. I'm an only child now, at least from what I know. "Cooper, she was the one that-"

"Yeah. I think she got away. She was the one that pushed us... here." He replied.

I sat on the ground and looked around. Nothing could be seen beyond the sea, like it went on forever. I glanced up, it was completely black. Nothing can be seen. Though, columns lined the side of this place. It began on the rocky ground and went up and up 'till you couldn't see anymore of it. Torches were lit and glowed dimly. Chains hanging from I don't know here, I couldn't see, led all the way down and were scattered all over the ground. It seemed impossible to climb it. Slight whispering could be heard, but no one was near. The cold started getting to me and I started shivering, my jacket was lost somewhere in the sea. It was ripped up anyway, it wouldn't do much good.

I shivered then stood. "How do we get out of here?" I asked, worried.

"I guess we go forward." He said. I nodded then started walking, but then I felt something watching me. I froze. Oliver stopped and looked at me. "What?"

I turned, "I felt someone watching me." I said. I narrowed my eyes, "I _swear _I just saw something in the water move."

I edged close, Oliver pulled me back. "You see something in Tartarus that's weird, you _run _from it, not go towards it." He hissed.

I puled my arm away and glared at him. "I have a natural curiosity." I stated and went closer to the sea.

I was my feet was touching the water slightly when I got to it. Nothing moved, not even the water. I heard the low whispering getting slightly louder. The water rippled. I stepped back, but then got closer. Then, suddenly, I heard a loud scream and jumped back. It came from the water. Something jumped out and attacked me. I screamed as it's slimy hands explored my face. It grabbed both side of my face and forced me to look at it. My stomach churned.

It was a person. It was basically a skeleton with thin skin covering it, gray disgusting skin. It was ripped along the chin and over it's eye, pale red showing itself behind it. It was completely bald except for one or two strands of hair. It's eyes were out of it's sockets black and round. It's nose was pressed against its face and black, gooey thick substance fell from it's mouth. It had no clothes and it had absolutely no fat. I couldn't even tell if it was a girl or a boy. I shook violently as it stared at me and touched my face. It closed it's eyes and screeched.

"_Terra!_" I heard Olive yell, but I was frozen. More of the creatures erupted from the sea. Oliver jumped over me and pulled the thing from on top of me. He dragged me back and I scrambled to stand.

"Did y-you s-see that?" My voice shook as much as I did.

He nodded, "I told not to go near it." He said.

I trembled. The things advanced quickly and walked on it's arms and legs. There was maybe about two dozen of them. I shot several arrows, but when it hit them, then simple fell back then got up and started advancing again. I pulled away from Oliver. I muttered a quick spell. I waited a few seconds nothing was happening.

"Terra, this is Tartarus, of course magic doesn't work here." Oliver pulled me back and we ran.

The creatures were right behind us, I shot arrows to slow them down, but it wasn't working well. Oliver stopped and took out his sword. He sliced a bunch of their heads off, but they just kept going. He started running again.

"They're like zombies!" I yelled.

"They are zombies!" Oliver replied and we ran faster.

Of of the creatures grabbed my leg and I tumbled to the ground. Oliver chopped it's arm off, took my hand and ran. Up ahead, the torches abruptly stopped and nothing was seen ahead. We couldn't stop, and I wasn't sure if there was a wall there or pure nothingness. Oliver ran faster, I was tripping over my feet.

We reached the end and instead of a wall or _anything _even, we fell straight down. With no warning, just _down down down. _As we fell, the temperature seemed to drop even more. I kept my mouth shut so I couldn't scream like an idiot. Suddenly, we slowed to a stop then dropped to the ground. Except, the ground didn't feel like the _ground. _It felt like a... a marble floor.

I groaned and stood. I looked up, nothing could be seen, and when I looked back, I jumped. It was... _me. _A reflection. Except, there wasn't anything solid. It was just a wall made of smoke. I don't get how that could give reflections. Then I saw that I looked slightly disoriented. I looked... evil. It was scary. I reached out to touch it with my end, but when I got near it, a jolt went through me, like lightning. I yelped and fell back. Oliver helped me up, and gave me an annoying glance. I glared at him. I started trembling, it was insanely cold. Colder than the weird weather in New York during winter.

Oliver glanced at me, "Do you need my jacket?" He asked taking it off.

"_No,_"I snapped.

"You sure? You-"

"_I'm sure!"_ I hissed, he frowned at me.

I turned around and looked ahead. There was no torches here, no columns. Just a glowing marble floor. I narrowed my eyes, up ahead I saw a glint of light. Like metal reflecting on light. I walked forward, Oliver had no choice but to follow.

As we walked, I took some time to think. I was trapped in Tartarus with Oliver, my first love, the traitor, and the changed man. I glanced at him, he seemed deep in thought, his hands were in his pockets and he looked at the floor with his eyebrows furrowed. I shivered, still really cold, but then I ignored it. I ate a soggy ambrosia, it made me feel better, the bruises on me were hurting for a while and I think that healed all of them. I've had enough of god food.

_Back to Oliver. _I still didn't fully believe that he was good all of a sudden. I mean, people don't change over-night. He may have sworn on the River Styx, but that could mean he _believes _he's good, inside of him, he might still be with the other side. _I don't trust him. _Simple as that. I mean, sometimes I wonder, if he would really come back to us. But... my mind was blank. I honestly did not know what to do. I had my defenses up, and in no time was I going to let them down. And he really hurt me. All of it was real, to me, and to him I was just... a game. A cover.

I started feeling angry all over again. All the anger, pain, and sadness that I felt before rushed back into me. I clenched my fists, I didn't even mind the cold anymore, especially that I was wet from the water, too. I'm probably getting sick, too. _But, I don't care. _I felt like hitting something. The more I thought about Oliver, the more I was furious.

"Terra? Is something wrong? You're...trailing fire." I heard him say.

"_Shut-up._" I growled. I glanced down, my steps... they were leaving fire prints.

I was barefoot, but I didn't feel warn or anything. I felt cold. How is that possible? Also, I thought you can't use magic here. Isn't this magic? Fiery footprints? _This is not making sense. _I looked at Oliver, he was looking as me worriedly.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled, my voice echoed.

"Like what? I'm worried, how else am I suppose to look? Happy and cheerful?" He responded, raising his arms.

I glared at him, "Just... Leave me alone." I said and walked ahead.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "_What _is your problem? We were fine a couple minutes ago, what happened?" He seemed totally clueless.

I glared at him. "You, dammit! _You're _my problem! I thought what we had was real! All along, you were playing me, something to keep you occupied while you at camp, spying on all of us. Like, really? And then you come, you apologize, yeah you're on our side. _That doesn't change a damn thing! _What the fuck?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I-"

"_No! _Don't apologize! I don't give I shit anymore! I don't!" I screamed.

"You know what? Fine! I don't care! You want to be all moody then find a way to blame me for all the crap you've been through, _fine!_" He yelled back.

"You are the source of my damn problems! Did you miss everything I said? You were the very beginning! Sure, you didn't cause all of _this, _but you are the reason the other side knew everything we were planning! If you didn't leak out all our plans, we would not be in this situation!"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me. I was glaring at him and I was trying to control myself. "Is that the way you feel?" He asked, in normal tone. I nodded. "Fine." he said simply. "I was trying to make an effort, but alright, fine. We get out of here, then we're done."

"Fine." I growled and turned then started walking. Fire still showed up in my steps, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get out of this hellhole. I thought about what I just thought and chuckled, _hellhole. _Literally! I wanted to laugh, but I figured Oliver must think that I completely lost it, so I held it in.

After a while of walking, I stopped. Ahead, there was a giant black, simple throne with chains all over it. I suddenly felt scared. The chains... they're broken. This is one of the Titan's 'lair' and... whoever it belongs to, they escaped. I looked at Oliver. _This is not good._

**Don't kill me for this chapter. (: Leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey again, um, sorry for the curses in the last chapter. & This one. *Smiles sheepishly* **

**Chapter 22**

"Shit." Oliver said as he stared at the throne.

I gave him an irritated glance and walked up to the seat. It was, maybe, twenty feet high. The chains were as think as... well, me. A black glow radiated from it, it was protected with black magic, the most powerful there is. It studied it. My magic didn't work here, I think, (there's that whole fiery steps thing to sort out) so how could these chains be broken? They're suppose to be indestructible!

I groaned and plopped down on the floor and crossed my legs. Oliver sat down a couple feet away from me. I suddenly felt bad for everything I said. "_If you don't mind me saying, _we're in a pretty bad situation." He said coldly.

I frowned, he was on our side, I know it. I just don't want to believe it, I shivered slightly, then sneezed. _"Everyone deserves a second chance" _I remembered my father had said that.

I looked at Oliver. I sighed and turned so I was facing him. "I'm sorry." I said. "I acted like a jerk for no reason. I guess I was just upset about what happened. I had no right to say anything that I did, I was wrong and I was judging you."

He rubbed his eyes and put his face in his hands. He set his head on one fist and stared at me. After while, he spoke. "Terra, you don't have a reason to apologize. You have every right to... say what you did. You were being totally honest. You can't be sorry for that. What you said was true, I was really messed up. I'm actually pretty grateful that you accept that I _am _changing."

I bit my lip. "Still... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm still extremely pissed with you, but to get out of here, we have to work together. That pretty much means I forgive you but I'm also so damn angry at you as well"

He smiled, "I can live with that."

I rolled my eyes, "How are we getting out of here?"

We sat, thinking, for several minutes. I shivered, it was still really cold, but I was getting use to it. I sneezed then yawned, I was suddenly very tired. I glanced at Oliver, his head was rested on his hand, which was propped up on his leg. His eyes were closed. I shook him slightly, he woke with a start.

"What? What happened?" He asked, looking around, rubbing his eyes.

"Forget it. Let's get some rest and we'll think about this problem when we wake up." I said quietly.

He nodded and laid on his back, put his arms behind his head, then closed his eyes. Within a few minutes he was asleep. My eyes started getting heavy, but I refused to sleep. I sniffled then sneezed. I was most definitely sick. I laid down on my side then brought my legs up, like a human ball. _This certainly isn't going to help me stay awake. _I shivered then brought my legs in closer.

My thoughts drifted until they landed on my dad. I haven't heard nor spoken about him, and I was insanely worried. I tried not thinking or saying anything about him, it worked for a while, but when I give myself to calm down and think for a bit, he crosses my mind. I don't know whether he's alive or not, he's human, and if he was in the hands of Juliet and Cooper...

I took a shaky breath and shut my eyes. After a while, I realized I couldn't sleep. I leaned up and groaned. "I was exhausted a minute ago, what happened?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes violently.

"Little girl, do you go by the name of Ada?" I heard a smooth, soft voice say.

I blinked a couple times. Sitting on a throne as blue as the night sky was a beautiful woman. She had long, dark hair, pale, flawless skin, dark thoughtful eyes, and a blue silk robe with sparkles that looked like stars strewn across. She sat with her leg over the other and straight. She had a finger tapping her chin and she was studying me closely. She was maybe ten feet tall.

I remembered she asked me something. "Uh, my last name is Ada. I'm Terra." I said, my voice sounding incredibly small.

She smiled slightly, "Yes, _Terra Ada. _So it is true that you are here, trapped along with the rest of us." She spoke slowly, I was aching to hear every word.

"Yes, ma'am. My friend and I, we he's not my friend, but... yeah, we're trapped here. We're looking for a way out, we don't belong here." I replied.

She laughed softly, "Darling, you are not the first to say that. I do believe you, though, don't get me wrong."

"You said the rest of us, what exactly do you mean?" I asked, stepped back a step.

"We'll get to that later." She purred.

I took another step back and looked around. "We're Oliver? What have you done with him?" I questioned, taking another step.

"I have done nothing." She said. He eyes burned through my skull. I made my bow and arrow appear and pointed it at her. "Don't be so quick to react, dear. I am no enemy at the moment."

"I don't care. What did you do to Oliver? Where is he?"

"I suppose he's being interrogated. Not the first." She said. She got up from her throne. I felt a pang of fear. A shudder went through me and I sneezed. "I don't suppose you want to fight with a Titan."

My eyes went wide. _A titan? _I took a deep breath, sniffled, and took another step back. I froze as she walked closer to me. She stopped a few inches away. I tilted my head upwards to look at her. She stuck out one prefect finger and touched my head lightly.

I was thrown into a memory.

_I was in the kitchen, in my house. Zack was across from me studying his arrow. In front of me, sitting on the table, was a large bowl full of red velvet cake mix. I added the ingredients then started mixing it by hand. After a few minutes of unsuccessful mixing, I looked at Zack._

"_Zack, can mix this? My hand's getting tired." I asked._

_He continued studying his arrow. "You shouldn't have broken the electric mixer." He said calmly, barely moving his lips._

_I glared at him then turned back to the bowl in front of me. I played around with the thick mix. I threw around the thick liquid with the spoon. Then, without me meaning to, I flicked the spoon a little too hard and the substance on the spoon flew out of the bowl. My hand flew to my mouth when I realized it hit Zack square in the face. He stopped fiddling with his arrow and looked at me. He stood up, went around the table, took a handful of mix in his hand then rubbed it all over my face. I stood there, gaping. He grinned then burst out laughing. I cracked a smile, too – After I dumped the bowl on him._

I was pulled out of the memory. I took a sharp breath and looked at the titan. "What was that?" I yelled, taking several steps back.

She smiled sadly. "The memory of someone you _need._" She answered. She was right, I _do _need Zack, he's my protector and I'm in desperate need of protecting.

I glared at her, "You have no right to-"

I jumped into another memory.

_It was a few days before Brooklyn and Cash went missing. I was with Luna and Zack at a coffee shop somewhere in Manhattan. It was snowing lightly, making the city look beautiful. Zack was at the register, getting some bagels. I was sipping hot chocolate with both my hands while listening to Luna tell a story about her parents, something about them having the perfect kiss underwater. I grinned and shook my head, she was a hopeless romantic and she was practically dreaming while telling the tale. _

_She finished telling her story and added more milk to her coffee. "I wish I had a moment like that." She said._

_I laughed, "You'll get your time, don't worry." I responded, taking another sip of my drink. I added whip cream on it._

"_You almost did." She cooed._

_I rolled my eyes ad shook my head as she referred to Oliver. "Oh, shush up. Don't you have a thing with Zack?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_She nearly choked on her coffee. "Zack? What! No! Never! Nuh-uh!" She said quickly._

_I grinned, "You love him, you love him!" I teased. "You looooooooooove him!"_

"_Love who?" Zack was suddenly beside us with a tray full a bagels._

_Luna and I glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Zack looked hopelessly confused. _

"A memory of someone close to you. A good friend." She said.

I knew Luna was my close friend, she's my best friend. I turned to the woman. "Memories... Titan... You are... Mnemosyne! Titan goddess of memories!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "That is correct." She replied and took me into another memory.

_I was with Oliver. When he was good, or I thought he was. Before he revealed to be with the other side. It was at Camp, a very calm day where nothing happened. We were walking from the camp store, I had a bag of chips and he had a can of Coke. _

"_Can I get some chips?" He asked, reaching for my Dorito's._

_I pulled away, "No! You should have bought some." I stated and chomped on a chip._

"_But... The soda's making me hungry." He said, sounding incredibly sad._

_I rolled my eyes, "Don't use that voice on me. It never works." I said, turning away from him._

"_Why not? I mean... I thought you loved me." He said, still using the same voice. My heart skipped a beat._

_I grinned, "You have to be on my list to get some Dorito's." I ate another handful._

"_How do I get on the list?" He asked, a put a couple more in my mouth._

"_You get on your knees and beg, then offer something of yours." I said._

_He glared at me then dropped on his knees. I popped one single chip in my mouth. "Can you please give me some chips? I am starving, I haven't eat since breakfast. I present to you my Coke as a trade-in." He said, handing me the Coke._

_I took the drink from him and handed him the bag. I skipped away with the Coke and heard him yelling faintly about there being no more chips in the bag._

My hands covered my face. "What was that?" I asked, afraid of the answered.

"Memory of someone you love." She said. "Your companion that is with you here, am I correct?"

"Yes, you're correct, but you're also incorrect. I _loved _him. It's a _big _damn difference." I said.

"Child, there is no such thing as loved. If you think you love_d _someone, you have never been in love with that person." She responded.

"Then I never loved him. My mistake." I growled.

"Oh, dear girl, you love him at this very moment." She said, sounding almost happy.

"I don't!" I yelled, glaring at her. She touched my head again.

_I was with my father. This was before I knew I was a half-blood, before I got attacked my monsters. I was five years old. I don't even remember having this memory. We were at the park, he was pushing me on the swing. I knew how to swing by myself, but he loved doing it so I pretended I didn't._

"_Dad, what really happened to mom? Is she dead? Tom from Mr. McPherson's class says she is." I said, my little mind believing everything I heard._

_My dad stopped pushing me. "She is not dead, sweetie. That's a terrible thing so say, he has no idea what he's talking about. Don't believe a word he says."_

_My younger, immature self picked her nose. "Then what _did _happen to mommy?" I asked, kicking the dirt under my shoes. _

_My dad picked my up. "She needed to leave. She has a very important job and she is meant to carry out her duties." He ruffled my hair._

_I giggled, "When is she coming back?"_

_My dad smiled sadly at me, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. You'll see her soon." my dad replied._

_I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder, "Daddy?"_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_Can we get ice cream?"_

I discovered I was crying when she let the memory go. I wiped my eyes. "The memory of someone you miss." Mnemosyne said.

"That's right on target." I muttered, sniffling. "Enough with the memories. Can you please tell me how to get out?"

She laughed, "Little girl?" _I'm fourteen. _"I'm _trapped _here, how could I possible know a way out?"

I glared at her, "Then what was all this for?" I yelled.

She winked then in the next second, I was laying down on the floor with Oliver laying next to me. I jumped up, and so did Oliver. "I know how to get out!" Oliver exclaimed as I opened my eyes to tell him what happened to me.

**I don't think that's a cliff hanger... It might be, I'm not sure. If it is, sorry! Leave your opinions!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You can work your fire, here? Well, I thought you couldn't use powers or magic or anything like that, but I got it _wrong. _Apparently, Zeus has to contact you, like a curse or something, to minimize your power. Zeus doesn't even know we're here, so we have ours. You can't do spells like that and stuff, I've been told that that's automatically taken away once you enter Tartarus. Also, since you're mother pretty much represents the Underworld, and my grandfather is the Lord of the Underworld, we're at our most powerful here!" Oliver looked so excited.

I had to smile, then I sneezed. "Okay, smart guy. We have our powers here, I get it. But, how do we get out?" I asked, studying him.

He grinned, "You're fire and my shadow-traveling. You can set fire here, and I'll use my shadow traveling to take you to another part of Tartarus and then you set fire there."

"But, what's the point of that? Won't we get burned to death?"

"I was getting to that!" Oliver, yelled, exasperated. "The fire will draw Hades' attention and he'll come here, see us, then let us out!"

"But-" I started.

"What?" He threw his arms in the air.

I set my hand on my waist and glared at him, then sneezed. "Won't he be angry?" I asked, shaking my head, I had a headache.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Eh, maybe. Now, let's get to work." He said.

I nodded, then looked back at him again, "When did you figure this out?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I thought of it while I was sleeping." I nodded again, then sneezed, Oliver looked at me. "You're getting sick." He said and put his leather jacket around faster then I could argue.

I sighed, "Thank you." I said, he smiled.

Now, to get started. I took my spell book out of my bag. Strangely, it stayed dry when my bag fell in the black lake. I looked up the page on controlling the elements. It says something about fire being hard to manage, and that it's based on dark energy. I couldn't read much, it was in Greek.

I needed to get the fire started first. I shut my eyes and focused on a small flame of fire. I thought about a few things that make me angry and soon the fire was a small, but bright glow. Oliver was watching me carefully. I focused on making it much bigger. It didn't grow or anything so I thought about getting out of Tartarus, seeing my father, my friends. Soon, I got distracting of daydreaming where I'll go back to camp and –

"Terra... I think that's enough. You've been like that for a few minutes, you're going to wear yourself out." I heard Oliver say.

I opened my eyes, there was a ring of fire around us. It reflected in Oliver's eyes and he looked kind of scared. We went around spreading the fire by blowing into it and such. Soon, the blaze was about six feet high and it spread out. Oliver took me by the waist and we got sucked into the shadows.

We collapsed on the ground. "I hate it when you do that." I muttered.

I repeated what I did before, except the fire wasn't as strong. We were at the place with the weird creature, except they weren't there. I thought the fire would be easier, but I wasn't able to control it. A blast exploded at my side and I flew into Oliver.

"What was that for?" Oliver yelled then realized the situation. The fire was completely out of control. Burst of fire appeared everywhere we ran. "Do something!" Oliver said over the roaring fire.

"I can't! Don't you think I would have done it by now?" I screamed.

I was filled with panic and fear, that made the fire much worse since I had created it. Something exploded at my side and pain erupted in my hand as it was attacked my the fire. I screamed held my hand close to me. I used up my last piece of ambrosia, only half of one. It healed the burn juts enough not make it suck a huge scar.

"Terra?" I heard Oliver yell, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Ohmygodsohmygods." I muttered over and over again. "I _knew _this would happen!"

I screamed as I realized I was surrounded by the fire and it seemed to be closing in on me. Suddenly, Oliver appeared next to me an pulled me towards him. Everything turned dark. A few seconds later I was in Oliver's arms and I was shaking and tearing up a bit. He helped me up and put his arms around me. I stiffened as he hugged me. After a while, I relaxed and cried silently.

"You okay?" Oliver said once I had stopped.

I sniffled and laughed, "Sorry, about all this. You had a brilliant plan and I.. blew it up. Literally. I got out of control. Then, I dunno, I panicked then I cry and like a little child and-"

"Terra!" He shook me. "It's okay! The fire spread enough to catch Hades' attention. Your hand, let me see." He took it, but I pulled back.

"I'm fine." I muttered. He gave me a long look. "Thank you." I added, "For everything."

He nodded. "What if it doesn't work?" He muttered.

I frowned, "Oliver, it was a good plan. It _will _work. We just got to give it time."

I sat on the floor, and rubbed my hand, it hurt like crazy. I looked around. We were in a pretty dark room, there was a white glow coming from the floor. Far up ahead, there was a white throne with symbols carved onto it. The symbols looked ancient, and they weren't Greek.

"Where are we?" I asked, "I don't think we've been here before."

"I have... in a dream, I think." He said.

I wondered if he visited a titan, like I did. I stood and walked towards the the throne. As I approached it, I saw something glint behind it. I looked back at Oliver, he didn't seem to notice. I made my way around the the throne to see what it was. Before I got to see what it was, something grabbed both my feet. I screamed and looked down. Two hands stuck up from the floor, they were sickly yellow and were basically bones with skin. I tried squirming out of it, but it had a strong grip.

"Terra!" I heard Oliver yell.

I was about to respond, but I toppled over on my knees then a second set of hands grabbed my hands and pulled then to the floor. Pain exploded in my hand when whatever it was grabbed my burned hand. I screamed and struggled, but that made my hand hurt more. Then, I was suddenly pulled _through _floor.

I felt myself falling through the air then slowed and landed on the floor softly. I shook my head and wiped of few tears, my hand was in _so _much pain. I think it was bleeding, too. The first thought in my head was, _what happened? _I looked around. Around me were walls then in front of me was bars. Like a jail. Where was I?

I was shaking slightly. I stood up, holding my hand close to my body, and went nearer to the bars. "Oliver?" My voice was like a whisper and it sounded hoarse. "Oliver?" I said, louder and firmer.

"Terra? You there?"

I sighed when I heard him respond. I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me, "Yeah, here. Where are we?"

"Obviously in a jail." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm rolling my eyes, just so you know." I said. He didn't sound too far.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened?"

"I think we got _someone's _attention. I'm no so sure if it's Hades', though." I said, a bit uneasy.

"State your names." A voice suddenly yelled out.

"What?" Oliver and I said in unison.

"_State your names._"The voice repeated.

"Uh... Richard Neel...son." Oliver said.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm Vidal Vermont." I said proudly.

"You are hereby under arrest under the name of the Lord of the Underworld, Lord Hades."

"_What!_" Oliver yelled. "What did we do?"

I heard the rustling of paper. "For disturbance in three sections of Tartarus." I identified the voice to belong to a woman.

"That's not fair! We accidentally fell in here! We were only looking for a way _out!_" I argued.

A head popped up in the other side of the bars. It was a girl, pale white skin, black beady eyes, silky black hair, and a snake tongue slipped from her mouth. "There is no way out." She hissed.

I stepped back. This woman freaked me out. She had a spear that was glowing, she was about to stab me with it but then I heard Oliver speak. "Listen, I am the grandson of Lord Hades. I need to speak with him."

She hissed again and disappeared from my view. "Lies. Speak more and you'll be sentenced to a lifetime of torture." She growled.

I grabbed the bars, but screamed as a shock went through me and I was thrown back. I felt like a burnt crisp. I was dizzy, tired, hungry, in much pain, and I was tired this. "Listen, whoever the hell you are. We did Hades' a favor. Did he know that the army of the Titans had formed to the entrance of Tartarus. _I don't think so. _Me and my friend here stopped them, you should be _thanking us! _Now, let us out before I blow the place up!"

The woman smirked at me. "I'd like to see you try." she hissed again.

I glared at her, then I just lost it. This place has officially made me crazy. Something inside me snapped. I've had _enough. _In a second I felt a burst of energy and I knew I had lit up on fire. I could hear Oliver faintly yelling. I could clearly see the woman through the bars, though everything was tinted red. I grabbed the bars, I didn't feel a shock or anything, they just melted as I touched it. Once I was out, I glared at the woman. She looked terrified. One swipe of my hand and she disintegrated.

Once she was done, I followed Oliver's voice. He looked surprised when he saw me, but that was it. No trace of fear or panic, something I was secretly feeling. I didn't know whether or not I could un... fire myself without having to put myself out. I grabbed the bars that trapped Oliver and they sizzled and melted.

"Oh, gods. Thanks. What do we do now? Hey... are you able to get out of that... state?" He asked as I was still very much on fire.

"I'm not sure." I responded, having to shout, I couldn't here myself. He winced then nodded.

We ran down the hall, Oliver led the way. We made it to a steel door, it took a while, but I melted it. We were exposed to a much of weird-looking monsters. They were guarding much bigger cells and stared at us then attacked. I jumped in front of Oliver. They hesitated, but came at me with all force. I was able to beat most of them, considering I was a human-sized, ball of dangerous fire. After we took out about half of them, like four, that's when I started getting warm.

And that's always a made sign. Oliver took out two more. I killed another then Oliver had the last kill. "Oliver..." I started.

He looked worried. "What's wrong? Wait... the fire. It didn't look like this before."

"I-I need to stop this. Or I'll burn up and die. Ohmygods." I panicked again, then fire got fiercer and I think I was melting the floor.

I started breathing hard. "Terra, _Terra. _Stop – Stop moving. Stay still. Take a deep breath and close your eyes." I did as I was told. "Just take a deep breath. Clear your head. Think of.. unicorns. And Rainbows. And lots of ponies."

I laughed and shook my head then felt so relieved when he shook my shoulders. Which meant I was... not on fire anymore. I grinned. That was the first time that I control it. Well, slightly. I hugged him, "Thank you." I breathed.

He grinned then I backed away, I felt a little awkward. I remembered that before all this, we were _together. _I pushed the thought away and cleared my throat. "Um... Yeah, so? What's the plan?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow then smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Hey..." He laughed. "I think you got a tan."

I flicked his arm. "Shut up." I grinned, though. Then suddenly, he disappeared. My smile faded. "Oliver?"

In one second, I was in a different room. It was dark, then I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum and I was dropped in another room. Oliver was next to me, wincing. I looked up and saw Hades standing there, glaring at us.

"Hey... granddaddy." Oliver said.

"What are you two doing here!" He seemed angry. I glared at Oliver.

Oliver sent me a panicked look, but it quickly vanished. He explained everything that happened, even the part of him betraying us then coming back to us. After he finished, Hades stared at us. "You two are lucky I'm in a descent mood. I'm being much too soft these years. You are free to go." He said, waving his hand. _Just like that?_ "Oliver, do not go against the gods again or you _will _face our wrath."

Oliver nodded,d he looked extremely scared. Hades flicked his hand then I felt as if we were being pulled through a tiny hole. I screamed as we free-fell for a while, then suddenly landed in something soft and... it was sand. I shook my head and sat up. I was facing a beach, and it was incredibly hot. I took off Oliver's jacket and secured my bag around shoulders.

The sun was up high, and there was loads of people around. Most looked at us weirdly, like, '_whoa, when did they get here?' _faces. Oliver looked confused. The waves were high and suddenly a big one crashed down on us. I yelped, it was _freezing. _I jumped up and shivered.

"I think we're still in California." Oliver said with a smile and shook his head, water dripped off his hair.

I grinned, "And, we're out of Tartarus." I said, minding the cold water that went against my legs.

He nodded and went on his knees. "Finally." He said. "Now, the question is, how do we get to New York?"

**Soooo, how was that? Leave your opinions!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I laid down on the sand. We sat for a few minutes thinking about how we're going to get back to New York, when I heard someone shout my name. I sat up and around, so did Oliver. Then, I saw it. Several yards away was an Iris Message. I ran to it, the sand slowed me down and I tripped multiple times. I smiled when I realized it was Zack. He looked insanely tired, but he was still Zack.

"Zack! Oh, my gods!" I breathed.

"Terra! I've trying to contact you for weeks! What happened!" he tried looking angry, but didn't succeed.

"Weeks? But... we were only gone for a few days..." I said, confused.

He narrowed his his eyes, "No... you were gone for about a month." His eyes widened, "Terra! Watch it, Oliver's behind you!"

I jumped, but then calmed down. I shook my head and explained everything that happened to Zack, even when I met the Titan goddess. Oliver revealed that he, too, saw a Titan, the Titan god of afterthought. Zack said nothing throughout the whole story then I made it clear that he can trust Oliver, Oliver swore on the River Styx that was on our side.

"I believer you." Zack said, but he didn't sound too sure. "Terra, I'm so sorry, but when you fell into Tartarus, a few more monsters attacked. Luna got into a big fight with Cooper, and I guess you could say Cooper won..."

I felt tears well up and my heart dropped, "What? She didn't... die, did she?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No, no... But, she did get seriously hurt. We had to get her to a hospital immediately, but when they started asking question, we had to leave. Poseidon provided us with a way to camp on a boat, saved her life. She doing better, a month can do a lot of healing, especially with Camp's tools. Right now, she has a few scars and one broken arm. I did all I can. And again, I'm sorry I had to leave you."

I sighed, as long as she was okay. "Don't worry, Zack. You did it for a friend in help." I said.

"I'm going in the boat right now to come and get you, I'll be there in about three days, be safe and find shelter." He said.

I nodded then bit my lip. I asked him what was bothering me, "Zack... any word about my dad? And Cash and Brooklyn?"

"We found Cash and Brooklyn as hostages, they looked pretty beaten up, but they're okay now. Cash was claimed by Iris. Brooklyn's shook up, won't talk much. A few humans were there, but they were... drained of energy. Dead. Some half-bloods, too. Including Cash and Brooklyn, exactly five half-bloods made it out of there alive out of about twenty."

_Oh, gods. This is awful, my heart sank even more. All those poor lives taken. _"Wait, my dad?" I aske,d almost forgetting.

"I'm afraid there was no sign of him. I'm sorry, Terra."

I nodded,d but I still had hope. "Maybe he got away. He knows a few defense moves, he's probably waiting at home _right now._" I said, completely unfazed.

He nodded, waved, then the Iris message disappeared. I plopped on the ground and put my face in my hands. Oliver sat next to me. "I'm sorry. Look, I didn't know what Cooper was planning, when I did I put up a fight and... found myself chained."

"No, no. It's not your fault. Thank you." I said and forced a smile. He wiped away a few tears from my face, he let his hand linger on my face. Then a seagull pooped on his shoulder. I burst out laughing while he put the funniest face. I stopped laughing several moments after while he still looks completely grossed out. "I'm not going to walk with you with bird crap on your shoulder." I laughed.

"_Bleck. _This is disgusting." He commented, frowning.

"Hey, just you know, that's good luck." I said, grinning.

He smirked at me, "Great, because right now, that's what I need." Then, he took his shirt off. I tried not to stare, but, uh, I forgot how incredibly hot Oliver is. "See something you like?" He said, helping me up form the sand.

I felt my face go hot and turned away from him, "You're so conceited." I stated, smiling slightly.

He suddenly grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, "That's not exactly saying no, to my question." he said, his breath against my ear making me shivered.

I slipped out of his grasp and shook my head, "_Uh, _no." I said. He grinned, _was he playing with me? _I sighed as he wiped the poop off his shirt with the seawater. My stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry. Zack said he'll be here in three days, what are we going to eat?"

He squeezed the water out of his shirt then look around. He saw an umbrella and towel close by. A couple was sleeping and there was a box of pizza between them. "How about pizza?" He started towards them.

"_Oliver! _No!" I said, but my stomach argued. He grabbed the pizza, took my hand, and fled from there. We collapsed on the sand far from them. "You are so bad." I said, shaking my head.

"I try." He said and opened the box, there was three uneaten pizzas inside.

"What if they did something to this? What if it's poison? I'm not sure." I said, pushing the pizza away.

He took a bit, "I don't think so. Taste pretty good." he said.

I was too hungry to protest, so I ate one anyway. We saved the last one for another time and finished our own. By the time we were done, the sun was setting. We sat in silence, thinking. I had plenty of hope my father was alive, then again, there _is _50/50 chance whether he was alive not. I found myself thinking negative, what if he was dead? What would happen to me? I don't think I would survive for the rest of my life without him. I mean, I don't think I want to live with my mom. I had a sinking feeling. I have no blood relatives whatsoever now. Zack was the closest thing I have to a brother, and he's not even here right now.

I wiped my eyes, enough about me. I glanced at Oliver. He was looking down, drawing Greek symbols in the sand. He looked almost sad. I wonder how he must feel. He betrayed everyone, his parents, I bet that's way he was thinking about.

I gave him a hug, he needed it. He's been trying to comfort me all this time, but then he had a lot to worry about, too. He seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed and put his arms around me. "What's this for?" He asked sounded muffled against my hair.

"Just because. I mean, you needed one, your life hasn't been one happy meal, either." I replied.

He chuckled, "Happy meal?"

"Shut up and enjoy the moment while it last" I said, smiling.

He was quiet for a while, then I let go and smiled at him. We got comfortable on the sand and I shut my eyes. I was drifting in and out of sleep, when Oliver spoke.

"I miss this." He said.

I turned on my side, facing him, "Miss what?" I whispered, too tired to speak louder.

"Us." He said simple, looking up at the sky. The moon was up now, glowing brightly. My eyebrows pressed together, but I didn't say anything. "I regret ever going against you and the camp. I'm really sorry."

"Oliver," I said, he turned to look at me. "Don't worry about it, really. I believe you. Don't sweat it." I said and yawned.

He smiled slightly, "Go to sleep." He said.

"Don't tell me what to do." I muttered then fell straight asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by a splash of cold water. I yelped and jumped up, freezing and completely soaked. Oliver was laughing hysterically. I glared at him then pushed him way into the water with my magic and smirked. He sputtered as he came up from under then another wave crashed down.

He stumbled out and I laughed at him, "_Ha! _You don't mess with Terra Ada!" I said, grinning successfully.

He glared at me, but didn't say anything. We calmed down and sat for a while. That's when I realized I _hate _living on the street. I need food, a proper bed, and I'm pretty sure I need a shower. And new clothes.

"You think he could get here a little earlier than three days?" I asked, pacing.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so nervous suddenly?" He asked.

"Because! I cannot live this way! I need a home." I said and sat down on the floor. Oliver just watched me. I shook my head and looked at my hand. Half of my hand was a nasty red and when I touched it it only hurt slightly. I looked at Oliver, "What are you going to do when you get to Camp?" I asked, squinting against the rising sun.

He sighed, and did a little head shake that guys do to get the hair out of their eyes. "I don't know. My parent's will probably be there, and they're definitely going to be really disappointed in me. I'm not sure I'm looking forward to that. I can't handle all that, everyone's going to look down on me and... I don't think I could take it." He looked so sad.

I bit my lip. "Oliver, your parents will accept you for who you are, no matter what. You know they will. It doesn't matter if you strayed from your path, it maters that you get back on track. You're not perfect, no one is. As for everyone else... Just don't pay attention to them. You don't live your life to please them, remember that." I rubbed his back soothingly.

He nodded, deep in thought. "Thank you." He said.

I flicked him in the ear, "Anytime. Now get up, I can't sit around and do nothing."

He grinned, we decided to throw out the last pizza from yesterday and got free ice-cream samples. We were finishing it up when we got an Iris Message from Zack. He was saying something about him being close. Then I noticed something strange. He was a couple yards in from of two people who looked strangely like...

I turned around, then I saw him. I grinned and ran. Zack was there, in the flesh. I hugged him hard, and he held me tightly. From the Iris message, I could see him glaring at Oliver and Oliver just looking at us.

"Do you have any food?" I asked once we separated.

He grinned, "Of course I do, Mirl." He said.

I laughed when I heard him say my old nickname. I haven't heard that in forever. "Oh, gods, Arrow boy." I said and hugged him again.

"Hey, there, Zack." Oliver greeted.

Zack nodded at him, "Oliver. So, uh, I heard you changed?" He asked.

"He did, seriously." I said.

Zack looked at me and nodded, _as long as you do. _He told me in my mind, I nodded at him. "Come on, we have to get to Camp immediately,it's about two days trip in Poseidon feels like looking out for us." He said.

_Finally. This quest is over and we're going back to Camp._

**I hope you liked this chapter, leave an opinion!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, readers! ~Sigh~ The next chapter will be the last of this story :'( But, you'll be happy to know (or not) that I've finally come up with the title of the next Terra story! It will be called … **

_**Terra: Butterflies and Hurricanes**_

**Chapter 25**

The boat we used was a sailors boat. It kind of looked like a mini yacht. Except, it only had one room. It was white, blue, and green, and painted on the side was Poseidon.I little obvious, don't you think? Zack handed me and Oliver a sandwich, though Oliver's looked a little... messed up. I shook my head, grinning. We just rested for a while, when the sun started setting, we ate again, spaghetti.

"Anything else happen at Camp?" I asked, breaking the silence that's been going on for a while.

Zack sighed and scratched his head. "There was an attack five days after we left for the quest." He looked at Oliver, "Did _you _know about that?" He asked glaring.

I frowned, Oliver wasn't fazed, though. "They didn't trust me after the first attack, they didn't tell me many things. I didn't know about _that _attack."

"Then tell us what you _do _know." Zack seemed angry, though he was trying to contain it.

Oliver breathed out, "I was waiting until we got to Camp to say this, but it's important. I've been with them long enough for them to tell me a few important things, back when I was a... spy. Terra, remember the throne with the broken chains?" I nodded, he continued. "I wasn't sure at first, but then I recalled a conversation with, um, Juliet. It belonged to Perses. Juliet informed me that the Titans... they think the Olympians have had their time of rule, and they should back down or the Titans will use force. They're rising, and they've been rising for a while. Kronos was the first that actually got to solid form, even though it was for a little while. Now, more have more encouragement. They feel that if they come together, the Olympians will be begging for mercy at their feet."

Zack and I stared at Oliver. "This is horrible." I muttered, feeling a headache coming on.

"Who... Who are 'they'?" Zack asked, pacing.

"Hyperion, Menoetius, a few others." He responded.

I groaned when I realized something. Perses is Hecate's father. In other words, my grandfather. I put my head in my hands. We stayed quiet for a while, then Zack spoke up. "They want to overthrow the gods?" he asked, trying to clarify it. Oliver nodded mournfully.

"How we just" I started, but stopped when I noticed the water rippling. It was fully dark out now, and nothing else in the water was moving, except the boat. "Did you see that?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Zack stood and looked in the direction I was looking.

Something moved out then back in. It was red or pink, and slimy-looking. "What was..." Oliver trailed off as he looked at the water curiously.

Suddenly, our boat was pushed several yards away. I grabbed the railing and breathed hard. Several tentacles jumped out of the water and attacked the boat. I screamed as one wrapped around my waist, but Oliver cut it off, a distant screech could be heard.

"I think... I think it's a Kraken." Zack said, unsure.

"_What?" _I screamed and avoided one of the tentacles. I took out my dagger and stabbed it. "I thought it was a legend! A myth!"

At this, Zack and Oliver just stopped and stared at me. _Ohh, right. Gods, goddesses, anythings possible at this time. _I sighed angrily and started fighting off the creature. The boat tipped over and I went sliding off, Zack grabbed me, but then I was pulled under. Something was around my legs pulling me down down _down. _I struggled, it it held me tight and my dagger was lost somewhere in the water. I opened my eyes, screamed, then quickly remember I was underwater and shut my mouth. The Kraken... it was like a giant squid/octopus! It stared at me as I panicked and struggled, but it squeezed tighter. Not only was this painful, running out of breath, but the tentacle felt _disgusting! _

Then someone grabbed my arm. I kicked, but that didn't work out too well. _My lungs felt like they were going to burst. _I opened my eyes, slightly, then saw a dark shadow attacking the creature. I was let go, but didn't have much energy so I just tried holding my breath as long as I could.

Then someone wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt myself floating upwards. One we reached the surface of the water and coughed violently and took several deep breaths. I wiped my face with my hands and blinked.

"Déjà vu." I said, laughing.

Oliver grinned and we climbed back onto the boat. "A little help?" Zack yelled.

"I don't have a weapon!" I responded, looking around frantically. Oliver tossed a sword towards me, I nodded at him and starting fight off the tentacles. One grabbed me, but I swiftly cut it off. I nearly barfed seeing it grow back slowly. "How do kill this thing?" I yelled avoiding one of the tentacles. The boat tilted again, but I held on. We almost toppled over, but then was dropped back in the water again

"We attack the main part." Zack said and grunted as he was slapped to the floor. I helped him up, th boat rocked unsteadily.

"The head." Oliver said and Zack nodded.

"Oh, no, back in the water again?" I groaned.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Come on."

We took deep breaths then dived in. It was dark, but we could see the Kraken's shadow. It spotted us then slipped it's tentacles back into the water and started attacking us. We swam out of the way quickly and went deeper in. Once we were close enough, we started fighting it.

It had one large disgusting eye. And it looked angry. The tentacles came at from all side, but we chopped them off as fast as they grew. Zack started swimming up, _air, _he said in my head. I nodded and started swimming up, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver being pulled back in. _He's going to run out of air. _I swam as fast as I could to the surfaces, took a deep breath, and dived back in. I went in the direction Oliver was taken, he wasn't in sight. I swam to the sea creature and stabbed it. It shrieked and I was pushed back several feet. I swam back and realized that the things was able to eat Oliver.

He was unconscious. I inwardly groaned and fought to get Oliver back. I finally grabbed a hold of him, but was being pulled in as well. I shut my eyes and concentrated. _Πάγωμa. _As soon as I thought that, the water suddenly got cold. The Kraken screeched as ice kept along it's tentacles. It whacked me and Oliver away, but I realized when the ice fully absorbed it. _Whoa, air. I need air. _As quickly as I could I swam up, holding Oliver in one arm.

I took a deep breath once I got to the surface and paddled back to the messed up boat. I collapsed on it and pulled Oliver onto it. Zack swam to us. "I can handle the rest." Zack said and picked up a small, black bag. "Do something about him." Zack gestured to passed out Oliver and jumped back in the water with the bag.

"So, I'm not a big fan of the kiss of life, but I suppose it's necessary in this situation." I said, frowning.

I shut my eyes and breathed into him several times, weirdly, my heart was racing the whole time. _Great_. I jumped back as he suddenly turned to the side and coughed out water. He took a deep breath then looked up at me. Then he suddenly had a cocky smirk on his face.

"_Not. A. Word."_ I growled and grabbed towel to dry most of myself.

He chuckled, "What? Kiss of life?" he said, poking me.

I smiled and shook my head and slapped way his arm. Zack appeared back on the boat. "We have to get away, _now._" He said and went to the front of it.

We started moving, slowly, the engine was a bit broken, but it still worked. The boat was a wreck. In a minute, something under the water exploded, sending a huge wave. The wave pushed us back about a hundred feet.

I looked at Zack. "Greek Fire." He said.

"Lovely." I responded.

**~Sigh~ Last chapter is next :( Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, guys! This, unfortunately, is the last chapter :'( This has been great, lots of ups and downs, especially with Terra. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though... Let me not... :)**

**Chapter 26**

We ended up in Pennsylvania in about five days. Mostly because the boat was too wrecked and we needed to get to land. Then we took a train, then a bus, then _another _bus that left us in New Jersey (We missed our stop). We took a bus to New York, stopped in Madison Square Garden then took a train to Long Island. From there, we walked all the way to Half-blood Hill. This whole trip took about six days.

By the time we laid our eyes on the familiar hill, we were exhausted. We stopped about a mile away to sit down for a few minutes. It was dark out, maybe midnight. There wasn't any stars seen, gray clouds filled the sky.

Five minutes later, we started walking again. Zack put his arm around me as we made our way up the hill, Oliver trailed behind us. Once we got to the hill, we saw the all too familiar dragon stationed at Thalia's old tree, it let us pass.

No one was out when we reached the Big House. So, we decided to just sleep for the night then tell them everything in the morning. Once I was in my cabin, I almost cried. I missed it so much. I spotted the bathroom and ran there, then took an hour long shower. By the time I was finished getting ready for bed it was two in the morning. Once my head touched the pillow, I was sound asleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. _"Terra Ada! You did not tell me that were back! What in Hades!" _I jumped up, looking around and saw my best friends standing at my door, her fist on her hips. She ran to me and gave me a big hug. "I missed you! I thought you were freaking dead!" Luna said angrily and hugged me again.

I grinned and hugged her back, "I missed you, too. I didn't want to wake you!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, then I noticed her arm was in a cast and bandage was wrapped around her ankle, but other then that, she looked fine. "Don't worry, I'm okay." She said when she saw the look on my face. "Hurry up and do your little morning routine, we have a lot of catching up to do. You missed breakfast by the way."

"Don't I always." I muttered. "I'll meet you in an hour." I called out as she left.

She shut the door behind her and I laid back on my bed. _Gods, I miss being in a comfortable bed. _I got up and took a shower. I looked in my closet once I was out, _what month is it? May? June? _I put in a black short sleeve shirt that ended above my belly button, some band was printed on it. I slipped on dark blue shorts and black converse. I thought about my damp hair then got an idea. I scampered out of my cabin and into the Aphrodite cabin.

Once I came out about an hour later, my hair was dyed dark blue mixed with black and layered. It looked spectacular, as the Aphro girls said. Once I was out, I was attacked with a hug. I stumbled back then shook my head.

"Terra! Oh, my gods! Where have you been?" Brooklyn yelled.

"Brooklyn! You're okay!" I squealed and hugged her again. Cash came from behind her and gave me a hug. "Cash, so, uh, enjoying being Iris's son?" I asked.

He grinned, "Kinda. Yeah."

"So, what happened with you guys?" I asked, I noticed they both looked unusually pale.

"Your hair! You dyed it blue?" Brooklyn said, touched it. "I love it!"

I grinned, "Yeah, I did it just now. Now, tell me everything." I said, in a serious tone. They frowned and shook their heads. "Why? What happened?"

"We don't remember anything. Only until we were taken to the middle of the once and some blond girl touching our heads then Zack found us in some tunnel." Cash said. "You know, she looked kind of like you, so the first thing I thought was,_ whoa, Terra, when did you go blonde?_ But, then I remember what you told us about your twin, Juliet.

_Their memories were erased? How? _I nodded, "You don't remember anything from there?" I asked.

"Not a thing, it was like... I was passed out since then. Like I wasn't even alive. Though, I guess that's natural coming from the daughter of the Lord of the Dead."

"Speaking of that, your father kind of helped me and my friend escape from Tartarus." I said, zoning out a bit.

"Oh, good good. Why exactly were you there?" She asked gingerly.

I groaned, "They didn't tell you anything?" I asked they shook their heads. I sighed, then explained everything that I could remember from when they disappeared. By the time I was done, they were simply... speechless. That whole explanation took about an hour.

"Terra Ada, you must learn how to stay out of trouble!" Brooklyn poked my head with each word.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Trouble finds me. Trouble is my middle name." I stated.

"I thought your middle name was Joanne." Cash said, smiling.

I lightly pushed him, "That's my _other _middle name. It is irrelevant at the moment as well." I stood up, we had sat down under a tree to talk. "I'm sorry guys, but I said I was going to meet with Luna about two hours ago."

"It's alright, go on." Cash said, smiling and putting his arm around Brooklyn. I raised an eyebrow, he winked and kissed Brooklyn's cheek.

I grinned and waved then headed towards the cabin were the children of the half-bloods stay. When I got there, Luna and two other kids were there. Luna was on her bed, on her laptop, biting her nails then furiously typing something. She stopped then saw me and gestured for the other kids to leave. They did, like as if they were afraid.

I sat across from her. "So, tell me why you're here with Oliver?" She asked.

"It's a long story." I whined, groaning because I just told the story to Cash and Brooklyn.

"I've got lots of time." She said, grinning.

I sighed, then told the tale. It took more time, though, because I told most of the things that went through my head, like Oliver, the name that _kept _popping up in my head. She listened intensively and when I was done, she was quiet.

"So, you like him again?" She asked, frowning.

I groaned, "Is that the only part of the story you heard?" I asked, dropping on my back on the bed.

She grinned, "Well, what if I told _you _that I'm in love with the boy who back stabbed me, my friends, and then joined the other side, but then he come back on our side and turned good, and that you were stuck in Tartarus. Which part would you listen to?"

I threw a pillow at her and laughed, "The Tartarus part! I would care if my best friend almost died there! And, I'm not in _love _with him... _like you are with Zack_." I smiled mischievously.

Her face turned red. "He's a friend! A close friend!" She said and threw the pillow back at me.

I went to block it, but I ended up falling off the bed and landing on my stomach. "_Ow._" I groaned. Then, the door opened. I stood and threw the pillow back at Luna. "That hurt!" I said and sat back on the bed. I glanced at the door to see who came in.

It was Oliver. He stood at the door, beside me, Luna smirked. I flicked her head. "Hi, Oliver." I greeted.

"Hey, Terra. Luna." He said, glaring at Luna.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This psycho chick attacked me in the middle of the night." He said, rubbing his arm, like he was reliving the pain.

"Sorry if there was a traitor sleeping in my cabin! I think that's the only appropriate way to act." She growled.

"Didn't I explain it to you? I'm not with them anymore!"

"But you were, which means you can go back any moment. I'm not as forgiving as Terra." she said, grabbing the dagger that sat on her nightstand next to her bed.

He gave one final glare at Luna, a soft glace at me, then left the cabin. "_Phew, _finally, he's gone." She said, wiping invisible sweat off her head.

I laughed, "Did you have to be so mean?" I asked.

"Did you have to fall in love with him?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "You're impossible!" I shook my head. "I wonder why he came." I asked.

"Wait... today... Isn't... My parent's! And his parents! They're coming here today! They're probably here now!" Luna squealed and jumped up.

She ran out the room, I ran after her. When we reached the Big House, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, along with Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo with Chiron. Zack was there, too, I suppose he told Chiron what happened. Luna hugged her parents, I'm assuming that she didn't see them since she left for the quest. They asked her a bunch of questions, and worriedly glanced at her arm. Oliver's parents were talking with him intensively. I guess he told them everything, they must be proud. Kind of. Their son had found the 'right path'.

Watching all this made me immensely sad. It made me miss my father. I have yet to know if he's alive or missing or... dead. I turned around so I could leave, but then Zack came and put his arm around me then kissed my forehead.

"You still don't know if he's alive or not?" I asked sniffling as he led me tight.

"I... I don't know." He muttered.

I took a deep breath and looked over at them. Chiron gestured me over. I sighed and went to him. "I'm very glad you are safe, Terra. I've heard what happenedbout from Oliver and Zack, do you mind if you tell us your side?" Chiron asked.

I think it was to see if Oliver was telling the truth, Zack wasn't there so he probably needs to know _everything. _So, I told the story. Including the throne with the broken chains. Oliver picked up from there and told them what he knows about it. When we were done, Chiron was still skeptical, but eventually believe us.

"We need to go to Olympus immediately and inform the gods of this. Will you be willing to go?" Chiron asked Luna, Oliver, Zack and I.

I mentally groaning, _another quest? _"Of course we will." Zack said. I glared at him.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Luna replied, smiling at her mom.

I sighed and nodded. "Doesn't Zeus hate me though?" I muttered. "He's going to blast me back into Tartarus."

"I'm sure he won't." Luna's father, Percy Jackson, said, chuckling.

I smiled and glanced curiously at Oliver while he gestured towards me while talking to his father, Nico Di Angelo. His father nodded then approached me. Beside me, Zack went off somewhere. "Terra, may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

I nodded and he led me away from the group. I noticed he looked a lot like Oliver. "You know, you one of the reason's my son came back." he said, chuckling.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked, amused.

He laughed, "I'm serious, but that's not the reason my son told me to talk to you." His look turned serious. "Regarding your father?"

I was fully aware now. "You know where he is?" I asked, hopeful.

He frowned and looked down awkwardly. "Yes, I do... but, you're not going to like it. I'm Hades' son so I can sense when people die. Your father... he..."

My heart sunk and I felt dizzy. "He's dead, isn't he?" I clenched my fist.

"I'm very sorry." He replied.

I shook my head and ran. I ignored the calls of my name and sprinted to my cabin. I took out a bag and stuffed a bunch of clothes in it then put on a baseball cap. I wiped tears away angrily as I packed more things up. _My father is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. I officially have no family. _I let out a sob then stomped out of my room. I sprinted pass a group of campers and to the stables. There, Angel was grazing. She neighed happily as she saw me. I jumped on her and was about to take off then Zack appeared in front of us.

"Zack, _leave me alone._" I said through gritted teeth.

"You problems won't be solved if you run away." He said, holding his .arms out in an effort to stop Angel

"I don't care. I'm sick of this! I don't... I'm leaving. I'll go to some place out of America, like Greece or Italy!" I replied, shaking slightly.

"That won't help anything!" Zack yelled.

"So! I just need to get away from here! I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" I sniffled and rubbed my teary eyes.

"Terra, you know your mother told me I don't have to protect you anymore about a year ago?" he said, in an even tone.

I wiped some tears and hiccuped. "What- What do you mean?" I asked as Angel shuffled her hooves.

"I don't _need _to protect you, I don't _need _to be here with you. I _want _to. Don't think you have _no _family." He said.

That made me smile, but I was still incredibly angry and sad. "Thank you, but I can't stay here. I really can't." I said,

He hopped on Angel, behind me. "Then I'm coming with you." With that Angel leaped up and flew into the sky. I was a little taken back by Angel's sudden flight, but calmed down once we were in the air.

"I'm really sorry about your father." Zack said.

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. I heard shouts of my name as we flew past Camp. I was angry, sad, hurt and now I'm grieving. A few more tears escaped as Angel made a beeline to the apartment I _used _to live in with my dad. _He was_ _Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

We got there within thirty minutes. Once there, we grabbed a few more things. I took my dad's old sweatshirt and his cap, along with his laptop. I shut my eyes and muttered a quick spell. The things disappeared, I sent it where Zack and I would be staying.

In ten minutes we were on our way.

_My dad is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _I was furious. Whoever killed him... I was going to kill them.

"What happened to Luke?" I asked after a while, whispered actually. I had no energy to use my voice.

"Apparently, they brain washed him. I don't know, but I saw him with the group that attacked us the second time in the Underworld. He ran off with Cooper and Zora." he replied.

I nodded. My mind was blank from them. I felt numb. I felt like I was just along for the ride, not doing anything, not thinking anything. I just can't believe my father's dead.

"You sure you want to leave?" Zack asked.

"You don't have to come." I replied, looking forward.

He shook his head. "I want to. Where are we going?"

"Remember when we lived with Hecate? When we went into town and-"

"Yeah, I do. There? You sure?" He looked at me worriedly. I nodded. "What about the gods? We were suppose to go to Olympus."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I'm not going, Luna and Oliver know what happened, they could tell them. They don't need me to tell them what they already know." I said, glaring at nothing in particular.

Angel flew steadily. Which gave me time to think, and I didn't want to think about anything so I hummed a few of my favorite songs mindlessly. I'm not sure I'll go back to camp. I would have to tell Luna I'm alright though, I don't want her to worry, though that could be saved for another day. Maybe instead of magic and everything, I could focus on something else, like school. I missed about two years, I'm pretty sure I'll catch up though. _My dad always said school was important. _I sighed as Angel tilted to the left. _Maybe I can live like a normal person. Like, a mortal. Only for a little while, of course. I just hope no one comes looking for me or Zack. I don't want anything do with Camp anymore.  
_

_**The End.**_

**_That's a wrap, folks. This has been a wild ride, seriously. I personally thought this was a great story. It's also the third on I've finished, which means I have plenty of others to finish. Now, with __Terra: Butterflies and Hurricanes, __the fourth and POSSIBLY last edition to the Terra series, I'm so excited for it. It's going to be pretty long, I'm going to have to split it up into two Parts. __Terra: Butterflies and Hurricanes__ will be coming BY the end of September. Possibly way earlier if I'm feeling excited enough. _**

**_Let me give you a little hint of __Butterflies and Hurricanes._**

_**Three Years. Hmm...?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Terra: The Burning Sensation! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, it means a lot! Sorry if this wasn't acceptable or it didn't fit to your likings! **_

_**The **_

_**- Official -**_

_**End.**_


End file.
